Family Ties
by Nate Eaton
Summary: Jaune Branwen was alot of things. Son to Qrow Branwen and Julia Arc. A streetling adopted by a witch. Falling into the richest family on Remnant. The adopted human of Menagerie. And a savior to more girls then should be physically possible. Now, it looks like Beacon academy might be more Bro-con academy. (Inspired by Branwen) Massive Jaune X Harem! Literally the biggest RWBY Harem!
1. The start of a family!

Hello, world!

I had an idea I wanted to write and after a lot of rewrites, the first chapter is ready! And a new story Hooray! I'm already at six! I need to slow down! Or to quote Led Zeppelin. "Valhalla I am coming!"

Anywho, this will most likely be replacing "A knight's Journey" on Saturday. But only for this Friday! I just hit some writers block but I still wanted to post something on Friday and first chapters on stories are always really easy for me. No clue why though.

Getting back on topic I kinda just want to write a comedic harem fic when I got bored and this premise seems like the best one to literally get as many things I wanted down in a harem fic possible so here it is! A stupid story about Jaune hopping from one family to another until he meets all of his "Sisters" at Beacon.

Each "family" will have two or three chapters until I think I want to do a time skip and everything.

But without further ado…

* * *

Family ties

Chapter 1

Beta that have fixed 1-6: TheMischieviousPuppyDog

* * *

A mother stands over a crib, her figure casting a shadow over the baby boy that laid sleeping peacefully in the crib. But he didn't have blue eyes like the rest of his siblings. Nor did he have blue eyes like his mother.

Instead his eyes were red. Like his fathers.

Qrow Branwen.

A sleazebag huntsman who had a one night fling with Maria Arc. That one night fling got her pregnant. And then, nine months later she had a child. His name was Jaune Arc. Named by his father when she asked if he were to ever have a son, what Qrow would name him.

Jaune was an embarrassment to the Arc name. No, he couldn't even be called an Arc anymore. He was a Branwen through and through. Now?

Maria Arc lifted a pillow from her hands and pushed it forth towards the not even one year olds face. Near millimeters from the little boys mouth, the window flew opened and a voice started.

"I wouldn't do that Mary."

Maria hated that nickname. Julius thought it was cute and named their first daughter that. Now? Only one person calls her that…

"Qrow…" She started turning around to meet his eyes. Those red eyes, the same eyes that caused her so much dread for the past 9 months. She stared at the man leaning at the window sill and was staring at Jaune. "Let this happen. He was never meant to be born."

"For the love of god Maria! That was your choice! To kill a baby because he isn't 'pure' like the rest of your kids?! What is your problem!?" He started to yell causing Jaune started to wake up. Jaune almost began to cry when Maria brought the pillow back to the little ones face.

Luckily Qrow was there in time to stop it before anything got too out of hand. He looked to Maria. She was crying as she stared at Qrow. "Please Qrow… He shouldn't be here… This will be easier if we just put it behind us."

Jaune looked at his mother, than his father. His little baby brain not being able to comprehend what was happening but he wanted to be closer to his father. Unfortunately, being a baby meant he couldn't and that frustrated Jaune's little baby head to no end. So the only other option was to cry.

The two adults in the darkly lit room looked at Jaune and before Maria could try to smother the boy's life force away again. Qrow picked him up and put his head in the crook of his neck. "Shhhh, shhh. It's okay Jaune. It's okay. Mary… If you won't take him… I will." He stared at Maria's shocked eyes.

"And let him become anything like you? I'd rather kill him now."

Qrow took a step back. "Why are you so dead set on killing him Mary? Just let me and my son get out of here. And you'll never see us again."

"...Go. Before I change my mind."

"Thank you Mary. Thank you."

And just like that. Maria Arc was left alone. An open window. An empty cradle. And a son she will never know gone forever out of her reach. A son she wanted to kill because of his origins. Because of a stupid set of eyes. It was to much, Maria went to her knees and cried.

/Two years later\

"Come on Jaune say it! Say it!" Qrow was recording Jaune on his scroll. He had already gotten pictures of his first steps but the first words hadn't come and it's almost been two years! Qrow was getting worried. But now, he's overjoyed to hear his precious son's first words!

"Da… Da… Dada!"

"YES! My son's first words! I have to send this to Summer! Oh wait… She'd probably ask where I got a kid. And where I've been for the past two years… What do you think Jaune?... JAUNE?!

Qrow was in one of his baby proof hideouts. That Qrow decided to raise his son in. For the past two years Qrow has been juggling work for Ozpin and caring for his son. And trust me, Terrorists and Grimm will Never take you seriously with a baby strapped to your back.

Currently however Jaune was missing from his booster seat at the kitchen table. Yes the amazing drunk known as Qrow Branwen was up at seven A.M. To take care of his son. And said blond child was no where to be seen.

"Nonononono!" Qrow exclaimed as he ran through the house *ahem* Hideout. As he burst through the upper bathroom door just in case Jaune had somehow started to drown himself he heard a crash and a cry.

Qrow breaking speed barriers, ran downstairs to see Jaune sitting on the counter. Somehow with a bottle of whiskey in his hands. The poor two year old was about to chug it like his milk bottle when his father grabbed the bottle. "Abububu! Hehe at least I know he's my kid." Qrow chuckled and took a swig. "This will be quite interesting."

/Six years later\

A now eight year old Jaune watched as his father handed him his sword and a letter. "Jaune… I need to go for a while. So I'm sending you to your aunt Raven's okay? I trained you to use Reaper as if it was your own. If you show this to them they'll know it's me…" Qrow looked away, tears falling from his eyes. "I'll be back in a few weeks. I'll be back in the blink of an eye…"

"Dad? What's wrong? If it's bad guys chasing us we can beat them up like always right?" Jaune leaned forward. Trying to make eye contact with his father.

Red eyes met before Qrow blinked and looked away. He pointed to an island not a mile away from the coast of Vale. "It's not bad guys that we can just 'Beat up' Jaune. Now, I want you to go to that ferry over there and take this map." Qrow handed him a basic map of directions towards The Branwen/Rose/Xiao-Long household.

"Now be good while I'm away Jaune. Train hard and you might just surpass me some day." Qrow wiped away the last of the tears and gave Jaune a sheepish grin and a hug.

"Thanks dad. I'll see you in a few weeks!" Jaune took a few steps and started to wave.

"Yeah… A few weeks…" Qrow looked down at the ground before he heard his son again.

"And dad?" He asked.

"Yes Jaune?" His father responded.

"I love you!" Jaune gave a big grin and ran towards the ferry before he missed it.

"I love you too Jaune… I love you too."

/In patch\

Ruby was lost. Yang had told her to follow her to signal. Dad and mom had to go to work and they didn't want a six year old to stay at home all by herself for a couple hours. Unfortunately Yang's friends dragged her away before the sisters could reach Signal academy together.

"I'm so lost…." Ruby whined as she walked through downtown Patch. Raven told her that if she was lost to ask someone for directions. But that's harder than you think! Adults are scary! Ruby was too lost in thought that she bumped into something making a loud. *CLANG!*

"Oww…" Ruby was sitting on her butt when she looked up to a blond boy with a red button up and black jeans. "Sorry mister… OH! Do you know where Signal is?" She asked. Who needed to say hi when you just run into someone?

"Sorry." He said. He offered her a hand. "Actually that's the place I'm looking for too! How about I help you and you can help me kay?" He offered her a map of patch. "What's your name by the way?" The blond boy asked.

"It's Ruby, Ruby Rose." She said as the two started towards Signal academy.

"That's a cool name! My name's Jaune. Jaune Branwen. It's not as cool as your name though..." Ruby stopped and stared wide eyed at Jaune. Silver eyes met red.

"My other mom's name is Branwen! Are you related or something?" She got giddy as she sped up to Jaune.

"Well I'm looking for someone named Raven. And if that's who you're talking about than yes!" Jaune also got giddy. Did this mean Ruby was his cousin? How lucky could he get?

"Oh my gosh that's so cool! Raven is at signal with my mom and dad! Lets go! Let's go! Let's go!" She grabbed Jaune by the hand as they started to run in a random direction. It took half an hour of running around together to finally reach the front gates of Signal academy.

The bronze gate was closed but if you looked through the bars you could see a blond girl arguing with a tall black haired woman. "I told you! My friends dragged me away before I could grab Ruby!" The blond one said.

"Your other mother will be very disappointed in you Yang. Now come, let's go find your little sister before she gets abducted by some drunk downtown." The black haired one turned towards the gate and stopped when she caught sight of Ruby and Jaune. But what she was looking at wasn't Jaune but the sword on his back. Pointed diagonally towards the ground.

Raven stormed Jaune and Ruby. Drawing her blade as she crashed through the gates knocking both children on their backs. "Woah!" Jaune yelled as he landed on his behind. Before he got up a red blade was at his throat as Raven started to interrogate the poor blonde.

"Where did you get this?" She threatened, after all this was her brothers weapon after all, he'd always have it with him.

Jaune put his hands to his face. "It's my dads! He gave it to me and told me to come here looking for his sister!" He yelled. Raven raised her blade and Jaune scooted away.

"Who is your father?" She asked.

"His name is Qrow! Qrow Branwen! And I'm his son Jaune Banwen!" He yelled.

Raven's eyes softened and she sheathed her blade. She offered the blond boy a hand and ruffled his hair. "I apologize. My name is Raven. Your father's older sister. Or to be more precise your aunt." On the outside Raven looked cold but kind. A no nonsense kind of woman. But on the inside, she was doing backflips 'Another child Yaaaaay! Ooooh and he's a boy! He's like a combination of Qrow and Tai! He's just so cute!' Unfortunately Jaune couldn't see this and was terrified of his new aunt.

"U-Uh he said to hand this to you." Jaune handed his new aunt the letter his father gave to him. Raven quickly snatched it and tore it open. It read

Hey, Rave!

I know you're probably busy doing the deed with Tai and all but I got a kid! Ain't that something? Anyway, my boy and I got into some trouble that I'll need to take care of. Only a couple of months. At most, a year. Besides he should probably meet his cousins (How are the little rascals anyway?) And plus, you're the only one I can trust with a Branwen so be sure not to break him alright?

(P.s. There's pictures of him growing up. I know how you like to ogle at cute things ;)

-Qrow

Raven didn't know if she be happy to take care of another kid with Summer and Tai or sad at the fact that she couldn't get a recording of Jaune's first words. But there was one thing she did know what to do.

She was going to tear her brother a new one.

* * *

Kablam! Another new story on saturday! Wow such good content. Am I right? Ah who am I kidding this is just something I wanted to get started before the end of September as it was on my 'Goals' list on my phone.

I know this was kind of a darker beginning chapter for a dumb comedic harem fic but that's what Omakes are for! Anyway, this is just a beginning chapter for the as I have dubbed the 'Raven and Rose arc'

But now for another comedic Omake because Happy times!

Also, PM me to send in an Omake. (Because I'm too lazy to write a bunch myself so please do it!)

Until next time!

-Nate

* * *

Omake 1: Burpees!

Qrow has a son. He couldn't believe it. Not five minutes ago he practically kidnapped him from

his mother who wanted to kill him. Here's the thing about Qrow though. He was raised by a group of bandits. He barely knew how to read when he left for Beacon. And being raised by a group of bandits meant one thing.

He had no idea how to take care of a baby.

Not five minutes after leaving the Arc household Jaune started to cry. Now Qrow had no Idea how to make Jaune stop. And being in a Grimm infested woods with a crying baby was not the best situation to be in.

Thinking of no other option he called his partner who immediately picked up. "Qrow! It's been months since we seen you! Where are you? Are you okay?" She shouted.

Qrow took the scroll away from his ear and started. "I'm alright I just need to ask a uh… 'Hypothetical' question."

"And what 'hypothetical' question is it hmmm?"

"Let's say I have a baby. Right? And this baby is crying really loudly. And I know he didn't take a dump in his pants right? So how do I make the baby stop crying?"

"That's a very specific question to just be 'Hypothetical' Qrow. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong summer! Just uh… What would I do?"

"I'd pat there back to see if the baby just needs to be burped."

"Oh…" Qrow then proceeded to do just that earning a rather loud "Belch.: from the baby. "Wow thanks Summer!"

"Qrow… Why did I just here some patting and a burp? Do you have a baby with you Qrow? QROW?"

"Uh, thanks for being a great partner summer! Bye!" *Click*

"Qrow! Qrow! Did you just? Ugh!"

* * *

(Next chapter) September 22nd


	2. He's a little runaway!

**Hello world!**

 **I got an announcement on some of my stories. "A knight's Journey" and "Following the Soul" will be put on hold for now. Now before you go ranting It's just that I put way too much on my plate and I need to take a metaphorical diet.**

 **So I'll post on the weekend and "Model Huntsman" will be posted on Monday's still. "Following the Soul" will follow up when "Model Huntsman" gets finished. It won't be a couple weeks for a bit but if you can wait until then I'd appreciate it.**

 **Anyway, Little timeskip happening as Raven takes over as surrogate mother for Jaune as he becomes the big brother to Ruby and Yang.**

* * *

"Again!" Raven yelled. Holding her sword in a kendo like style as Jaune charged his 'mom'

"Huraggh!" Jaune charged, Reaper in it's sword form. His 'mother' had been training him a year and a half now. His sword fighting had improved over the year and a half so has his scythe fighting. If it weren't for his 'mothers' he would probably be at the same skill level of Signal student.

Now, with harsh training ,at his request, Jaune would most likely pass Beacon's initiation at twelve years of age. However, Jaune knew that he couldn't find his father while going to a school with the lowest age gap being five years.

After a barrage of stabs towards Raven's torso. All of which being parried by his 'mother' She went for a vertical slash over her head. Jaune quickly brought the broad side of Reaper to block the slash. After clashing with Raven for a few more minutes the door to the cabin opened.

"Honey! Jaune! Dinner's ready!" The blond man who became to what Jaune thought as a awesome uncle. Taiyang Xiao-Long closed the door as Raven motioned for her son to follow her as they entered the cabin the were greeted by a red blur.

"Big brother!" Ruby tackled her surrogate brother as she hugged him. "I missed you Big Brother! Mom was worried that you and other mom were going to kill each other!" She pouted.

"Ruby, stop exaggerating." A blond girl walked out of the hallway and grabbed the small red. "Hey big bro, how was training with mom?" Yang had started training underneath her father in close quarters combat while Jaune had trained under his mothers in the art of swordplay and scythe-play.

"Not too bad, Mom punched me in the gut… That kinda sucked." Juane sighed as the three children joined the three adults at the large dining room table. Summer Rose came out with a pink apron. Her hands were covered in oven mitts while holding a glass bowl, steam rising off of the bowl from the food inside. "I made casserole~!" Jaune tilted his head in confusion. Mom only made casserole on a special occasions. It was Jaune's favorite food after all! It was the first real food he had tasted after leaving his dad.

"What's the occasion?" Jaune asked. He looked to his sisters for answers but only got large grin's. Jaune blinked and looked back to his mothers one of which had a grin from ear to ear while the other held a small smile.

Raven leaned closer. "Well… We didn't want to ruin today because…" Suddenly several popping noises were heard by the blond boy. Streamers and confetti was launched all over the dining room from his sisters and uncle. Much to Jaune's confusion.

"Seriously guys, what's the occasion?" Jaune started to get a little frustrated. That is, until Yang grabbed her big brother and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Silly! It's your birthday! Surprise! Now get ready, we've got presents, cake and-"

"B-But today can't be my birthday..." Jaune was sitting as he put his hands to his head. Tears we're welling up in his eyes.

"Jaune, it really is your birthday… What's wrong my little bandit?" Raven put a hand on her son's shoulder as he started to tremble. 'My little bandit' was Raven's nickname for her son. It came to her when Jaune asked about what his dad's life was like as a bandit.

"B-But da-dad said he'd be here on my birthday! And if he's not here, then it can't be my birthday! He wrote it in his letter!" Jaune pulled a small piece of paper from his back pocket, Raven and Summer looked at the letter. Jaune never had it away from his person. He even slept with it!

The letter in question was one Qrow had written to his son months ago. To him it read about how his 'boss' needed him for a little longer but he'd be back on his son's birthday, and he would grab Jaune and go on adventures like good times. But to Raven, with a little magic, it read

 _Hey Rave,_

 _I know I said i'd be back for Jaune, but uh, I'm not coming back for him. He can't have a dad like me. It was a mistake for me to keep him for as long as I could. But the kid needs a family. And I'm not it. Never will be. Tell the kid in a few months. I'm sure he'll have given up on me by then. Be the mom his real mother never could be. Let him have sisters. I'm sure Yang and Ruby will be the best thing that ever happened to him._

 _-Qrow,_

 _(P.s. Don't come looking for me. Oz already has me on a mission)_

Back in reality Raven snapped out of her trance to see Summer hugging her son as he started to weep over his father. He muttered about it still not being his birthday. Ruby and Yang were stunned the ten and twelve year old duo looked down at the ground.

Raven patted Summer's back as she motioned to let her see her son. Summer nodded and stood up and went to Taiyang as she hugged him. Raven knelt down to be eye level with her son. "Jaune… Can you come out side with me my little bandit? It's about your father."

Jaune's eyes physically brightened as he hugged his mom and the two went outside. Passing through the screened door and into the front yard Raven motioned for her son to stop as he looked to his mother and she knelt down.

"What is it mom? Is dad coming? Is he? Is he?" Jaune bounced up and down. As Raven's eyes softened. Her little bandit was just a bundle of joy wasn't he?

Her eyes downcast as she looked to the ground then to her little bandit. "Jaune. My son. Your father… Your father isn't coming back. Ever. He's… Abandoned you, to us." Raven looked to her little bandit to see what it looked like his world had completely shattered.

" _NO!_ "

/12 hours earlier\

Ruby was excited to say the least. It was her big brother's birthday! It was almost as exciting as Ruby's own birthday. She was ecstatic! Ruby had spent weeks looking for the perfect gift until she finally decided on a maroon cape like her's and their mother's.

When she had woken up she had almost burst through Jaune's door to yell happy birthday to him. Only to be caught by her sister and dragged back into Yang's room. "Mom wants to keep Big bro's birthday a surprise to him okay? I know it'll be hard to not let him know. But if you can hold out tonight you can go all out."

Ruby was weighing her options. But in the end her love for her big brother trumped her love to tackle him. After all, Ruby knew she was going to be the one to marry him! She was the only one for him! He liked weapons almost as much as her and was terrible at making friends too! It was a match made in heaven! Not even Yang will stop her conquest to Jaune's heart!

After a quick breakfast, it was time for school. Both Jaune and Ruby dreaded school. For different reasons. For one, Jaune hated to learn and Ruby knew her big brother was smart enough to just skip right to Beacon from signal but he stayed behind. Clearly for her, wasn't that sweet?

Ruby however hated school because she had to deal with Yang and her posse. Luckily Jaune scared them away from her, that's just like him! He was smart and could fight better than anyone! Even Yang. That's the only reason the kids at Signal respected him, he could beat the fifth years without breaking a sweat. And his weapon was scythe? He was literally perfect in Ruby's eyes.

There was just one problem that stood in between Ruby confessing to her big brother. One ginormous problem that stood in between her and a life of happiness with multiple kids ordered from the stork company.

The problem was. Her big sister.

Her big butt big sister stood in front of her, blocking her path to happiness with her massive loches of golden hair that she inherited from their father. Yang clearly held feelings for the same sibling and neither Ruby nor Yang were willing to share the big brother.

It was a rivalry for the ages. Small and cute red or big and beautiful yellow. And Ruby was not about to lose to her sister. But Ruby knew that in a few years she would beat Yang. She drank lots of milk after all!

But right now. In the present, Ruby and Yang had a truce. After school, Jaune left to go train with Ruby's other mother in 'The way of the blade' or so her mother says. It was only another hour before the big surprise and Ruby couldn't wait.

Summer made a side remark about how she hoped the two didn't kill each other. Ruby's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Mom and big brother were going to kill each other!? Ruby was freaking out. It took all her determination to not run out to save her big brother from the clutches of her mother.

But Ruby knew the rules. 'One must not interfere in a Branwen's training. It is the most serious offence to stop a Branwen in the middle of a work out. One that is punishable by a time out' And Ruby was not about those evil time outs.

After another ten minutes Taiyang had gone to grab the Branwen's which was suicide in Ruby's eyes. Maybe he was sacrificing himself to save his nephew. Ruby couldn't tell. Luckily Jaune ran in first and Ruby tackled him. "Big brother!" She hugged her brother tightly. As tight as she could. "I missed you Big Brother! Mom was worried that you and other mom were going to kill each other!" She was not exaggerating in the slightest as she hugged him tighter.

Suddenly her rival in love for her big brother had entered from the hallway. "Ruby, stop exaggerating." Ruby twitched as she let go of her favorite sibling and led him to the kitchen where Summer was holding her special casserole dish. There were poppers and streamers lightly taped underneath the dining room table. When Jaune asked for the occasion she knew it was the signal. She snatched as much as her hands could carry and practically threw it at her big brother.

After an explanation of it being his birthday from her rival in love. Jaune looked suddenly sad. She didn't know why but that made her angry. Why was her big brother sad! It was his birthday! But when he explained that his father was supposed to come and visit him she became sad as well. Ruby guessed that Jaune's father left him here for a year and a half for a reason.

When Raven took her son outside Ruby looked to Yang who was nearly lighting anything flammable near her on fire. She stormed up to her mother and father and began to shout. "Why should he care about some old deadbeat of a dad when he has us?"

Summer shushed yang and put a hand on both the girls shoulders "Jaune's father… Has a very special connection to Jaune and Jaune has one to his father as well. He may be family, but we are nowhere near being as close to Jaune as he is with his father. Do you understand?"

"Then I'll make him understand that he should just forget about him! I should be way more important than that old man!" Yang nearly screamed as she was about to run towards the door and chase after her big brother and mother both girls heard an ear shattering scream.

" _NO!"_

/12 hours earlier\

Yang was happy to say the least. It was her big bro's birthday today. She got her brother a golden locket with symbol on it. She had saved up her weekly allowance to get an aura reinforced locket so it would never ever break. Just like her love for her big bro. And not that silly sibling love. _Real_ love. Yang knew Jaune was the one. She was going to marry her big bro and have a bunch of kids with him! She just knew it.

Before she could reminisce about the moment she fell in love with her big bro she snagged Ruby by the hood before explaining to her how their mom's wanted to keep his birthday a secret. It wouldn't be much of a suprise if he knew about the surprise right?

But for now, it was time for school. Jaune helped pack lunches for everyone with mom and started us on our merry way. School was the best part of Yang's day. She could hang out with friends while beating people up? How awesome was that? Yang was the strongest in her year other than her big bro. She didn't know how or why but he was strong, _really_ strong. He could even beat her in close quarters combat. With a hand behind his back! That just proved how much of a perfect couple Yang and Jaune were to be. The strongest of Signal academy marrying the second strongest? It was a match made in heaven!

What was hard for Yang however, was the fact that neither Jaune nor Ruby had any friends at all. For different reasons of course. Ruby may not have realized it, but Jaune is _really_ intimidating. That's the only reason people never approach him! He just scares the crap out of anyone who's near. Other than Yang or Ruby of course. Ruby on the other hand is just really bad at socializing, hell, she doesn't even want to socialize. "I don't need anyone other than big brother!" She would say.

Today however one of her friends asked why she even stands those two. "They're weird and scary Yang, how do you even put up with them?" Yang may or may not have snapped right then and there. And she may or may not have left a beat up girl in the corner of the gym today. No one insults her future husband no matter what, oh! And Ruby too I guess.

After school today big bro left to train with mom while Yang went to train with dad in hand to hand combat. Yang knew that dad was going easy on her. Even though she had begged for him to go harder on the training, it was nowhere near as tough as what mom was giving big bro. Other mom made a side comment that the two were going to kill each other. Yang rolled her eyes as dad beat her to the punch of getting Jaune and mom. "Honey! Jaune! Dinner's ready!" he yelled as he went back inside.

Yang quickly went to go to the bathroom and put on some makeup and mess with her hair one last time. She needed to look pretty to catch big bro's eye. By the time Yang had finished brushing her golden locks Ruby was hugging Jaune and going on about how mom was going to kill him or something like that.

"Ruby, stop exaggerating." She said. She grabbed Ruby by the collar and pulled her off of big bro. It was time for dinner and the big shabang. Yang was almost as excited as Ruby about this. Other mom came out of the kitchen with her signature apron and casserole. Jaune asked about the occasion that's when Ruby and Yang reached underneath the table where confetti and streamers were taped underneath the table and threw it at Jaune. Jaune looked even more confused as he was bombarded with confetti.

It was when Jaune asked about the occasion Yang put her arms around her big bro. "Silly! It's your birthday! Surprise! Now get ready, we've got presents, cake and-" she was cut off when Jaune started to tremble. He went on and on about how it couldn't be his birthday. His dad hadn't showed up yet. And when mom grabbed big bro to bring him outside Yang looked to her father who was hugging other mom. And to say the least.

Yang was pissed.

Why would big bro want his dad! He had her and Ruby and mom! What more could he want! She asked her dad what he would need to be happy and his response was not what Yang was looking for. "Jaune's father… Has a very special connection to Jaune and Jaune has one to his father as well. He may be family, but we are nowhere near being as close to Jaune as he is with his father. Do you understand?" No, no she didn't understand. What she did understand was that he needed to forget that old bird and stay with her. Make a big happy family! Who needed that stupid man who left her big bro.

Yang sprinted towards the door to grab her big bro and bring him back. To open the presents that he hadn't opened yet but that's when she heard her mom say the words to Jaune. "Jaune. My son. Your father… Your father isn't coming back. Ever. He's… Abandoned you, to us." And those words broke Yang's heart. She knew that Jaune's father meant the world to him. He would brag about how strong he was and that nobody could beat him. And Yang wanted to take that away? She reached for the door when Jaune screamed.

" _NO!"_

/-\

Jaune was broken. Dad would never leave him right? It said so in his letter! He was coming back on his birthday. And if he didn't come back then that means it wasn't his birthday. "It can't be mom. You're lying mom. You're a really bad liar. Dad is coming back, see? He even wrote it here." Jaune in his hysterics pulled out the letter. Pointing to him the point where it said he was coming back on his birthday. But to Raven, he was just pointing at where his father said that he was leaving his son.

"I'm sorry my little bandit. He won't ever be coming back." Raven tried to hug her son but he pushed her away and ran towards the forest. Towards his father's cabin. His mother had told him that's where she and her father hung out when they wanted to get away from the loud noises.

To him, it was a sanctuary. To know his father would be back soon. Raven gave chance to Jaune but he was faster and lighter. Raven reached for her weapon to create the portal to her son but quickly realized that she left it back at the house.

Now in the forest Jaune quickly lost Raven in the dense shrubbery and trees as he sprinted towards his father's cabin. He slammed open the doors. The candles were lit around the only table in the room sized building. There were streamers and confetti. A large sign said 'Happy Birthday Jaune!' was hung along the rafters. Jaune assumed this is where the cake and presents were going to be held after eating the casserole he so rudely ran from. Eyeing a few presents on the table he quickly opened them.

After tearing through his presents he took inventory. One idea was in his head the entire time. 'If he isn't coming to me. Then I'm coming to him. No matter what' he kept on repeating it in his head like a mantra as he took inventory of what he had gotten. From Ruby he had gotten a maroon cloak similar to his mother's and Ruby's herself. He got a golden, aura infused, amulet from Yang. He slid it over his neck and looked to his final two presents from his two mothers. Summer had gotten Jaune a journal for himself. He didn't know why but he felt like there was something special about it. And finally from his other mother. Raven gave her son her weapon. The red blade gleamed in the candle light as he sheathed with nothing on his back but a maroon cloak the color of his eyes, a crimson sword and a gold amulet. And a final journal he tore out a page from the journal and wrote a goodbye letter to his family.

 _Dear family,_

 _I have to go. I'm going looking for my dad. I'll find him. No matter what it takes. You've given me so much. I want to thank you, mothers, uncle, Yang and Ruby. You are the best family I could have ever gotten. I wish you luck on your lives, but I kinda need to leave to find my dad. I can't stay on Patch and look for him_

 _I'm sorry_

 _-Jaune_

It wasn't much. But it will have to do. Raven would look for him. But she needs her sword to create her portals. And currently he has that sword. Hearing voices, most likely his family. Jaune fled. He fled towards the first place he could think of. 'Vale seems like a good place to search. I'll find you soon dad. Real soon.' And with, Jaune fled

/Vale, the slums\

"Give us the cash rat!" A man in a black suit and red tie kicks down a girl into a garbage can. The small girl gets up and tries to run out of the alley. Maybe if she can make it into the streets somebody will help her. The man grabs the girls collar and drags her back in. "I said...Give. Me. The. Money!"

The sun shines into the alley. Blocking the girls sight of the outside world. All she sees is the man pull a knife and thrust towards her face. She closes her eyes. Maybe in another life things won't be so bad? Oh, who was she kidding she knows it'll all go black soon.

"Hey!" The man stops mid thrust. He turns around to see a blond kid. A garbage can in one hand and a lead pipe in another. A tattered cloak the same color of his eyes. Heck they're the same color as the girls eyes. Maybe their family or something. "Let her go!"

"Yeah? What are you? Her knight in shining armor or something?" The man asks. The girl opens her eyes as she stares at the silhouette of the kid. She had to say. He looked kind of dashing in the light. However, when he stepped forward he revealed just to be a scrawny blond kid. Maybe he'd be enough of a distraction to get away?

To her surprise he drops the weapons and reaches behind him to grasp nothing. His eyes widened for half a second before quickly reaching lower and pulling out a crimson blade. He held it in both of his hands as he charged forward. The man didn't put up much of a fight as he quickly dashed away from the kid wielding a freaking sword. When the man turned the corner he turned back to emerald and reached out a hand.

She flinched away. "Hey, don't worry. I don't bite. What's your name?" Her saviour asked.

She slowly but surely reached her hand forward and brought her closer. "E-Emerald." She stuttered. Her saviour hugged her close. Much to her surprise she snuggled closer. For one reason or another she trusted him, even though she just met him.

"Good to meet you Emerald. I'm Jaune, and I'm heh kinda lost. And don't have a place to stay. Do you know at least somewhere I can get a roof over my head?" He asked. Emerald nodded vigorously as she grabbed him by the hand and out of the alley way.

"You can come to my hideout! We can steal stuff together!" She half cheered half dragged him.

"Heh, sounds nice emerald. Lead the way."

* * *

 **It's done! My longest chapter ever written on this story! I don't know why but my mind was brimming with ideas and I knew I just had to write them! Right after one paragraph was done another idea popped into my head and I just had to write it.**

 **Anyway, Jaune runs from home number one to home number two with a new little sister emerald! Hooray! She gets a big brother! Speaking of which, I wanted Jaune to hold that 'big brother' sort of cliche as I felt like anything similar to this I read had Jaune being the small fry and nobody likes that!**

 **Jaune also gets an item from each of his siblings and parents (excluding Tai, poor Tai) I gave Jaune Raven's sword so one, he couldn't be recognized having Qrow's weapon. And two so I had a way to counteract Raven's damn portal semblance.**

 **This was a** _ **huge**_ **chapter for me and I was able to get so many ideas out of my head after clearing my plate for the week so I could finally start this story off the right way. A way that no one gets disappointed. Anyway I wanted to add a little bit more to finish off this chapter. So enjoy!**

 **Also the computer I wrote and published this on didn't have grammarly so I'm sorry if I missed something when I read through this. Grammarly usually gets the ones I miss for me.**

 **Until Next time!**

 **-Nate**

* * *

Returning empty handed.

"Jaune? Jaune? Can you hear me? I'm sorry!" Raven was searching for her son with her two daughters, husband and teammate. She was hysterical when she crashed through the household yelling that her little bandit had run away. Raven was currently however running towards her old brother's cabin where the second half of the party was going to take place.

When she opened the door and saw the presents were opened she smiled. 'He's probably hiding somewhere. Don't worry my little bandit, I'll find you.' As Jaune's mother searched through the one room cabin she looked through all of his usual hiding spots. Under the bed, in the chimney. Taped under the table. Unfortunately he wasn't in any of these places as she started to frantically search the cabin.

Summer and the girls had reached the cabin and started to look for Jaune as well. That's when Raven found something. A letter. Maybe it was a card that one of Jaune's friends sent him. She pondered on why hadn't he opened it. She tore it open to see the words that broke her heart. She knew what the rest of the letter was going to say when she read the words.

 _Dear family_

That's all Raven needed to read to know Jaune was gone she quickly reached for her sword until she realized that she had given it to Jaune as a present for his birthday. A present he had taken. He had taken away the only way for her to reach him. And now, her little bandit was gone.

Raven went to her knees as she sobbed. Yang quickly snatched the letter and started to read it. Her hair quickly let fire as she ran towards the edge of Patch. It would not be to any avail however. Her little bandit was gone. Gone for good. Raven slammed her fist down onto the wooden floors and looked up to the open doorway.

'I will find you my little bandit. No matter the cost'

* * *

 **(Next Chapter) September 29th**


	3. Growing up on the streets!

**Hello, world!**

 **It's a wonderful Sunday. And I've got quite the chapter for you! I've had days, days! To work on this puppy. With the new addition of not one, but two family members to Jaune's respective growing family it seems like he might be in over his head. Oh! Who am I kidding he was in over his head the moment this dumb idea came into my head!**

 **Emerald has a new big bro. It's getting hard for me to come up with nicknames for the little blonde rascal or should I say the nicknames his little siblings give him.**

 **Anyway, a really long chapter. But again, I just have so many ideas on what to do, it feels like my brain is going to explode right out of my head! Let's just say after this, Jaune is going to get a "Cold" reception to his new family. But let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, Don't want to spoil** _ **too**_ **much of what I'm writing. *Wink Wink* Besides, why talk about the new family if we haven't even met the current one. Am I right?**

 **Anywho, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing this beast of words.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Girls! I'm home!" Jaune yelled. He ducked underneath a cloth. It was nailed to a doorway of an abandoned apartment where the now thirteen-year-old teen laid his eyes on the small room in front of him. Emerald had apparently found the building where other street rats claimed a room. Emerald took one nearest to the roof exit.

The room itself was pretty nice. Jaune had snagged a few chairs and couches from some rich country bumpkins who didn't even know how to lock a door. To his right, the living room shifted into a kitchen with a working sink and oven. To their luck, the Vale council just 'forgot' about this building so water was still running. If one were to look across the entrance of the room, two doors were there.

One is the bathroom, decently clean. At least compared to the other rooms with cockroaches and the likes. Jaune grimaced at thought of his sister finding any sort of bug anywhere in the apartment. The door to the left, however, was the bedroom. Containing only one bed. Jaune's sisters usually slept together while he slept on the couch.

Throwing his satchel on the kitchen counter he unloaded multiple wallets, jewelry, and the likes. However most likely his most crowning achievement was the huntress level weapon that he stole. The leather crop was perfect for close quarters. All he had to do now is figure out how to change it into whatever gun it was.

Opening up a drawer in the kitchen there was a pile of fake lien, a fake to ward off thieves in the building. He lifted a small compartment and emptied out the lien bills as he shredded the cards in the wallet. Looking at his scroll Jaune saw that he had gotten back nearly two hours later than he wanted. Jaune groaned. The girls were going to be pissed.

"Girls? Are you here?" Jaune prayed. Just prayed that the two munchkins had left so he could at least pretend he was on time. After nothing but silence, Jaune nodded to himself as he went to the bathroom. Oddly enough the bathroom door was closed. Which it never was unless someone was in it. He leaned his ear to the door to hear two mouths breathing. He smirked. As he stepped back he started to feign ignorance. "Now where on earth could my little sisters be? If I didn't know better I'd think they'd left me!" Jaune started.

"But I have all this chocolate and ice cream! Whatever shall I do with it! I guess I'll have to eat it all by myself! Oh! And it's extra dark chocolate with mint and Neapolitan ice cream! But they're my sister's favorites! But they're gone so I guess I'll have to eat it all by myself! Time to dig in!" The breathing hitched as the bathroom door literally flew off of its hinges. The sound of glass shattering and two bodies hitting the blonde were heard all throughout the apartment complex.

"NOOO!" two voices screamed as they hugged their 'brother' tighter. "Y-You can't eat my favorite kind of chocolate! You just can't! Or you'd be the worst big brother ever!" Emerald cried. As Jaune giggled when another body literally attached to his head.

Neo was hugging her big brother so tightly it hurt. "Please! I'm sorry! It was all Emmy's fault!" Neo pleaded. The twelve-year-old girl hugged and cried. As her bigger adoptive brother just rolled his eyes. He learned that all the pranks the girls played on him were entirely Neo's idea. After all, she was the mastermind of the heists that the two pickpockets pulled off. But she would always blamed her mocha skinned sister.

"It's alright girls. I would never eat your favorite treats. Besides…" Jaune tore the two girls off of his head and left leg. As he stood them up, he leaned forward and reached behind their ears. As he brought them out one was filled with a small bowl of Neapolitan ice-cream behind the pink haired girl's ear. While Jaune pulled out a large dark chocolate mint candy bar behind his little sister's dark ear. The two girls squealed at their brothers 'magic' "Why would I when you can make your own?"

As the girls gobbled down the treats Jaune chuckled at his little sister's actions. It's been about half a year when Jaune met Emerald or as Neo likes to call her 'Emmy'. Speaking of Neo, Jaune had found the poor girl about to be choked to death by some thug in an alley about three months ago. It was on the news when someone was looking for a murderer who decapitated a gang member. Jaune simply sighed as he had to have Emerald steal for a little bit while Jaune stayed in hiding.

As the two sat down to finish their sweets Jaune picked up the door that Emerald had somehow kicked off of its hinges for a freaking chocolate bar. 'She's way too strong for her own good.' Jaune sighed and slowly but surely put the door back into its place. As he turned around he saw that Neo was shaking Emerald upside down hard to see if they could find more hidden treats. "Anything?" Neo asked.

"J-Just a b-bloody-nose" Emerald said as Neo shook her down. After giving the two pranksters a scolding about 'Shaking down your family, literally' he looked at the clock. The glass was chipped but it still did its job.

"Alright girls, time for dinner. I think we're going for mac and cheese tonight. Any objections?" Emerald nodded her head no.

"How about ice cream for dinner tonight big brother?" Neo asked. With an all too serious face for a twelve-year-old asking for ice cream for dinner. Jaune just shook his head as he got the water boiling. Taking two boxes of mac and cheese from the cupboard. It was fairly simple for a dinner of three. Jaune flicked on the news on his scroll much to the two little girls disappointment who wanted to watch clam carl. Who lives in a melon under the ocean.

The news really didn't say much more than simple robberies and awards for certain restaurants. The weather tomorrow was going to rain. Not a good day to rob somebody. As the mac and cheese finally cooked Jaune threw in the powdered cheese as he set three bowls onto the little counter/bar of the kitchen. Dragging a seat in between the two girls he switched the show to a Spruce Willis movie. "Alright girls, you are about to watch what is the greatest of cop movies of all time. 'Survive easy 2' It's the greatest of the trilogy. Because this one takes place in a train station and it's just pure awesomeness."

/-\

After an hour and a half of pure gunfire and food. The clock on Jaune's scroll said it was half-past nine. "Alrighty, girls it's time for bed. It'll be rainy tomorrow so get ready to train your butts off okay?" The girls groaned as the two went into the bedroom to change Jaune went to the bookshelf and picked out a storybook that the girls would enjoy.

After he knocked and was let in Jaune made a cooing sound. His little sisters were so cute! Neo had gone and grabbed a silk pink robe with small pink pants as her sister next to her had pale green fleece pants and a camo tank top. Much to her brother's ire.

As the two sat in bed cuddling up next to each other, Jaune dragged his usual stool up to the bed. Closing the blinds he snapped on the lamp and opened the book to the first page. Emerald and Neo were watching intently as he was about to begin his ears picked up the sound of feet outside the bedroom door. Quickly and silently he placed the book down and put a finger to his lips.

The girls nodded and pretended to fall asleep. Making Jaune garner a smile on his face. The sound of heels could be heard beyond the door. Judging from the sound of it, whoever it was is in the kitchen. When the sound of drawers opening and closing Jaune cursed. He wanted to rush whoever it was, but the safety of his sisters came first. He may not be able to take them out, but he could at least buy them enough time.

Reaching for his sword he swore silently when he realized he leaned it right in front of the bedroom door. Grabbing Neo's dagger from the nightstand Jaune waited for whoever was on the other side to reach for the door. He tensed when the bathroom door slammed open and shut. He looked to the girls who were slightly shaking one last time before turning back to the door. When the door slammed open Jaune lunged.

Floating in the air mid-lunge with a dagger in his hand was not part of the plan. A blonde woman stood in the doorway. "Don't you dare touch my sisters!" Jaune screamed. Pushing aura all throughout his body he slowly but surely broke whatever was holding him. Books and furniture came flying at him. He ducked and weaved past them charging the woman. Her emerald eyes in slits as she fired more of whatever wasn't bolted down to the floors and walls.

The woman backed into the wall as Jaune slammed his body onto her. Now a thirteen-year-old boy holding now a grown huntress was surprising in of itself but what seemed to surprise the woman more was what he said. "Don't you dare touch my family." He seethed as he held a dagger to her throat.

"Not on my life." The woman said. Her hands in the air. She was scared. No one has ever gotten past her telekinesis it seemed. Jaune guessed she relied too much on it so she may not have gotten a backup. The question was why was she hear?

"What do you want with us?" Jaune pressed the dagger to the woman's throat.

"I came for my weapon that you stole. The crop, it's mine." The woman said. Jaune backed up a few inches before setting down the dagger. Watching the woman at all times Jaune slowly made his way to the counter. Reaching underneath the sink, he grabbed the crop and threw it at the woman.

"Go…" He said. The blonde woman looked at the crop for any damage before making her way to the door.

Before she could leave a voice broke the silence. "Big brother?" It was Emerald. She had come from her room. It looked like she had left Neo back in the room. However, the woman whipped around. Most likely her instincts kicked in as she flicked her crop, multiple objects flying to the green-haired girl. Her eyes widened in fear. The couch was flying towards her petite form.

"Emerald!" He screamed. Jaune ran as fast as he could. Barely having milliseconds he shoved his little sister back into the bedroom. 'She's safe…' He thought. As a shadow loomed over him as the furniture of his room crashed down upon him.

/-\

Emerald was scared. Six months ago, her big adoptive brother saved her from the man trying to kill her. Three months ago he came back with her new sister Neo. He always was full of surprises from magic to jokes he always knew how to make her feel better. So when Emerald had peered the keyhole of the bedroom door to find a blond woman hurling things at her brother, she got scared. Very scared.

Robbers had come into their home before. Where do you think they live? But Emerald's older brother had always 'Taken care' of them. But she was different. She had an _aura_. Compared to the common thieves Jaune had faced, Emerald, for the first time doubted her brother was going to win the fight.

The mocha skinned girl turned to her sister. Who was shuddering at the moment of the sounds and crashes coming from outside the door, "It'll be okay Neo. Jaune has got this in the bag!" She loudly whispered to her 'younger' sister. Jaune didn't know either of their ages, but he assumed that they were maybe a year or two younger than him. Their new birthdays were on the respective dates he had saved them from the streets.

Giving Neo a wink, Emerald turned back to the keyhole. To see that her brother was holding her sisters' dagger to the woman's throat. Even with aura, a direct and hard slice to the neck would still hurt. A lot. Emerald had remembered when Jaune gave Neo the dagger. It was a Christmas gift to her. The handle could extend to make it a spear as well. Jaune had gotten Emerald a piston with a retractable ax blade on the handle. The hammer also turned into a chain with a push of a button. After getting their presents the two always slept with their respective weapons.

After snapping out of her little flashback Emerald turned back to the keyhole to see Jaune reaching for the sink. Assuming he had won when he threw the crop at the lady. She went out to congratulate him. Not knowing the woman's reflexes made it so the couch and other furniture went hurtling towards her.

Before she could even let out a scream she was pushed back into the bedroom. In the aftermath of the resounding crash, the dust settled as a pile of furniture laid atop her brother. Emerald couldn't even react before her sister rushed passed her and started to dig for her brother. 'He won't die from that. Right? He's too strong!' Emerald was screaming in her head. Neo was digging and the blonde woman looked shocked beyond comparison.

"Let me, girls. I assume that was your brother?" The woman said. Both girls nodded their heads profusely as the woman used her semblance to lift the furniture off the poor blond Branwen. After the furniture had moved they looked at Jaune laying almost perfectly on the floor. As if he was in a coffin. His sisters rushed him as they fell to their knees shaking their brother. Emerald was relieved to find him breathing. She turned to the woman and narrowed her eyes. "You…"

The woman cut her off. "*Ahem* It seems I may have… _Misjudged_ the boy I thought he was just a common thief but that was quite… _Heroic_. To say the least. Now come, we have much to discuss your 'brother' and what to do with you three." She fixed her shirt and picked Jaune up bridal style. Much to the girl's ire, they followed the strange woman. Why? Well, what would you do if a woman knocked your brother unconscious and told you to follow her?

After Emerald looked to her sister who nodded back. Looking back at their small home for the last time, they followed the woman with their brother in their arms. Not knowing the adventures that laid ahead of them.

/-\

Jaune woke up with a start. He was in a white room, with white lights and a white bed. 'To much white.' he thought. His eyes narrowed when looked down to see he wasn't in his usual attire of his sister's cloak and his mother's sword. Even his other sister's amulet.

After the quiet beeping of the heart monitor finally caught his attention he followed the noise of snores to see his two sisters, cuddled in the same chair that must have been too big for one of them. He snorted loudly as he looked at the drooling messes of his younger sisters. Their hair intertwined with the others.

The snort, however, woke up Neo who stared wide-eyed at her now awake brother sitting up and taking a picture with his scroll that was on the nightstand. Not caring at the blackmail material that her brother had just attained she pushed her sister to the floor as she tackled her sitting brother like a football player.

"What the hell Neo!~ You can't just push your cute older sister like that! What if Jaune saw us like that…" The last word drained down her throat as she tackled her brother just like her sister. Clinging to his neck he looked astonished.

"It's good to see you two. But where are we?" He asked. As the door to the room opened came out the woman who had knocked Jaune out and almost killed his little sister. Before he could try to jump them, Neo jumped up and crashed into the woman hugging her.

"Mommy!" She squealed in delight. As the woman hugged Neo back Jaune at their in shock as Emerald quickly joined her sister hugging the woman.

"...Mommy?"

* * *

 **What's this? A day late chapter? Please! Before you burn me by the stake I have to say that Fanfiction's servers were down yesterday and I couldn't even read the stuff I've downloaded on the app! It was horrendous. But hey, it gave me time to write an extra thousand or so words in the chapter.**

 **Speaking of the chapter, what a surprise! Not only does Neo show up as another sibling to the blond bastard but he got a new mommy. Yeah, we all know Neo is most likely thirty or something like that when Jaune is seventeen, but where's the fun in that am I right or am I right? So yeah Jaune raised both Emerald and Neo for a few months, living in an abandoned apartment building while Jaune stole his new surrogate mother's riding crop.**

 **So Emerald and Neo will be growing up with the good influences in their lives instead of evil Grimm ladies. And who better than to have the dean of Beacon be there for the two sweethearts.**

 **While some may question that Glynda wouldn't slam a little girl with furniture, we have to remember that we didn't know what she was like four or five years ago. So I made it that she took her huntress training to seriously as she relies on her semblance to take care of anything that might endanger her. Even if it is a little girl.**

 **So the next chapter should be up in a few days. I still have yet to write the next "A Samurai's Journey." Chapter yet so I need to get on that. So have an omake which really isn't it an omake but an addition to the story. So as of now, all omakes so far are 'Canon' if you will.**

 **But, until next time!**

 **-Nate**

* * *

The troubles of a blond parent.

Glynda was currently in her boss' office as he looked at the two girls in front of the dean he looked back at the blonde woman, then back at the two girls who have started to fidget underneath his intimidating gaze.

"So you knocked out their brother and proceeded to kidnap the boy to bring him _here_ of all places in the infirmary?" He asked. He took another sip of coffee from his mug. "And now you want them to stay here? Because…"

"They'd escape from any orphanage sir. They apparently already have… eleven times. So I believe that them staying here would be the best course of action." She put both of her hands on the girl's shoulders make them shake in nervousness. "They can stay in the dorms outside of the main buildings. We have the security to make sure they can't escape."

"And who will take care of these three… children Glynda? You can't expect me or Peter to do it. Because I have work and Peter is… Well, Peter." Ozpin sighed as he set his mug down and spun in his chair.

"What about Bart sir? He could be an excellent foster father." She tried to convince the headmaster. But he shook his head.

"Have you seen him? That new guy may be more excitable than Peter! It would be a hazard to their health!" He leaned forward his hands interlocking.

"Then I will…" She whispered. Just loud enough for the two girls to hear and look at the Beacon's dean with wide eyes

"What was that Glynda? I couldn't hear you." On the outside, he was trying to act serious but on the inside, he was laughing his ass off as he tried to convince his old friend to become a mother. Oh, Qrow would love this! If only he was here right now.

"Than I will!" She exclaimed putting her hand on her chest. Then the pink haired one squealed.

"Your our new mommy!" She quickly hugged the leg of the dean as she smiled down at the two. Emerald only continued to stare at the woman who had knocked out her brother. And now was adopting her and her sister and brother? What was this world coming to?

"Good, I believe that you and your new 'daughters' should get to know each other. I will pull out the adoption forms soon enough. Now go, go! Have some fun!" He exclaimed as his old friend as she nodded.

"Y-Yes come along girls. Why don't we go into Vale for some dinner and ice cream?" Much to Glynda's surprise the pink haired one grabbed her hand and dragged the poor dean to the elevator. After the doors closed Ozpin stood up and started laughing. Harder than he has ever laughed in a long _long_ time. 'Glynda a parent, oh what am I thinking.' He thought.

When he looked down he saw a scroll call picking it up he saw it was Summer. Taiyang and Raven were behind her. "Hey Oz, sorry were calling again. But uh, have you found out anything on Jaune?" She asked.

Stuffing his laughter back down his throat he slowly nodded no, much to the adult's disappointment. "From what I've gathered he hasn't left he hasn't left Vale… Yet. But, on the bright side. Glynda has decided to adopt two girls and a boy! Can you believe it!?"

Summer blinked. "As in _our_ Glynda. _The_ Glynda Goodwitch? That's amazing! You'll have to let me see them!"

"Well from the looks of it, it seems that she'll be sending the three of them to Signal next year, so you'll just have to wait until then," Ozpin said smiling at Summer's pout.

"Fine… Just keep in touch if you find anything about Jaune okay?" Summer hung up on Ozpin before he could respond. As he pulled up the adoption forms he looked at the security footage of Jaune in the hospital bed.

"Just who are you Jaune Branwen?" He said to himself.

* * *

 **(Next chapter) October 6th or 7th.**


	4. Jaune has a great fall!

**Hello, world!**

 **It's a wonderful rainy day in my neighborhood and what a surprise! It's another "Family Ties" chapter. What a coincidence. Yeah right. Here's another chapter in the life of the blond sister loving bastard that is Jaune Arc.**

 **Another chapter of Emerald and Neo trying to outclass each other to gain the affection of their brother. Then to be utterly destroyed emotionally when he 'dies' He also has a mother or another one at least. But this one isn't trying to track the poor bastard down so they can smother them in love and pain. So much pain.**

 **I started this chapter on Monday so it might be a little longer. Then the others but not by too much. Most likely another thousand words than the goal of four thousand each. Which is the usual for this story.**

 **Yeah, I'm just going to slow down on the rest of my stories except this one. That is until my mind finally slows down from having the ideas fly out of my brain. And by fly out, I mean it. I need to stop writing these or my fingers just might fly off my hands.**

 **So there we are. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing this damn beast that destroys a man's fingers.**

* * *

Jaune Branwen, er, scratch that Jaune _Goodwitch_ was currently in a bullhead heading back home to Beacon. For the past year, Jaune Branwen lived with his two sisters and mother. From a distance, you couldn't tell that Jaune was the adopted son of _the_ Glynda Goodwitch. The only difference in traits is his blood red eyes. Jaune had been training with the professors at Beacon academy or as his sisters so lovingly call them 'Uncle Peter and Uncle Barty'. Jaune refused to call such esteemed huntsman his 'uncles'

The reason Jaune was actually _on_ the bullhead was a completely different story. After begging his mother, Jaune was able to secure his place on a mission in Atlas. Ironwood specifically sent for Jaune's mother for her semblance. Let me tell you, it comes in handy to have a semblance to control things with your mind.

Speaking of semblances. Jaune still hasn't gotten his. Much to his annoyance. Even though his two little sisters had somehow managed to figure theirs out before him. Neo learned she could teleport as well as make hard copies of her or anything she teleports. While Emerald was able to create illusions to multiple people. The pranks they played on him had gotten worse and worse over the years. After starting their teenage years they started to become more rebellious much to Jaune and Glynda's horror. Jaune had spent an hour screaming at the two girls for somehow getting into a club and started to drink! At thirteen! That's something for a senior at Beacon! Not two petite little girls!

His big brother instincts had also gotten stronger. He knew his sisters were cute. They were always teasing him about how he had 'Such amazing love interests' as they put it. Jaune however, had to literally beat off boys left and right trying to hit on his precious younger siblings. Sure they could take care of themselves, but what if they were a huntsman. Or worse!

The roar of the bullhead hitting turbulence shook Jaune from his thoughts on his sisters as he looked to his mother. Glynda, in the simplest terms. Was an _amazing_ mother, for Emerald and Neo that is. Her maternal instincts made her a 'mama bear' sort of person with his sisters but not him. Never him.

And it annoyed him. Raven always treated her three children equally. But Jaune knew his mother had her favorites, and he wasn't it. Did she care for him? Yes. Did she care for him more than she cares for Emerald and Neo? No. He didn't know what it was but Jaune and his mother just didn't click.

Maybe it was because he was stronger than the two girls. Maybe it was because he was more mature. He didn't know, but over time, the rift between mother and son grew and grew. She would cuddle and snuggle the two girls much to their annoyance but never him. Sure, he never _asked_ to be hugged or anything. But neither did Neo or Emerald.

Jaune wanted to rekindle his relationship with his mother and fast. So when she had finally said yes to take him on a mission with her, he jumped at the chance. He really did try his hardest to impress and get on his good side of his mother, but nothing worked! From buying her dinner with his pocket cash to trying to impress her on the mission, she would just scowl at him.

As the two blondes entered the bullhead. Jaune's mother took the seat next to him. Jaune being the one closer to the ramp on the machine. After giving a thumbs up to the pilot the bullhead took off, destination Vale.

After a few minutes of _very_ uncomfortable silence, Glynda put a hand on her son's leg. Surprising the boy. Before he could respond in any way she started to speak. "I'm… I'm sorry, I know you were trying to impress me out there. But I am your mother, you don't need to impress me. I'm already so proud of you. I know I'm not the best mother for you and your sisters but I'm trying. And I'm sorry if it doesn't feel like I love you. Because I do! You make up for in what I lack when taking care of the girls. They look up to me, yes. But they look up to you more." She stopped to wipe some tears away. But before she could continue her son butted in.

"Thank you. I love you too. For me, your the best parent I could've asked for. Especially for the girls. I love them, a lot. I have to say, a year ago, I was jealous of the girls longing for you. They needed a parent. And you're it." Jaune reached to hug his mother who met him halfway

"You're right. Let's try to make up shall we?" Glynda said as she broke away from her son. Before he could respond the Bullhead started to shake. Uncontrollably. "Pilot, what's going on here?"

"NEVERMORE!" He screamed. As the bullhead started to shake the ramp broke off. Wind rushing out the two blondes grabbed onto whatever they could. Looking out you could see that the two were still in Atlas land as a ginormous Nevermore started to shoot feathers at the bullhead. Almost two feet in length feathers were embedded into the bullhead as the nevermore cawed at its prey.

Glynda took no time before she started to use her semblance on the giant raven creature. Feathers from the bullhead were launched back at its sender. Gaining a screech of pain. The nevermore lost its balance and lurched forward slamming its head into the bullhead. The resounding shock caused the two blondes to crash into the front of the bullhead. A railing slammed into Glynda as she lost consciousness she looked to her son. Who was sent flying forward.

Out of the bullhead.

/-\

Qrow was not one to get attached to things. He lost too much. So when a year ago, his sister came out of the portal with a blade to his neck asking where her son was. He got scared. He left Jaune with her for his own safety. He didn't want him to get involved. But as it turns out his son ran away. Looking for _him,_ he and his sister traveled Remnant, looking for their son.

So that's why we find Qrow flapping madly towards a bullhead in Atlas. He wasn't sure how _or why_. But Glynda had his son. In Atlas of all places! Now being able to turn into a crow did have its perks. But flying the speed of a bullhead was not one of them.

So as he chased the bullhead in a mad dash he looked on in horror to see a certain blonde boy fly out of the bullhead as the ship continued to fly away. _Without him_. He knew he wasn't going to make it in time. Even aura couldn't save someone falling hundreds of feet into a forest near a dust mine. He knew he wasn't going to be able to save his son. Who was falling because of himself. He knew he was going to watch his son die. He knew he would have to explain to his sister. His son's mother that he didn't, _couldn't_ save their son.

As Qrow watched his son flail through the air. He stopped. He stopped and stared at his son fall. He didn't even scream. His son, his own flesh and blood fall. Qrow just flapped in the air. He didn't even hear the crash of his body. Closing the blood red eyes of his he starts towards the bullhead.

After a few minutes, he found the downed bullhead. The pilot sitting next to an unconscious Glynda Goodwitch. The ladder lying down in the snowy hill of outer Atlas. He landed a few meters into the treeline. Already calling Ozpin. As he entered the clearing that the bullhead made he nodded at the pilot who nodded back. Ozpin picked up. "What is it Qrow I have a meeting with the council in a few minutes."

"I followed Glynda, her bullhead crashed I'm with her now," Qrow said. On the other line was silence as he waited for a response he looked to the pilot who was currently trying to salvage whatever he could get from the ship.

"The council can wait. What's the situation? Is she alright… Is her son alright?" Ozpin hesitated to ask about Jaune.

"Glynda's fine. Just took a hit to the head. She should be up and about in a few. The kid… not so lucky." Qrow started.

"How badly is he injured? Unless...No… For the love of god, Qrow tell me he didn't…"

"He fell."

"Damnit! Just… Let me know when you're heading back. I'll send a bullhead over to you."

"Yeah… Thanks, Oz, we'll be waiting."

It didn't take long for the bullhead to arrive. Vale soldiers and medics rushed out. Already tending to the wounded Glynda and the pilot. When they left the clearing Qrow looked out the window. His son. His _son._ Just died, but he didn't feel anything. Was that normal? Just to lose so much that you can't even feel more pain? Why did it have to be him? His son of all people? He looked to the crash site one last time out of the bullhead's window. Wondering if the Grimm already ate his son's body or if it's just going to stay there. To Rot there for years until they find his skeleton. Maybe they'll never find his body and he'll be left as missing in action. He wasn't even a student Danmit!

"Why did it have to be him?" He asked no one in particular. He wanted answers. But he knew no one would come to give him one.

By the time he reached Beacon Glynda hadn't woken up. The paramedics guessed she should be back and running in a few days. The hit to the head was harder than it looked. Qrow had gone from unfeeling to depression in only a few hours. His flask already empty except for the little droplets of whiskey hiding in there. He didn't even want to leave the bullhead but when both Ozpin and Port dragged him out on his ass he just sat in the courtyard of the academy. Not caring, wanting death but knew he couldn't get it.

He was barely responsive when Ozpin questioned him on what happened. He wanted to be alone. For a long time. Maybe a bottle of whiskey. The guilt he heald in his heart worsened when Glynda's children. Jaune's sisters asked him where there mother and brother were. When he pointed his thumb to Glynda's hospital room they ran towards it. The green-haired one stopped and turned and asked for her brother's room. He answered that "He never got one" She asked if he was alright he only gave her a two answer word. That broke both his and her heart.

"He's dead."

/-\

It had been a few days when Emerald had heard of her brother's death. She refused to believe that he was dead. He survived the fall she could _feel_ it. When her mother woke up she found out almost immediately. Her coworker had told them, what was his name? Quinn? Oh! That's right, _Qrow_.

Emerald didn't like him. No. She hated him, he was the one to give up on her brother, the brother most likely freezing to death somewhere in the middle of Atlas. Uncle Ozpin had refused to even look for a body. It is "too dangerous". Which is complete Bullshit. If Qrow could survive throughout the Grimm lands without dying, how could he not grab her brother's body!?

Emerald had become the pillar of the Goodwitch family. Neo has gone silent, refusing to talk. Something about Jaune coming back to let her speak or something. Goodwitch has buried herself in her work. Her teaching became colder and calculated. Uncaring, the only thing that makes her happy is the sight of her still living children. The loss of her son brought a hole to her heart. A hole that could never be fixed.

Emerald had been trying to fix her broken family, family dinners were silent. Emerald had tried to drag Neo to Vale with her but to no avail. No one was happy with the loss of the Goodwitch son. Nobody got excited, nobody cared for anything. In Emerald's eyes, it seemed that all was lost. Her brother was gone. It always came back to her head. In dreams, which were more like nightmares she watched as he died without her ability to do anything but stand there and watch.

Emerald looked out her window in her room. Praying, praying to whatever god was still out there for her brother to return to her. " _It'll only be a few days Em. Once I'm back we can go on that 'date' you keep nagging on about."_ Those were his last words to her. A promised date she would never get.

To him, it was a joke his sister kept wanting to go on a fake date. Something silly a thirteen-year-old girl wanted to do to get blackmail material on her brother calling him a pervert or something later on.

But to Emerald. It was a real date. She asked her 'brother' out. To others, it may seem gross. Disgusting even. But to Emerald, she knew her real feelings. He was her savior, someone who took her in for nothing but the kindness of his own heart. He rescued her from her own little slice of hell. She loved him, even if he didn't love her back.

She would find her brother. No matter the cost and she knew her sister was on the exact same page…

/-\

When Neo heard her brother had died. She didn't cry. She couldn't tell why. Her sister told her that he had fallen out of a bullhead after a nevermore attack. Somehow she couldn't come to terms with her brother's death. It just seemed too unreal. To her, Jaune was invincible, even when Neo and Emerald had teamed up they could barely put a scratch on him. Not to mention both girls used their semblances on him.

Hell! Jaune could even beat her mother to a standstill. And he was fourteen! He was a god in her eyes. How could he have died? She didn't understand. Her thirteen-year-old mind couldn't comprehend it he was coming back. She knew it. And Emerald knew it too. When her sister told her she wanted to go looking for him, Neo thought she was crazy. What about their mother? She would be broken beyond what she already was.

Neo could tell that her mother was was destroyed about her son's death. She couldn't do anything to save him. Then again, neither could Neo. It wasn't her mother's fault that he died. No, it was the _Grimm_. The creatures of darkness took away her only light. Her savior… Her love. And Neo made it her mission to destroy them. If they wanted to make her mad. Then she was furious. The only thing that stopped her from jumping into the emerald forest to kill as many Grimm until she died was her uncle Peter. The portly man had told her to live on for her brother. Because the only thing they had left of him was his memory. That he lived on in his family's hearts. What a bunch of bullcrap.

Yes, Jaune was her love. No, not some silly child crush that a girl had on her 'big brother'. Neo liked Jaune. A lot, it seemed to be they were fated for one another. From the moment he saved her up until the moment he left her. " _You're always yelling! How about this, we'll play a game, if you stay silent the whole time I'm gone I'll treat you to however much ice cream you want for as long as you stay silent. Okay? Starting… Now!"_ Those words were the last he gave to her. To him, it was a silly game, a way to give their mother a break from all that yelling. To her, it was a promise. A promise to stay silent until he returns her brother. Her love.

And a whole lot of ice cream. Hell, even that wouldn't satisfy the poor girl. If -no, when- he returned she would get a lot more than just ice cream from him. She was going to force that blonde idiot to buy whatever she damn well pleased.

/Three days earlier\

Glynda's eyes fluttered open. The emerald orbs looked around. She was in a white infirmary room. A bandage wrapped around her head. Just below her bun. She had been changed into a hospital gown. Her brain felt like it was oozing out of her ears. The pain was unbearable. She assumed she suffered from a heavy concussion? Why though? What happened? All she could remember was flying in a bullhead than a Nevermore than it crashed into the bullhead and…. Jaune.

Oh gods, where was Jaune? Was he alright where was he? He was closer to the crash then she was. And if she suffered from a concussion? How badly hurt was he? He couldn't possibly be dead? She got flung backward, but what if the bullhead crashed? Was she the lucky one to not get hurt? She prayed to the gods themselves that her son was alright.

When the sound of a door creaking open reached the dean's ears she snapped her neck to see Neo, her second daughter of the two. She was so relieved that she said no to those two coming with her. Snapping out of her thoughts she greeted her youngest daughter. "Hello, sweetie…"

"MOMMY! I'm so glad you're okay! Your weird coworker said you were in here! But where's Jaune? Is he in here too?" Neo asked. As she comedically and frantically searched the hospital room for her brother.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I… I haven't seen your brother? Do you know if he's okay?" She was happy to see her daughter and especially happy to know that her daughter thinks Qrow as weird. He may be reliable to get things done. But that doesn't mean he's a good person outside of fighting the creatures of darkness and those who threatened the peace.

Before her daughter could respond. The door opened once again to reveal her boss and close friend. "Ozpin…" Glynda started. Before she could continue, he put a hand up to stop her. He looked to Glynda's daughter.

"Neo… Could you give your mother and I a moment? I have some very… _disturbing_ news." Neo nodded and scampered out of the room. Before the door could close completely she saw her eldest daughter, Emerald wrapping the younger Goodwitch into a hug.

"Where is Jaune?" She interrogated.

"That's what the news is about-"

"Where. Is. My. Son?" She seethed through her teeth.

"Dead Glynda. He's dead, Jaune fell out of the bullhead. Qrow wasn't able to make it in time to catch him. No one could have survived that fall, not even with his crazy amounts of aura. He's not coming back." Ozpin wanted to be blunt. It was the only way, it would have been worse to keep her in the dark. "The funeral will be in two weeks." Ozpin left before the storm that was to come. Losing a child is hard. He knew she needed to grieve.

He grabbed her two daughters before they could rush to their mother. They looked at Ozpin in confusion. The door shut behind him as he dragged the two girls, tears streaming down both of their faces.

The scream that the mother let out was heard all throughout the kingdom of Vale that night.

/Three months later\

"Hey, John!"

A rabbit Faunus with white ears walks over to a fifteen-year-old teenager. He was originally blond but the dust and soot of the Schnee mines covered his once regal face and hair. Making him look as if he was born with the darkest hair imaginable. His once bright red eyes were dull, over the course of three months was subjugated to torture by the racist asshats that worked for the Schnee's. Really, all of them did, but did they really have a choice?

Up in Atlas the only work you could have if you weren't wealthy was A) Join the military and die by either Grimm or bandits or B) Work in the mines until an accident finally kills you. Both options had the top two worst wages of all of Remnant but as Jaune used to say -er _John-_ "Work is work."

The once blonde boy looked up to see his only friend if you could call him that. He was the only friendly person besides his only sister in the mine. He was the one who taught him the way of the mines when he woke up. His name was Lepus. The arctic hare faunus. The unofficial leader of Schnee mine #14.

"What do you want Lepus? Did you find a crystal and come to gloat?" John threw his pickaxe over his shoulder. A pile of red dust crystals by his feet. None were larger than a quarter. "Because I have a quota if I want to keep big sis and myself fed for the winter.

"Sister this. Sister that. She's not your real sister you know?" Lepus put his hands on his hips and leaned forward. Teasing the boy.

"I took her last name. I consider her the closest thing I've got to a family down here. She's the one who saved me." Jaune retorted. He hated the people who called out to his sister. She was the nicest person he had ever met. He beat all of those he even tried to catcall her. She was his, and his alone.

"Yeah, yeah. Did you here though? The Schnee's themselves are coming next week to inspect the mine! I heard it was Jacques and his eldest daughter coming here. So be sure to be on your best behavior alright? You never know what the bastards will do to us if we're not perfect alright?" Lepus put a hand on John's shoulder as the boy nodded.

"I'll be sure to tell sis that. Thanks." Jaune was about to get back to work when Lepus made the last remark.

"You know, it's kind of ironic."

"What is?"

"Your last name."

"What about it."

"When we found that you fell through a collapsed tunnel your sister took you in. And now your last name is what happened to your dumb ass."

"Shut up Lepus."

"Whatever Mister John _Fall_."

* * *

 **Whaaaaaat!**

 **Hey guys, let's take a quick recap because this chapter was a real doozy. Jaune literally dies to the Goodwitch family. I mean, I needed some way for him to get rid of him without him booking it again.**

 **Then Emerald and Neo confess their love to their quote-unquote "Brother" and Neo takes an oath of silence because why not? It'll be all the more damaging when he finally comes back. And now she's silent like in canon!**

 **Speaking of damage. Glynda lost her child, making her the cold-hearted woman we all know and love today. Who knows what will happen when she finds out he's alive and singing. Well, maybe not singing, that's Weiss' job.**

 **Also, Qrow shows up, after looking for his son for a year just to find him, and then watch him die. Muhahaha! I'm so evil and mean! Maybe because of this he'll grow more attached to his nieces because of it. Who knows? Well, I do! But I'm not telling!**

 **And finally, Jaune falls into the Schnee mines. And started to work with the miners and found his next sister/lover/something or other. Cinder Fall! Yup! What a doozy, I decided since we don't know her background, why not make it that she worked in the Schnee mines until one fateful day something happens where she meets Salem. But Jaune saves her from that! Yay! No evil people today!**

 **So next week won't have "A Samurai's Journey." Only because I have a bunch of already written story starters that I want to post this week. So other than that that I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Nate**

* * *

A shocking discovery

When Emerald got the invitation for her and her sister to go to Signal academy, both girls immediately went to their uncles. They knew their mother would refuse them. So why not ask your two other legal guardians?

After telling a very angry Glynda Goodwitch that they were accepted to Signal and wouldn't take no for an answer. She reluctantly let her daughters go. They needed the practice if they were going to be accepted into Beacon to become full-fledged Huntress'

So that's where we find ourselves. On the island of Patch. Where the two sisters are introducing themselves to the class of Raven Branwen. There was a blonde girl leaning intently sitting next to a girl with a blood red cloak that reminded the girls of their dead brother's eyes.

"My name is Emerald Goodwitch and this is my sister Neo Goodwitch. She uh… mute. So I'm kind of her translator. But I hope we can become good friends!" Emerald gave a small bow while her sister gave a thumbs up to the crowd.

"Good. Any questions for the girls before we begin class?" Professor Branwen asked. In which a slew of hands shot forward.

"Are you two related?" A green haired girl asked.

"No, we were adopted by our mother. Glynda Goodwitch." Emerald answered

"Glynda Goodwitch? As in _the_ Glynda Goodwitch?" A red-haired boy followed up.

"Yes. Our mother is the dean of Beacon Academy." Emerald's answer elicited a few gasps from the audience.

"Are you two the only children from Goodwitch?" The silver eyed girl asked meekly.

"No, we had a brother." Emerald looked down while the blond smacked the silver-eyed girl behind the head.

"Nice going, Rubes." She whispered.

The professor put a hand on both girls shoulders and leaned down. "I'm sorry. I heard about your loss from your uncles. I had lost my son just two years ago." She was about to let go when Emerald talked.

"It's hard to think that Jaune is gone. I'm going to miss that blonde idiot." Emerald was about to push Neo towards the seats when Raven's grip tightened.

"What did you say his name was?" Raven asked. She thought she called her brother John a blonde.

"His name was Jaune. He was the one who saved me." Emerald answered. Almost too loudly as two more bodies surrounded the two sisters.

"D-Did he have red eyes and a golden necklace?" The blond one asked.

"And a marron cloak?" The silver eyed one asked before Emerald could answer the first question.

Raven suddenly pulled out a picture of what looked like their brother only a lot younger. "Did he look like this?" She asked. Almost like an interrogation.

"Yes. To all of them. How do you know my brother?" Emerald was scared. Was this family he had to run away from? She didn't know much about his past. But he knew he had run away from his previous family two years ago. Was this the family that she figured tortured her brother so badly that he had to run?

"He was my son… But where is he now?" Raven asked.

"Dead. Almost three months ago. He fell out of a bullhead. He was on a mission with my mom when a giant Nevermore crashed into the bullhead. Glynda's coworker, Qrow couldn't save him. And he couldn't he find his body. Because he refused to look.

Both girls broke down in tears. Their brother was dead. And they hadn't even known for three long months. Raven on the outside looked calm. Too calm for someone who found out that their son was dead. But on the inside. She just broke. Her little bandit was gone. And his father was there to watch him fall to his doom.

"That son of a bitch!" She screamed. She turned to her students. "Class is dismissed early today. I have to make a very important call to my brother." She turned to her office. As the students awkwardly shuffled out of the classroom. Trying not to interrupt the now four girls grieving of their dead brother.

It was a sad sight indeed on that day. Six hearts broke over the loss of a family member near and dear to their hearts. Little did they know he was about to have a cold awakening by yet two more families in the very same week.

* * *

 **Oh, poor Branwen family. They lost a child today. Or not. More like poor Qrow, he's about to get the shit beat out of him.**

 **(Next chapter) October 13th.**


	5. Mining away at the heart!

Hello, world!

Yup, it's me. The one and the only guy who would write and read a bunch of dumb harem fics. But I mean, who wouldn't? Not trying to sound creepy or anything. But this chapter was pretty nice. Trying to write a cunning Cinder that worked only for the advantage of either her or her loving brother.

Speaking of the sister-loving bastard. We're almost through the introductory chapters. Only a few more to go. Most likely another four or five chapters. Aint that something. I'm already giddy wanting to write how literally every person tries to tackle him to the ground the moment they find him.

I can already see the pain he's going to go through. Oh, his glorious pain will be so gratifying the moment one of them finds out.

Moving from the topic of the blonde bastards pain, let's talk about his new siblings. As all of you guessed it. Cinder and Winter will butt heads for the love of their younger brother. While Weiss tries to steal him from underneath their grasp.

It is getting hard to try and write how he either gets found or finds, out by his next soon to be family. The Schnee's were tough but I think my plan for them may just work.

Also, Jaune didn't lose his memories or anything like that. It's just when Lepus asked for his name he mixed up Jaune with John and the blonde -now black-haired- bastard just stuck with it.

But, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did, as I slowly lose all feeling in my fingers. (Send help, They're bleeding profusely)

Beta: TheMischieviousPuppyDog

* * *

What Winter expected for these routine mine checks was a crummy faunus, giving a boring tour of the mines and their 'feats' as they like to call them. Considering how there were so many pictures of faunus smiling proudly next to a large dust crystal. That was pretty much the same for the last thirteen checks. Nothing but formalities and people trying to impress her and her father.

What she wasn't expecting was a cute boy waiting for them at the entrance of the last Schnee mine. Mine fourteen. The boy was wearing a white tank top with the bottom part of his Schnee issued jumpsuit hanging from around his waist. The pale grey suite almost going to his ankles where they were met with the sight of black combat boots. The boy had black hair and deep red eyes. He looked to be about two years younger than winter herself. He had his pickaxe over his shoulder as if it weighed nothing.

When they came to the entrance they saw the boy look up to them with little to no surprise in his eyes at all. As if their names didn't matter, their rank or that the fact that they were basically his boss. "You must be the Schnee's. I'm Jaun - er - John Fall. I'll be your guide. If you have any questions ask away." His baritone voice was low for someone of his size. As if he had matured faster.

Winter's father looked at the boy in surprise. 'He's like the exact opposite of Whitley.' Winter's father looked at the boy up and down. "I was told Lepus was going to be our guide. Now, if you would go fetch him." Jacques made a motion with his hand as if to shoo the teenage boy away.

"About that… I wish I could bring Lepus here… But there was an accident yesterday, his legs are broken, he couldn't give you the tour even if he wanted to. So you're stuck with me like it or not." John replied. Winter snickered silently to herself. No one back talked her father before. And the elder Schnee looked quite flustered.

"What kind of accident would break the man's legs?" Winter asked. Trying to get her act together.

"A few Earthdiggers came into one of our caves. Lepus was in the center of ground zero when they came out of the cave walls. He was lucky I got there in time. He probably would have died if it weren't for my sister and I." Earthdiggers were large worm-like Grimm. Their bodies were covered in a thick bone-like hide that leads up to the mouth. Which is nothing more than a circle of death by rows upon rows of sharp teeth.

"To take care of a horde of Earthdiggers at such a young age… Tell me, boy, what weapon did you use. You must have had some sort of dust control." Jacques asked. Winter was just astonished that this young raven-haired teenager was able to take out what would have been a platoon of her soldiers.

"Just my pickaxe sir. My sister is able to control fire and the likes with her semblance. It comes in pretty handy. But anyway, if you'll follow me. We need to head down into the mines. Do be warned it gets a little… Cramped."

"I'm sure we'll manage. Thank you very much." The elder Schnee responded. To which John gave a nod. The mines were getting smaller and smaller. The manager of the mines had started to use the money for scaffolding and lights for his own uses.

/-\

The two Schnee's followed the young man John throughout Schnee mine number fourteen. He guided them through tunnels and darkly lit caves to deposits of dust that they drilled using an anti-aura drill bit. The whole process was complicated, very complicated. What surprised Winter the most, however, was the fact that John didn't gloat about their findings in the mine. He just told them which caves held which dust and how they mined it.

"That's about it. If you guys want to head back to your bullhead I'll be right behind you… Hold on." John pulled out what seemed to be an outdated scroll. Putting it up to his ear the two Schnee's watched in confusion as he started a conversation. "Hi sis,…... I see…..He's what now?... For the love of god Cinder, be careful. I'll be right there." Jaune pocketed his scroll and looked to the Schnee's "So sorry about this. Our manager decided now would be a good time to go stir crazy. He may or may not have a gun… So if you'll excuse me…" But before John could run off Winter grabbed him by the arm.

"Let me come with you. This is my families mine. If there is a problem we should fix it. Right father?" She turned to the elder Schnee who looked at them with a blank face.

"Yes. Yes. Do what you must, just do be careful about the merchandise…" The man waved them off as he headed towards the bullhead outside. Winter made a tsk noise as she motioned for her companion to follow him.

Running through the mines. John led the younger Schnee through countless caverns towards the main cave. From what John could gather from Cinder's message was that the manager had pulled a gun on Lepus. He apparently felt threatened when Lepus had become the unofficial leader of the mine.

Jaune had kept his hopes up that Cinder was able to deal with the manager. She was a fighter, he hadn't figured out where she learned to fight. But boy oh boy could she fight. From hand to hand. To archery and swordplay. Cinder could do it all! She was the one to teach him mixed-martial arts! She was a master at everything! She was/is.

Perfect.

That was what Cinder was. His sister was in the best of terms. Perfect, she's beautiful, extremely fit, caring and best of all someone who cares. Down here in the mines, everyone was against everyone. You come down here to work and work is what you did. You can steal, lie and cheat as long as it was for yourself. But Cinder worked for everyone. She was a kind hearted sister who looked out for someone even if she didn't even know their name.

Jaune hated that someone as perfect as his sister was stuck in these dirty mines. She deserves to see the world. Let people meet her. Let her kindness spread. Not stuck mining away just for enough food to live the next day. It wasn't fair! Before John could ramble away about his perfect sister, Winter asked a rather odd question.

"If that was your sister on the line, where are your parents?" She asked. Maybe they had moved to another mine or something.

"They're… No longer in the picture. Mom tried to kill me when I was a baby. One less mouth to feed you know? Dad took me away but… He abandoned me with his sister who is also… Out of the picture. Hell, Cinder isn't even my real sister. There was an accident and she took me in as a younger brother. She's the only thing I can call a family now. And I'd prefer to keep it that way." John was running on Winter's tail when she stopped dead in her tracks.

Running into her back John made a silent "oof" as he fell onto his butt. Before he could let out his annoyance Winter spoke. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't know. If there's any way I can make it up to you. Just let me know!" And Winter truly was sorry. She knew about abandonment and death. Willow Schnee died of alcohol poisoning only two years prior. And Winter's father only cared about her status. Not her.

"Save my sister. Please. That's all I ask." Jaune pleaded. Cinder was what was keeping him strong in this hellhole called the Schnee mines. If he lost her, he'd go insane. Or at least that's what he thought.

"I'll do whatever is in my power. Now come, let's go save your sister." As the two ran off towards the man ending the lives of the miners.

/earlier that day\

It had been a few months since Cinder had saved her brother John Fall. Taking her last name he swore that he would always stay as a family. And Cinder was keeping him to his word. John was the only one who cared for her like a family. Not as a concerned friend but as a little brother. John was always doted on by Cinder and she loved to dote.

Her family had abandoned her at a young age. For some spare food. Now she works for the Schnee mines. The hellhole that was this cold, cold cave that would have driven her insane if not for her 'brother'.

John had saved her. John cared for her more than any other. He was perfect in her eyes. His straight black hair and blood red eyes. Cinder wouldn't deny that John was perfectly handsome for his age. But he was her brother! Well maybe not her real brother… No! She can't think about that right now! How crude of a thought on marrying her younger brother!

Slapping herself lightly, Cinder turns another corner heading towards the main cave. It had been mined out years ago and is now used as not only a cafeteria, hospital and all others in between, but some miners use the cave as their homes! The large bluish walls reach over a couple meters in height so not to be suffocating. Heading towards her job. Cinder walks through the hospital's tent doors.

The open white room was built as a makeshift hospital. It served minor scratches to broken bones. Cinder opted to work here in the hospital rather than the dirty mine. There were only a few patients that were in the hospital. A dog faunus named bones tried to cat-call her to which she rolled her eyes in response.

Being a beautiful woman in a dingy mine did have its perks. No one tried to beat her up for one. And if someone even tried John would most likely beat them a hundred times over. That was just the kind of guy he was. She sighed "He's so dreamy…" Cinder cooed as she walked towards Lepus.

"Who's so dreamy Cinder? Are you a brocon? Shame on you!" Lepus joked. Cinder, however, turned bright red at the thought of being in love with her brother. Her mind though had other plans. Images of her walking down the aisle with him at the end in a suit. Them buying a house and growing old together…

"Are you okay lass? You're brighter than a fire dust crystal." Lepus moved an arm to shake Cinder who was in her mind space at the moment. When she looked down to Lepus grinning like a madman she turned even redder.

"P-Perfectly fine. D-Definitely n-not thinking about having children with my brother!" She made an excuse as the five people in the hospital tent rolled their eyes in synchronization.

"Sure you aren't. I feel bad though… With the accident happening, I had to leave your brother in charge of guiding the Schnee's around…" Lepus looked a little downtrodden. The miners didn't hate the Schnees. They paid them and everything. But that doesn't mean the particularly like them. "Almost forgot to say thank you for saving my behind out there. If it weren't for you, the Earthdiggers would have gotten me!"

Cinder clipped in his IV bag as she looked at the heart monitor. "No problem Lepus. I think we both would've been Earthdigger food though if it weren't for John. How are you feeling by the way? It should only be another day or two before your aura heals your legs." Cinder asked. Lepus was lucky. If Cinder and John had come to save any other miner they would have died long before they could even reach them. Lepus, however, got his aura unlocked by his father when he was younger. And Lepus did the same with Cinder.

"Doing good lass. And hey, be sure to thank John for the both of us alright? For being the guide and everything." Lepus gave a small smile to the beauty.

"Yeah… About that. Why didn't you have the manager do it? Isn't he the one who runs the whole mine and everything?"

"That old coot?! I'd be insane to even let him near the Schnee's! That man's a greedy bastard who lusts after everything from money to women. And he uses his and our profits to get it. I'd be crazy to let him one hundred miles of the Schnees!" Lepus was about to jump up from his bed when Cinder pushed him back down.

"I understand Lepus. That man has been trying to get in my pants for years now. I'm lucky I found John when I did. My brother's been beating on him for a month straight now! He's probably the only one who can put up a fight with him." Cinder smiled which immediately brightened the tent.

"Yeah, I hear ya lass. Who knew he was a retired a huntsman? Hey, did you ever figure out where he learned to fight? I know you taught him how to fight with ya fists but what about that sword?" Lepus asked

"He said it was his mothers… When he ran. But I've got no clue where he learned to fight with a sword like that. He's brutal. But I'm glad my brother is here." Cinder gave another small smile as she started to wrap some bandages around bones' scratched up hands.

"Well I'm sure glad he isn't" A voice slurred. Cinder looked up to see the manager. He had shaggy green hair and a wispy beard. He was well built, a toned body. His blue jumpsuit was zipped up with the sleeves. Scars lined his arms, the manager had tried to brag about how he had gotten those from the many Grimm he had fought. Cinder didn't find it all that impressive though. A better fighter wouldn't have any scars at all.

"Ah, mister manager. What can I do for you? Are you hurt anywhere?" Cinder started before the manager put a finger on her lips.

"Ah ah ah… You know to call me George, Cindy. But yes, I have hurt myself. Right on my heart, looking at your fine ass." The manager, now named George. Had made the multiple miners groan on his absolutely horrid pickup line. The boy's in the mine knew that CInder's heart and her body belonged to her brother. They at least had some tact about what not to do with Cinder Fall.

"Awww, shut would ya George? She's rejected you hundreds of times. Can't it get that through your thick skull? She's got a crush on her brother! Just get over it you bastard." Lepus stated. Cinder appreciated that the miners were sticking up for her. She, however, started to blush considerably on Lepus' outright confirmation of her crush on her brother.

When George pulled a gun on Lepus though. Cinder's face went from blood red to pale white. Almost blue. "You can shut your mouth Lepus! This has nothing to do with you. Cindy here is the only good piece of ass in this damn cave! I deserve her. She's MINE!" The manager cried as he held a pistol to Lepus' head. With his aura working on his legs, a bullet from a dust gun would just go straight through his head.

Cinder quickly turned around. And called for her brother on her scroll. She had gotten them at a flea market a year ago, They were old, but they worked. After making a motion to the miner's to stall them she started her call. "John! You need to get down here! The manager has a gun on Lepus!" She whispered yelled to her brother.

Not a minute after Cinder finished her call with her brother she heard an eerie *click* Behind her head. Not moving an inch she looked to the miners some of them with pale faces. "Who did you just call Cindy? Tell me now…" He leaned in closer. The barrel of the pistol not touching her head. He inched his hand down to her butt. "Tell me now… And I may be gentle the first time…"

'Jaune, please. Save me!" She thought. As the manager was about to go for something more intimate. The tent door's fwooshed open.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" A voice yelled.

/-\

When Jaune reached the hospital tent, he was about to rush in to save his sister. But when Winter Schnee grabbed him by the shoulder he nearly jumped out of his skin. "We need to wait." She said. "Who knows? He could have hostages. If we do a little reconnaissance we may be much better off than just rushing in." She hoped that she could bring some sense to the black-haired teen.

"A little reconnaissance? A little reconnaissance!? We need to get in there now! Cinder could be hurt!" John was on the verge of tears. It tugged on Winter's heartstrings. Even Whitley couldn't get her to feel so bad when he looked at her.

"Just listen… I'll be right behind you if anything goes wrong." Winter ruffled his hair. She didn't know why but she felt a familial bond towards the black-haired teen. He already seemed like a sibling even though she just met him today. He was on the more handsome side too. Oh! If only she wasn't a Schnee! Winter would make John a Schnee. But she couldn't. Or maybe she could.

John looked to Winter who was cackling to herself as he neared the tent. As he put his ear to the door. He heard George's speech on Cinder being his. Which in John's book, was not happening. As his rage intensified, it was brought to a peak when he heard him talking about not being gentle.

Bursting through tent flaps. Sword in hand, Jaune screamed. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Winter was brought out of her daydream almost immediately as she soon joined the fray. Thrusting towards George who was caught by surprise.

He was barely able to dodge as his light blue jumpsuit was torn near his abdomen. John came from behind with Raven's sword, which he appropriately dubbed 'Blood Styx'. George screamed in pain as his aura dropped significantly by the double attack. He started firing his pistol wildly at anything that moved. Including the miners.

Winter made an ice shield for the injured men as John continued his assault on the manager. Slashing in horizontal strikes. George didn't even have enough time to defend himself. The quick slashes soon started to draw blood as George's aura reached near zero.

"John stop! You'll kill him!" Winter and Cinder screamed. George was just screaming as John rushed him one last time. George fell on his butt, crawling away. John rushed forward, quickly and cleanly slashed. Stopping mere inches away from George's neck. "You're lucky that 'hot piece of ass' just saved your life. If it were up to me. You'd be in a dumpster rotting away with your head in your hands." John seethed.

George nodded frantically. John turned to Winter and Cinder. The former just came off of a call. "I've alerted authorities. They'll be here to pick him up. Now come, we have something to discuss with my father." Winter turned to the door.

Cinder looked from Winter to the tent when Lepus gave her an answer. "Don't worry lass! We've got ol' Georgie here! Now go see what our bosses want!" Nodding thankfully she followed the two. Making there way to the bullhead that housed the elder Schnee.

/-\

Jacques looked up from his scroll when he saw his daughter enter the bullhead. He nodded to her. Now barely listening he went back to his scroll. Not even noticing the two other new occupants of the bullhead. Winter gave the pilot a thumbs up as they left for Atlas proper.

"Father…" Winter started.

Not even looking up from the scroll he answered. "What is it daughter dearest." He said in an overly sweet voice.

"I'd like the Schnees to adopt these two as our own. The mines are too dangerous for them." Winter stated. Unluckily or maybe luckily Jacques had gotten to an interesting part of his news article so he didn't even hear the first part of her sentence. Instead of asking her what she said. He did what he always did.

Agree.

"Hmm, yes yes. Do what you want." He said making a shooing motion with his hand. However, Winter's smile went from ear to ear.

"Really father? Do you promise?" She asked almost too excited about whatever she was wanting.

"Of course Winter. And a Schnee never breaks his promise." Winter immediately went to hug him and thank him furiously. Annoyed and confused he looked up from the scroll to look at the two other people on the bullhead who were looking exactly like Winter in terms of happiness.

'What did I just promise my daughter?'

* * *

Gonna cut you off right there. Your fix for this story best is over by this chapter. It took a while. And while I had a concert that I needed to perform in for the Middleton orchestra with my girlfriend. Let's go Viola party!

But here's the first in two chapters of the Schnee's introduction. With Cinder confirming her crush on her younger brother. Because if Jaune is fifteen she must be at least be a bit older.

Also, Cinder nearly got raped. Most likely not a good thing to be happening but hey, Jaune saved the day! As well as Poor old Jacques suddenly being forced to adopt two children.

How will Whitley and Weiss react? Will there be a difference at all? Who knows? I sure don't.

No Omake today, caught a cold today. And since I usually write them the day I post I just couldn't get any ideas off the ground. Sorry :p

But until next time!

-Nate

(Next Chapter) October 20th


	6. A chilling encounter!

**Hello, world!**

 **Cold is still hanging on and it's been pretty bad, it has been giving me the sniffles all week. And my coworkers are absolute disgusted by out. And I don't blame them, I would be too. But just because I have the sniffles doesn't mean I can't write in my free time. From writing this to the next chapters of my other stories. (They'll be coming soon I promise.) or the handwritten letters to my nephew out east.**

 **This chapter will be part two of the Schnee/Fall introduction. It's got quite a few views changes in it. From Winter, Weiss, Whitley (That's a lot of W's) to Jaune -or John- and Cinder. I mean how would you react if you're from a super rich family that suddenly adopts two orphans from a random plot of land your family owns? It seemed like Winter doesn't have a problem.**

 **Well, neither does Cinder who as of right now, must be overjoyed to get out of that dingy mine. It'd be a step up from mine to literally the biggest company in a country. Which is absolutely massive.**

 **Who knows what the blonde bastard is thinking too. Maybe he's dreaming about Cinder or something (Wink wink) who knows?**

 **But I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

Weiss Schnee had expected to meet her older sister Winter nine months ago when she and her father returned from their mining journey. She had expected a cold greeting from her father and a warm welcome from her sister. What she hadn't expected nine months ago was to garner a warm greeting from _two_ sisters and an extra brother.

Because _somehow_ Winter had convinced their father to adopt two orphans from mine number fourteen. And then, on that day, John and Cinder Schnee were introduced into the world. And Weiss and Whitley?

They didn't like it.

At the beginning that is. She hadn't expected for the two black-haired siblings to grow on the younger Schnee's as they did with their older sister. Cinder became cool and cunning, a Jacques two point oh if you will. She had taken over small parts of the company already. Already taking a seat as a chairwoman in the Schnee corporation.

Speaking of Jacques, when the Fall siblings took housing in the Schnee manor the elder Schnee started to grow out of his shell. Talking during dinner, training with his sons at the gym. And giving a heart to heart with the two older girls. He had begun to smile again, and the changes that Cinder and Jacques brought to the company had brought the Schnee corporation into a new light.

Whitley as well started to grow out of his spoiled brat phase to one of admiration to his new brother. John was an immensely positive influence on the youngest Schnee. Whitley was practically attached to John's hip twenty-four seven! He trained with John and his father at the manor gym.

He was actually getting quite good with a spear. Whitley's father had gotten specifically made for the youngest Schnee. A white and blue spear with the Schnee's symbol at the point where the blade and the handle meet. Dubbing the polearm Gefrorener Riss.

Winter had decided to not join the military to pursue a career as a huntress. Next spring, Winter and Cinder would be starting their first year at Beacon Academy. Hopefully, on a team together. If they did, Weiss knew that they would most likely be the best team in Beacon!

That is… Until John and herself went to Beacon as first years. Even now, working together. Winter and Cinder can't beat John. Who is two years younger than them! Sure, they can do some damage to him but not without John completely shattering their aura! He's amazing! John is so good he good even beat their father. Who back in the day was a huntsman himself until he met Weiss' mother.

Speaking of John, Weiss had developed a crush on her brother. Officially he was "Older" by a few months, but nowhere as far for Weiss to call the black-haired teenager "Big brother" that job was for Whitley. And her crush didn't go on as far as either of her sisters. Cinder even tried to serenade him into going to homecoming with her! And on Valentine's day, Winter brought him flowers and chocolate asking him to go out on a date! It was embarrassing to the Schnee name Weiss thought.

But when Weiss went to confront the two older girls about it. They denied ever having a crush on him! With a face reminiscent of a tomato! It was utterly obvious that the two girls had a crush on him, and even if he was adopted they can't marry into their own family like the royalty of the olden days!

But as time went on Weiss' feelings for her brother grew from family bonds to actual love! She was convinced that her sisters had somehow corrupted her in Weiss' sleep! She could never naturally fall in love with that adorable dweeb!

"Wait… Did I just think he was adorable?" She said to herself. She was currently in her room brushing her hair. She was waiting for the birthday of her siblings to start. As they call it their "Adoption day" since they didn't know their actual birthday they decided to take the day they were adopted. It's a pretty smart plan.

Anyway, this was a massive party! Anybody who was anybody would be there! From the Arcs to the Winchesters. Their father went all out for the Fall siblings. Or as they are now, the Schnees. There was going to be mountains of presents for the two teenagers. And Weiss was just a teensy bit jealous. But this was the first birthday they were celebrating with the Schnees.

Weiss snapped out of her thoughts when Whitley knocked on the door. "Come in~," She said in a sing-song voice. As Whitley entered you could see he had his spear on his back as he leaned it on the wall by the door, Weiss swiveled her chair to her brother.

"The party is starting sister! Come on! I want to go see John and Cinder!" Whitley said eagerly.

Weiss stood up. Her dress falling to her feet, just above her heels to show the heels that were gallantly decorated with blue crystals. "Coming, dear brother. Let us be off." She said as she pushed slash tickled him out the door. As they giggled down the hallway Whitley ran into a butler's backside and fell down with a little "Oof."

"Watch it brat." The butler sneered. As he walked away, Weiss realized he must have been one of the many butlers her father had hired to the party. He seemed a little too _bulky_ to be a well-refined butler.

"How rude," Weiss stated. After helping her brother up she walked with her hands held together in front of her as they walked to the dining hall.

/-\

John Schnee was in his bedroom slash gym as he currently was getting ready for his 'adoption day' party. John thought of it as a complete waste of time and money. But his 'father' stated it was all worth it to see his children smile. Which in turn made John give a small smile himself.

John was in his bathroom, applying black hair dye to himself. His red eyes staring back at him. After the soot had washed off from the mine, John had decided to keep his hair black. To throw off his mother who must still be searching frantically for him. The golden necklace from his sister still hung around his neck. Yang's emblem still shining in the light.

Moving his eyes, John looked at the rack which held his other sister's maroon cloak. He had tailor's fix it to match his length and imbued it with dust. Making for a well protective cloak. Sadly, he rarely wore it unless in dire combat situations.

A knock on his door was heard. He quickly stood up and left the bathroom. His raven black hair still had the shine the dye gave off. He was currently in a black suit with a blood red tie to match his eyes. Throwing the cloak over his shoulders. For old times sake, he wore it. Attaching Blood Styx to his side. He looked like a gallant knight in shining armor. "Coming," John stated as he walked to the door and opened it to reveal his two elder sister wearing matching dresses. Except for different colors.

Cinder had worn a strapless black dress with a golden sash to divide top from bottom. She had her hair in her usual braid as her hair covered her left eye. She had her hands behind her back as she was blushing before mumbling a "How do I look?"

Winter wore the same strapless dress. But instead of a black dress with a gold sash, she wore a white one with a silver sash. Her hair done in a braid similar to her sister. Two bang's perfectly framing her face. Her blush a little more evident than Cinders. "Do I look okay?" She also mumbled.

Putting a hand on each of his elder sister's shoulder's he started to walk but gave one last compliment. "You both look ravishing. You'll be sure to get a dance from me later tonight. Now let's get to the party!" He started running off towards the hall as he left his two sisters holding their hands to their cheeks as they cooed to themselves.

John had entered the hall to find it already packed. He was standing on a balcony with two sets of stairs on either side. His father talking to what he assumed an important business partner. His sister's caught up to him and each went to snag one of his arms. Unfortunately, before they could touch him his father grabbed him. "John! I'd like you to meet the patriarch of the Arcs, Julius! He's a good friend of mine! And he has many daughters that are eager to meet you. If you know what I mean." Jacques gave the boy a sly wink to which his son rolled his eyes.

Julius held out his hand. Which John met with his own. Julius had a firm grip and shook the teenager's hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Your father holds high expectations for you. He even says you can almost beet hi in combat! Quite a feat if I do say so myself." Julius had a strong and earnest voice to himself.

"The pleasure's all mine sir. I've heard of the many good things your clan has done for Vale. And I have to say, I'm very impressed sir." John gave a slight bow to which Julius gave a loud laugh. He turned to the Schnee patriarch.

"A fine son you have raised Jacques! Winter made the right choice to take these two! If I had a son myself I would marry him off to one of your daughters!" Julius gave a mighty laugh to which John mumbled a "Not happening" under his breath.

"Hmm Yes yes. Let us get this party started shall we?" Jacques turned to the crowd below him. "Ladies and gentlemen! If I could have your attention. Today marks the birthday of my newest children John and Cinder Schnee!" To which the crowd gave a mighty applause. Some gave a few cheers. "So let us party the night away in happiness to my two fine children!" The crowd gave another cheer as the music started Winter and Cinder both grabbed an arm and began to drag him down the stairs.

The bulky butler, however, met them halfway Weiss summoned a glyph in front of him sending him flying into the air. "Look out!" She screamed. The man fell back onto the stairs with his vest open to reveal mass amounts of fire dust connected to him.

"FOR THE REVOLUTION!"

Mass panic ensued as window's broke revealing nearly an entire army of white fang soldiers firing upon the crowd. Luckily, most of them had an aura. Julius had run and grabbed his family and fled almost immediately. Leaving only the guards and the Schnee's to fend for themselves. Jacques pulled two large pistols that looked more like shotguns from his overcoat and started shooting back.

Cinder had jumped into the fray with two scimitars formed of glass as Winter followed suit with her saber. Droves of white fang members were sent flying as Weiss used her semblance to reverse the gravity around them. Most members had an aura as they fought back with what seemed to be military grade Atlas rifles. Most likely stolen from the government. More men had come in with fire dust crystals as the Schnee manor started to rock back and forth from supports being destroyed in the explosions.

John looked on in horror as droves of people from either side were being killed. Some by his own hand. Time seemed to slow down as he looked on, a single drop of blood dripped from the tip of Blood Styx. He watched as members of the Altesian upper class were riddled with bullets shot from men in women with Grimm masks. The carnage that the white fang had started to ensue had come to a boiling point as a man with hair as red as John's eyes came with a sword almost similar to his.

"DIE SCHNEE!" The boy screamed. He couldn't be older than Winter or Cinder as he flew through the air John raised his sword. Blades met as they crashed against each other. John gritted his teeth. The force the faunus boy brought down was excruciating. His tired joints pushed against the other blood red sword.

"Why!? Why are you doing this!?" John half-screamed. His answer was the boy jumping back. John was already tired from the other fights against other members of the white fang. He knew he couldn't win this fight. Again, he looked around. Winter and Cinder had their backs against each other breathing heavily. They were slowly making their way up the balcony. When Jacques and Whitley were fighting of some girl with a whip.

"You're coming with us, Schnee…" A gruff voice said. John felt arms around him as he looked on as the red-haired boy pulled out his sheath to fire what seemed to be a taser. His already depleted aura shattered as black slowly consumed his vision. The last thing he heard was the same gruff voice telling them that they accomplished their mission. And the screams of his sisters.

/-\

If there was one word to describe Cinder's adoption day party. It would be carnage. Pure and utter carnage. The Schnee Manor had fallen on top of itself. Guests of the highest classes have died. From Alexander Winchester to Alison Altan. It was a brutal massacre that would surely go down in the history books. In the aftermath of the massacre they authorities did a head count. Although Cinder surely knew they were off by one person.

John Schnee.

Most assumed he was crushed in the wreckage. Some thought he was killed by Adam Taurus. Other's believed he fled like a coward. But two hours later, Cinder, Winter, Jacques, Weiss, and Whitley were cowering around themselves. Blankets all over their shoulders. The eldest Schnee was making frantic calls for any news of his son.

Weiss and Winter looked more shell-shocked than anything. Hollowed eyes staring blankly at the ground. Awaiting transport to the Schnee penthouse in Atlas proper. Weiss was leaning against Winter who had an arm around her sister. Weiss muttering about their brothers return.

Whitley suddenly hugged slash tackled Cinder. Crying into her stomach. The thirteen-year-old boy sobbing, asking where his brother was. And in all honesty, Cinder didn't know. She was supposed to be the smart one of the Schnee children. But not even she could comprehend what had happened.

Jacques cursed as he hung up the scroll. Gaining the attention of his children. "They haven't found a sign of John, but that doesn't mean we're going to give up. We _will_ find him. I swear it." Jacques continued to reassure his children. Until the bullhead had come to pick them up. Cinder didn't believe whatever junk her father was spewing. She kept a fake smile and fake bravery. For her siblings. Pushing her brother along the Schnee's entered their bullhead. Waiting, oh so patiently for their brother. Their son, to return to them

But he never came back.

Twelve hours after the massacre. And still no sign of John Schnee. Not a hair was left at the destroyed manor. Not a single sighting. It was as if he disappeared from the four kingdoms themselves! Jacques had all but given up hope for finding his son again. You could tell by the sobbing and whiskey bottles surrounding the mustached man.

Winter, Weiss and, Whitley were crying together in Whitley's bedroom. Huddled together, they cried for their missing brother. But Cinder, Cinder kept a straight face. She hadn't given up hope. Her brother, her love would come back to her. He was always there for her, and if she couldn't do the same for him when he disappeared off the face of Remnant then what kind of sister would she be?

/-\

John woke up in a barren cell. Sandstone bricks surrounded him on all four sides of the room. He wasn't even given a window, a barren room with the only light source being the small window on the door. The door itself was nothing but a slab of steel put on hinges.

He was chained to the wall by his four limbs, they were tight enough that there was no room to even shake around. His shackles seemed three sizes too small. It felt like the blood to his hands and feet were completely cut off. His fingertips were already going purple.

His cloak and necklace were the only things on his body, at least they gave him some modesty in terms of covering himself. The cloak looked tattered at the ends with multiple holes and rips were strewn about near the ends.

A scream echoed throughout the hallways. John groaned as he heard blade meet flesh until there was silence. To say he was scared was an understatement. The white fang had him, a _Schnee._ You know, the richest family that treats faunus like garbage. John always tried to get his dad to give the miners better working conditions but it barely helped.

His hair covered his eyes, showing a mop of blonde hair. 'Has it been so long that my dye ran out? How long was I in here?' He though to no one in particular. The dye wasn't permanent or anything but it would still take a bit before the ends lost all of its false colorings.

Just then, the door creaked open. To show Adam Taurus with a knife. The knife was knarled with metal points sticking out. It looked like he put it over a flame as it was steaming hot with a bright orange tint to it. "Well well well, it looks like our little Faunus hater has woken up. You've been out for two weeks you know that? I was just itching to torture you." Adam held the knife out to John's arm. Even though it was inches away from his hand it still burnt. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you mister."

"But I was the one trying to convince my father to help you guys! I was even at some of your rallies! On your side!" John yelled. Adam didn't look impressed as John assumed he rolled his eyes underneath his mask.

"They all say that John. I thought you would have something new to say. Your brother did the same thing. And your sisters spit in my face. But they woke up sooner than you did. You know those screams were the last noise to come out of your brother's mouth? It was like music to my ears. So were the sounds of your sister's screams as I let my boys have their way with them until we put a bullet through their heads." Adam smiled at John's ruined expression. He was bragging about murdering and raping his family. What kind of monsters are the white fang? "But I have something special for you. I'm going to slowly cut you apart from limb to limb. Starting with your fingers…"

John was broken. They killed them. They _killed_ them. In cold blood, Weiss was fifteen damn it! John started to shake uncontrollably. From both fear of the nearing knife and the fact that Adam had killed his whole family.

As the knife slowly cut through his pinky, John started to scream as the bubbling of cauterizing skin as his finger was slowly being cut off. Tears flowed freely from his face as Adam started to laugh uncontrollably. "Boy, am I going to enjoy this."

/A month later\

"Sir, a package for you… It-it has the white fang symbol on it." Klein said he was holding a long box to the Schnee patriarch at his desk in Atlas proper. He was in the SDC headquarters in his office. A bottle of whiskey and a picture of Willow and John were on his desk.

"Is it another bomb Klein?"

"N-No sir, the bomb squad checked it. It's just that you might want to look inside. But I must warn you it's very… _disturbing."_ Klien put the box in front of Jacques as the man as he looked up in skepticism at his butler.

"Klein… After what happened a month ago I don't think anything can disturb me." Jacques pulled out a letter opener as he slowly opened the box. The smell was _rotten_ , to say the least. The Schnee patriarch already knew he wasn't going to like this. It was most likely to be a horse head or something like that.

When he opened the box made him almost throw up immediately. He went for a trash can as his lunch was lost from his stomach. Klein grimaces and closes the door, giving his master some space.

Inside the box was a right arm cut and stapled together with what looked like the white fang sliced the arm like one would with a hunk of ham. Inside the box were two words and a finger print match.

 _He's gone_

* * *

 **They killed pumpkin Pete. The bastards!**

 **But in actuality, it's John's slash Jaune's arm. Big ouch for the blond dude. After getting lied to that his family was killed and raped. But they also put a video of a thousand degree knife challenge on his arm.**

 **Yeah, kind of a dark chapter for another dumb comedy but hey, what can you do? You need to build a backstory for the poor guy. Or it wouldn't be fun am I right or am I right? Yeah, I'm right.**

 **Still got a cold and it really freaking sucks. I've already gone through a tissue box just writing this author's notes! I hate it!**

 **This week I'm going to post an Infinite Stratos fic, which might throw a few of you guys off my page but who cares? It's my account I can do what I want! And if I want to post a bunch of harem stories because the United States doesn't practice polygamy then so be it! I will! Take that!**

 **But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you next week!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Nate**

* * *

A funeral to attend.

/One week later\

A stocky man sits in front of a large television. Scratching his beard, he watches the funeral of John Schnee. His amber eyes shine at the light of the television. Stretching his arms, he puts them on the edge of the couch.

To his left is his wife. Her ear twitching as a few tears forms in her eyes. She knew the Fall siblings better than he ever did. She had actually a strong relationship with the boy. He was one of the few human Faunus rights activists. Even running his own charity and supporting the white fang for what it used to be, not what it's become.

John's father gave a speech on how his son was one of the few strongest people he had ever met. He was the one to use the Schnee name to try and help the miners in Atlas. His popularity was through the roof and his name carried power. Even for being only fifteen at the time he was considered one of the most influential people on the planet.

"I don't see why you have to watch this Schnee's funeral." A voice rang from behind the couple. The man looked up from the screen to see his daughter with her arms crossed and leaning on one leg more than the other. The man rolled his eyes at the sight of his annoyed daughter.

The man's wife looked at their daughter and scoffed. "Blake, you should no better! John is one of the greatest supporters for Faunus rights! He's a brilliant young man who believed in equality for all! You should know!" The man's wife stood up preparing to argue with her rebellious daughter.

"Adam says he's still a Schnee! He must have a motive, why else would he try and help a different species than himself! There has to be a reason!" Blake almost yelled. It made the man's wife furious to know that her daughter thought so lowly of a good man.

"Adam this, Adam that! It's always about Adam! You have to think for yourself for once! He's in your brain Blake! The man's a monster, who knows!? He could be the one who dismembered the poor boy! He was fifteen and was tortured and killed because of what his last name represented!" The wife screamed.

"You don't know him like I do! Adam's a good man who knows how to get things done! Unlike that damn Schnee who could only donate to charity! He's a Schnee! He could've taken the company in a whole different direction! But _Noooo_ , he just had to let his father run the damn company still!" Blake screamed.

"You shut your mouth young lady! If I were you I would-!" Before she could continue a guard cam up yo the bickering family.

"Sir! There's an injured kid outside! He looks like he's going to die! Should we let him in?" The guard asked.

"Of course! Bring him to me immediately! Let's see if we can't help the kid." As the man ran after the guard he reached the little hospital in his house. He gasped as he looked on as the boy was missing his arm, his fingers on his left side all seemed to be broken an oddly bent, as well as one of his legs.

His wife ran up to him and gasped so did his daughter. Both of their hands covered their mouth until his wife whispered. "Poor child."

The boy's crimson eyes snapped open. And he looked at the three Faunus. "Help...me… White Fang… After...me…." The boy's eyes closed again as the guards got to work fixing whoever the boy was.

"What sick bastards would do this to him?" The man said as the door closed so they could save the boy in silence...

* * *

 **Sorry about the Sunday post, I'm just going to say that the next chapter will either be Saturday or Sunday next week.**


	7. The cat is out of the bag!

**Hello, world!**

 **It's actually snowing up here in Wisconsin right now, In the middle of October! But I shouldn't even be surprised anymore. Everything is cold up here unless it's a warm shower.**

 **Speaking of cold, Jaune finally escapes the Schnee's! Well, not** _ **escape**_ **perhaps, but moreover getting kidnapped and tortured! Hooray! The blonde bastard finally got a little dark, which I'm kind of sorry about that. The last chapter was pretty dark, but don't you worry your pretty little heads about that. Because from now on it's clear blue skies!**

 **Blake will only be getting a single chapter (which is this one) Not because I'm bashing her or anything, but usually, I don't introduce Jaune to the next family the same chapter he got away from the one before.** _ **But**_ **I was feeling a little risky that day and I felt like I might as well add the escape story in this chapter while I'm at it.**

 **So there's that to look forward to. Also, Jaune as returned to his natural glorious locks of golden hair. But he also lost an arm in the process. And I'm not saying he isn't broken. But I'm not saying he** _ **is**_ **either. You get what I'm saying?**

 **Also, I got a Beta! Yay! I really needed one and they've been a great help already, with fixing chapter five and doing work with my next few chapters for Family Ties. And I really appreciate their work.**

 **Other than that, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

It's been a whole month since Jaune was captured. He overheard from one of his guards that his family _hadn't_ been captured. Which relieved him of some of the overwhelming guilt. Adam's torture had continued over and over. Sometimes nearly drowning him. Sometimes lighting a fire under his feet. Other times it had been whipping for hours on end. He bled and bled, but never died.

Adam thought he had broken Jaune. After the final piece of his right arm was finally gone and burned. Adam told him he'd be going for his legs next. He really did try to threaten the blond teen. He had then broken the fingers on his left hand for effect. It did put a wrench into John's escape plan. But he could work around it.

Jaune was currently hanging from his arm and legs. The guards slowly turned the lamps and light off, until there was nothing but darkness in the blonde Branwen's cell. He smiled as he moved his tongue and mouth to reveal a hairpin that Adam had dropped. He had to dislocate his wrist to finally grab it with his toes. But it was worth it. Bringing his wrist to his teeth, he began to slowly but surely making his way through the lock on his wrist.

The sound of metal hitting the ground was loud. Luckily the guards outside had been knocked out drunk. Jaune figured out their schedule. His brain was always working, how to escape, how to keep his muscle mass. He crept to the door. For some stupid reason, they had thought not to lock the door because they thought the chains would be enough for a weak Schnee like himself.

Jaune snickered at the stupidity. He was currently naked other than a pair of worn down tan trousers. After nudging the door open with his left and only elbow. He looked around, this was the first time in a month he had ever left that room. No, his cell. There was a table in the middle, three passed out guards with cards and booze in front of their sleeping faces. On a coat rack near a door hung his maroon cloak.

Jaune smiled and quickly made his way to the cloak. Painfully he put the cloak over his body, inside a pocket was Yang's golden necklace that he decided to keep there instead of trying to harm his already badly damaged fingers.

Jaune made his way to the only other door other than the one that led to his cell. On the other side was a hallway, multiple doors on each side, giving his gut instincts to the reigns Jaune made his way to the end of the hallway, His bare feet playing to his advantage as he silently made his way down the sandstone hallway.

The door at the end of the hallway had a window, showing the black sky littered with stars, multiple constellations could be seen a star belt shone the brightest almost like illuminating a path to the battered blonde. Taking a not so calculated risk, Jaune grit his teeth as he used the palm and balls of his hand to rotate the doorknob.

The smell of fresh air hit the teen immediately, sending his head spinning as he leaned a shoulder on the doorway creating a very loud *thud*. The noise brought his head from the realms of rotation as his eyes widened in surprise. Cursing under his breath he heard some of the doors behind him being opened by disgruntled guards... Revealing multiple Faunus with dust guns pointing in his general direction.

Hoping he had enough aura to not fail him for at least a few bullets he took of sprinting. Hearing shouts such as "STOP!" and "HALT!" caused the teen to run faster, already a bullet hit him in his left shoulder. Jaune could feel his aura already down to dangerously low levels. It must have been spent trying to fix his broken fingers. Which might have been good if it weren't for the fact that Adam would most likely break them again each day.

Bullets flew past Jaune's head. He just kept running. His left arm hanging limply at his side as he decided to follow the star belt. Through alleys and dirt roads, Jaune slowly made his way to a central road in what he assumed was either Menagerie or vacuo. He didn't entirely care as his thoughts were more on focusing on keeping the blond teenager alive for the time being.

Another bullet hit near his Achilles heel causing him to shout in pain and start limp slower than before. He could hear the footsteps of the white fang behind forcing Jaune to use the last of his strength. He could hear some of the troops cursing something about 'Belladonna'. He ran up the steps of what seemed to be a large house in the middle of town. Not even bothering to knock with his hand, Jaune ran as fast as he could and smashed his head through the doors. Surprising what would seem to be guards as a man, a human no less, bust through the leader of Menageries door.

The guards looked through the door to see multiple white fang guards stopping before the steps before running to wherever hole they came from. The last thing Jaune heard before his mind told him he needs rest was, "Go get Ghira, he's going to want to see this."

/-\

The next twenty-four hours were a blur for Jaune. From seeing what seemed to be cat people talking at his bedside. To doctors attaching something to his only arm. He drifted in and out of consciousness for a few more days. Only waking up for a minute or two. Sometimes an older cat woman would be squeezing his hand.

'How odd.' He was currently in a more _delusional_ state seeing as all around the woman was also magic flying unicorns. His head was filled with nothing but thought of how he had gotten into such a strange situation.

His spurts of waking up got longer and longer. But before a doctor or nurse could ever try to keep him awake to ask questions. He took that time to contemplate on what his journey had decided to do with him. AFrom the original goal of seeing his father again, to trying to keep Emerald and Neo from actually drinking. To literally falling from a plane, surviving said fall. Then to work in the Schnee mines with his older sister. Then to be adopted by the largest company in all of the Remnant. To getting literally kidnapped because of his last name. Which wasn't originally even his last name!

It was insane to think his journey had taken him on such a strange journey. As his consciousness slowly started to fade he had a final thought to thank whatever angel had decided to lead him to someone who was willing to risk themselves to save a now crippled blond teenager. His eyes closed as he sighed in peace. Tomorrow would be the day he got to thank his savior. Or saviors. He didn't know, but the young Branwen didn't care. He just wanted to show at least a little bit of gratitude.

After another few hours of sleep, Jaune woke up with a start. A dram of Adam, smiling madly made the blonde Branwen snap his eyes open. Searching for answers his eyes dart from left to right, finally landing on two raven-haired women with amber eyes. To him, they were like dark angels.

The younger one rolled her eyes. Huffed a bit before stating the obvious. "So you're _finally_ awake."

/One year later\

Jaune Belladonna had lived a life of tragedies. Moving from family to family he finally believed he had found a place where he belonged. After an odd explanation of trying to say he had been captured and tortured by the white fang by a very concerned woman and a reluctant daughter, he had been used as a symbol of anti fang men and women from around Remnant.

The loss of his right arm _had_ brought some suspicions. Some conspiracy theorists demanded him to do a blood test. Luckily, John Schnee never had gotten a blood test before his 'death' which put Jaune in a much better position to deny that he, the new son of Ghira Belladonna was not John Schnee in hiding.

 _Well,_ He was John Schnee going back would just set him a step back to his original goal. Finding Qrow Branwen. He was an elusive man, even with the resources of the Schnee's he hadn't been able to find anything on his father, other than his favorite bar. To which he has stopped drinking at the place before he could go and 'visit'.

"Sweetie! Dinner is ready!" Kali yelled up to her son. The Belladonnas had decided to protect Jaune by keeping him under guard. And luckily, no White fang members have tried to attack the Belladonna's household. Originally, he was just supposed to be a foster child for a month before the White fang lost interest. Then one month turned to two months. Then two months turned into a full year. After six months of living with the Belladonnas, Kali filled out the adoption forms. He may have been sixteen but that didn't mean he couldn't have a family. Even though he did have three before moving in with the Belladonnas.

"Coming mom!" Jaune yelled. Using his arm to lift himself from his twin sized bed, Jaune rushed from his room. Down the few flights of stairs to reach the dining room. Ghira and Blake were already sitting and waiting for dinner. Blake was watching some sort of White fang propaganda while her father looked at her with a disgruntled look. "Hey, dad! Hey sis!"

Ghira looked up and smiled brightly. "Ah! Son! What was keeping you? Kali is making her special casserole!" Jaune flinched at the word of casserole. He couldn't believe his ten-year-old self-thought it was a good idea to run away looking for his father at such a young age. Things would have gone a lot differently if had stayed with Raven.

"Sorry, just watching some fights. They are getting ready for the Vytal festival already. There's already news going on about who's going to be competing. Can you believe that? It's a year away!" Jaune put his hands on his hips in a joking manner to which his father chuckled at his antics. Jaune looked over to see that Blake was watching a white fang pep rally. He shivered at the thought that his sister was still into that stuff even after what had happened to him.

Blake was always going on about how 'Adam will change things' and what not. Jaune didn't have the heart to tell her that her crush was the one to take his right limb. His dark angel would cry, and he could _not_ let that happen. In a strange way, Jaune had decided to call Blake 'Dark Angel' as a nickname. After waking up in a drug-like state Jaune had called the two Belladonna females 'Dark Angels'.

Kali came from the kitchen. Oven mitts on, she held a steaming dish of casserole. She set it down in front of Ghira who greedily took a spoonful for himself. Passing it to Blake, who didn't even look up from her screen, took a spoonful of cheesy casserole for herself. The dish was passed to Jaune then to Kali. As they ate, Ghira was talking to his wife about politics and the likes.

Jaune silently ate his meal. Ready to go back to his room. Where his sword was waiting. The Belladonnas didn't know it, but Jaune had been training with Blood Styx. Just because he had lost an arm didn't mean he couldn't train! His handicap came as a blessing in disguise, making him think of different ways to fight.

Jaune was to busy focused on his own self-musings he hadn't noticed that his mother had put a hand on his. He looked at her finally when she squeezed it just tight enough to cause a little discomfort. He looked at his mother in confusion until she started. "Jaune… You know we love you right?" She asked.

He already didn't like where this was going. But he nodded accordingly. "Of course! You, dad and even blake are the greatest family I could ever have!" Even that was a little stretch for Jaune to say.

Kali squeezed the blonde Branwen's hand again. "Jaune, a family friend of ours is an inventor in Atlas. He needs a lab assistant He's willing to build a prosthetic arm for you. The thing is, he needs you to for a little over a year. I know your sixteenth birthday is coming up and we want you to go then."

Jaune knew it. He already didn't like the plan the moment she mentioned 'going away'. He was safe with Belladonnas. No White fang members would come to hurt him if he stayed. If he left he'll most likely be he left the safety of the Belladonnas! "But why? Is it because I'm not good enough? What did I do wrong?" He asked. His teenage mind unable to comprehend what was happening.

"God no sweetie! You'll be safer with Japhetto! He and his daughter are under the protection of the Atlas government. Japhetto is a very important man. His technology is what's putting Atlas on the top. We want to keep you safe. We only have a few guards here while he has an army at his beck and call! He's a very nice man." Kali went on to ramble all the pros of visiting this 'Japhetto' character. Jaune started to nod along. Not noticing the twitches and glares that Blake was currently giving her mother.

"What is his daughter's name?" Jaune asked out of the blue. Causing Kali to blink and for Blake for some reason to growl underneath her breath.

"Oh, Penny! She's such a wonderful girl! She's just about your age. I'm sure you'll love her the moment you meet her. She has her quirks, however… But never mind those! It's much more important that you know that she is quite a sweet girl!" Again Kali went on like her motherly self to list all the pros of visiting Penny and Japhetto.

"A-Alright. I guess it couldn't hurt right? I'll still be able to call and everything right?" Jaune had asked. After all of his other misfortunes with other families, he was sure not going to lose the Belladonnas. No matter the cost.

"Of course Jaune! What kind of family would we be if we _weren't_ expecting calls from our son!" Kali and Ghira laughed while Blake slammed her hands on the table and stood up.

"You can't!" She yelled. Causing confusion from Ghira to Kali to Jaune. All of them tilted their heads in utter and pure confusion.

"And why not? He's your brother sweetie. He's grown enough to make his own decisions." Ghira started. Jaune was embarrassed that his father was talking about him like he was a ten-year-old child wanting to go to the grocery store all on his own.

"What if he's kidnapped on the plane to uncle Japhettos? We can't take that risk!" Blake said. A little quieter than before. Jaune was confused. 'Uncle Japhetto?' was he that close to the Belladonnas that Blake called him uncle? Should he call him his uncle? Jaune was confused by the terminology. Should he call Japhetto's daughter his cousin?

"Blake, I think I can handle myself. There isn't too much to worry about. Besides, you can come and visit whenever you want right?" Jaune looked around to his mother and father who both nodded a yes to the blonde Branwen. He smiled at them. "See? Nothing to worry about." Jaune stood up and put his hands on his hips in an almost mocking manner.

"I guess." She mumbled, Blake was looking at the ground and kicking her feet on the ground. Jaune smiled at her cuteness and went to give her a one-armed hug. Which she yelped in surprise. And to Kali, with her Faunus hearing, could hear her daughter softly purring. "Jaune! What are you doing!" Blake half-screamed.

"What's wrong? Does my little sister worry about her brother? This a once in a lifetime event! The apocalypse must be near if Blake is worried about me!" Jaune went on to rant about the end of the world and how it's all Blake's fault. To which Blake blushed madly. But not for the reason Jaune thought…

"Anyway! I'm off to bed! Yell if you need me!" Jaune said, who was already halfway up the stairs. Blake tried to silently call out to her brother. But couldn't find the voice to do so.

Jaune ran inside to his room where he quickly shut the door. His room was _big_. Not as big as the one in the Schnee manor. But big enough that he could put weights and a treadmill and still have plenty of room to spare. 'My birthday is only a week away! I need to train!' nodding to himself Jaune got to work on picking up Blood Styx and started to train.

About an hour through, the lights to his room went out. In fear, Jaune quickly went to his sword which was currently on his hip. Unsheathing it he used the soft glow that radiated from the sword as a makeshift torch. Looking around he found nothing. Quickly he went to the light switch and flicked it on.

Light bulbs came to life almost instantly. Looking around, Jaune found nothing unusual except for a bump in his beds. Paying it no mind, Jaune decided it was enough training for the night and went to put on a nightshirt. Leaving his bottom side bare because of the summer heat. Entering his bed, he felt something solid he quickly threw off his sheets.

"BLAKE!?"

/three hours earlier\

Blake didn't like Jaune Belladonna. She was _obsessed_ with Jaune Belladonna. His first words to her were calling her an angel. And after that, she knew he was the one. _Her_ one _._ The thing was, he turned from her crush to her brother. Now it was just awkward. How could she make love to someone that was her brother? She had been crushed when her mother filled out the adoption forms.

When she tried to distract herself from Jaune by following Adam, she could never get behind his cause. He was too over the top. She soon found herself back at looking at photos of Jaune on her scroll. Which she had to admit, it _was_ a little creepy. But how could she not? His magnificent torso. Those kissable lips. Those perfect thighs…

Currently, Blake was sitting at the dining room table waiting for the other half of her family. She sighed in adoration as she scrolled through pictures upon pictures of Jaune. From him after his workouts. To adorably spilling ice cream on his shirt. Kali had yelled for Jaune to come down for dinner.

Quickly, Blake pulled up a white fang rally live stream. Deleting the page of Jaune's photos. She's used White fang rallies as a cover up for a while now. And she couldn't figure out how Jaune hadn't thought about why she kept watching the same stream over and over. Even though it was from months ago.

Jaune rushed down the stairs. Sweat still dripping from his face. 'He must have been training right before dinner.' she noticed to herself. She blushed slightly looking at his toned face. He greeted the mother and father duo and went on about fighters and the Vytal festival. He had always been interested in becoming a huntsman. And winning the Vytal festival put you at the top of the list for huntsman candidates.

Blake came out of her own self-thoughts at the smell of her mother's cheese casserole. It was Blake's favorite food but Jaune had a distaste for it. When her father passed the dish of casserole she quickly gave herself a larger spoonful than the rest of the family. Happily digging into the meal before her.

She had tuned herself out as she focused on her food. Enjoying the taste. When she heard her mother talk to Jaune about moving to uncle Japhetto's for a year. Her heart skipped a beat, but not in a good way. Uncle Japhetto was a very close family friend and was the leading scientist in Atlas. His daughter Penny was an odd one and she had barely gotten to know her. But she was a girl. A girl who could go after _her_ Jaune. 'Not happening.'

Blake slammed her hands onto the table and started to try and argue Jaune out of leaving her and her home. She, however, soundly lost at the argument and her brother and love of her life were going to leave her side in less than a week. Before she could even try to convince him otherwise again, Jaune left for his room. Most likely to train. He was always training.

"Well then. I have some paperwork to finish before tonight so I'll be having to turn in for the night. Night Blake." Ghira stood up from the table and went to work.

Blake tried to get up from the table and talk to Jaune but her mother grabbed her hand and forcibly sat her back down. "Mom! You are completely insane! Jaune could be hurt! Why would you send him to uncle Japhetto's!" She yelled

Kali closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. "Blake… I know you love Jaune. And not as your brother… And I approve." Kali said.

"M-Mom! Just let me explain. I know it's a little weird to like your brother- wait, what!?" Blake looked at her mother in embarrassment and shock.

"Jaune is a good man. Much better than your silly crush on Adam. What? You think I wouldn't notice you looking at pictures of your brother? Or how you cling on to him whenever possible? How about when he hugs you, you purr as if it was the greatest feeling ever. I did the same with your father you know. It may be creepy that you're in love with your brother, but we'll make it work somehow." Kali, again, went on to ramble how their marriage would be beautiful. Blake was blushing madly at her mother's blunt approach to love.

"Mom!" Blake yelled with a face redder than a ruby gem.

"But you have to confess to your brother before he leaves! Do it as I did with your father! If you sneak into his bed… His lust will take over when you wear some lingerie and he'll have no choice but to take your virgin-"

"MOM!" Blake screeched.

"Oh honey, I'm just joking. But I'm serious confess to Jaune. Love is love, no matter who it is we'll support you." Then Kali Leaned over the table and embraced her daughter. "Now go get 'em, tiger." Blake's mother gave a sly wink and quickly went to the other room. Snickering madly.

Blake huffed, crossed her arms and stood up. "Might as well go with how mom did it." She said to herself. She walked to her room and began to prepare.

* * *

 **Wrapping the chapter up here. Sorry again about the whole 'edge' thing last chapter. It'll get better I promise. I mean, now Blake is going to try and seduce Jaune! Hooray! The lucky bastard.**

 **So Jaune is being sent to uncle Japhettos for a new arm. Who knows what might be waiting for him in Atlas *cough cough* ginger robot *cough cough***

 **Blake decides her best course of action to confessing to Jaune is to literally sleep with him in her underwear (way to go Kali) so we'll have to see what'll happen next chapter.**

 **Speaking of the next chapter, It'll be the Penny intro thingy with a little bit of Blake at the beginning. And after that, we're finally heading to Beacon! Hooray! Beacon! Oh, the poor one-armed bastard is going to have a field day trying to explain how he literally lost an arm and how he hadn't y'know at least call them or something.**

 **Omakes will return once we head off to Beacon, I promise. You'll just have to wait for a few more chapters.**

 **Happy times await us very soon my friends.**

 **Until next time**

 **-Nate**

 **(Next chapter) November third.**


	8. My life dating a teenage robot!

**Hello, world!**

 **It's the after Halloween weekend. And you know what that means! Christmas songs all day every day. Please help, my ears are bleeding.**

 **This is kind of an odd chapter, it won't have lemons in it, even if you thought it would. You'll just have to find another guy for that, I'm not that kind of guy.**

 **This'll be more of a transition chapter more than anything, the first quarter will be Jaune leaving on a good note with the Belladonna's as he leaves for an apprenticeship with a family friend.**

 **And after that, we finally won't be doing an exact time skip with Penny, more like some short stories including her and a few others. With the highschool DxD story up and everything, I'm having to work twice as hard. As I brainstormed with my Beta I'd think this would probably be the easiest way to have time progress with short funny moments.**

 **And after this, it'll be only one more chapter until we hit Beacon baby! Get ready cause It's going to be a real doozy!**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

"BLAKE!?" Jaune screamed. His sister was currently in his bed. _His_ bed. "What the hell are you doing here? And why are you in lingerie!? Can't you have some decency?" Jaune was about to rant to make the embarrassment of finding your younger sister in your bed. Unfortunately, she put a finger to his lips.

"Mom said this was the best way to do it." She purred. She crawled onto his chest which felt rough underneath her skin. As she crawled to her love she continued to purr. "Don't say anything, just let this happen."

"Let what happen!? Blake, you're freaking me out right now!" He was about to back out of his own bed. But his sister grabbed his shoulder and dragged him back to the bed.

"Jaune… I love you." Blake held his head in her hands and smashed her lips to his. Her tongue waiting for acceptance in his mouth. Jaune tried to bring his mouth from his sister's but she held strong. He was worried about the consequences of what was happening right now.

Jaune leaned back as Blake leaned forward having the two teenagers lying down with Blake on top, she used gravity to her advantage and soon, Jaune found himself not caring about what was going to happen next. Or at least he thought….

Blake's hand had reached for his crotch which made Jaune's eyes open to the size of dinner plates. Pulling back his head, a string of drool hung from their lips as Blake let out a predatory growl. "We can't do this Blake!"

Blake cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Can't do what Jaune? I already told you I love you! More than a sister should!"

Jaune motioned to the entire scene in front of him. "This! We can't do this Blake! This is wrong! We're brother and sister! We can't just start to make out whenever we want. And we _especially_ can't have sex! Think with your head, Blake! What if mom found us like this?"

Blake lowered her head. "But mom said she approves…" She mumbled. She was more disappointed that their kiss hadn't lasted longer. However, Jaune stared at his sibling in thought.

"Mom… Thought this." He motioned to the scene that they were in again. "She thought this was okay?" He slapped a hand on his forehead as he sighed a deep sigh. "Jesus, I bet dad is recording this too."

A far off voice shouted, "Am not!"

As another sigh escaped his lips, Jaune sat down on his bed. His legs were over the edge, swinging aimlessly. "Look, Blake. I like you. _No,_ I like you a lot." This got Blake to perk up with her ears pointing straight up. "But we can't just start by making out. How about this, we can work out this whole debacle when I get back with my apprenticeship with Japhetto. Then we can go to Beacon together!" Jaune looked at Blake who looked disappointed more than anything.

She put a hand on his thigh. "I love you Jaune. So much, you're the only one for me. And if I have to wait a year before we can be together then so be it." Blake lied back down on the bed and patted the empty spot next to her.

"B-Blake? What are you doing? Go back to your own bed!" He yelled adamantly. To which the cat faunus nodded her head no.

"Why should I? We may not be dating _yet_. But now that I've confessed It would be awkward _not_ to sleep in the same bed…" She mumbled as she drew a circle with her finger on the bed sheets.

"That logic is screwed over! C'mon Blake, can we at least be like normal siblings for the last few days I'm here?" Jaune pleaded.

Blake reached up and dragged Jaune onto the bed to which she immediately slung her body weight over his chest. "Nope, I want to make you mine as soon as possible. And that means I have to convince you to be my boyfriend before you leave!~" She sang as Jaune sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Jaune slumped his head on to the pillow trying to fall asleep. Unfortunately for him, Blake decided to play with his chest. Or to be more specific. A golden necklace around his neck. "Can you please not touch that? It's kind of important to me."

Blake let go of the trinket but asked. "I was always wondering, where did you get that? We found it in your cloak when you first came here."

Jaune rolled over to meet Blake eye to eye. "And you waited a year before asking me?"

"It just crossed my mind again! I'm just trying to make conversation to my boyfriend you dummy!" She pouted.

"I'm not your boyfriend Blake! For the last time, we're brother and sister! But to answer your question, it was from a… Friend. I guess that is what you would call her."

"Just a friend?"

"For the love of god Blake! Yes! She's just a friend! Now go to bed!"

"...Goodnight."

/A week later\

If you haven't experienced your sister confessing your love to you, then you're _super_ lucky. Have you ever tried to have a meal with three members of your family, all of them knowing that you're sleeping with one? And being forced to? Let's just say it's pretty awkward.

Jaune Belladonna had to suffer through this past week, with Blake nearly attached to his hip, trying to feed him. Much to his annoyance. She tried to turn a trip to the grocery store into a date at the arcade. Luckily, it hadn't worked out at all as Jaune was the one driving home.

As for training, Jaune had been working on combat for his new limb that was to come. Adapting to the wild swings from having a single arm to a more refined version that allowed for two limbs to be used.

Jaune was currently waiting outside at a bullhead landing pad. A green duffel bag underneath his arm and a sword on his back. Blake and Ghira were next to him with more bags. Blake kept on trying to scooch closer to Jaune in which he scooched away. Nearly making a full circle around the pad as they played a game of cat and mouse. Ghira just playfully shook his head watching his two children slowly schooching away from each other.

Before the game could continue, the bullhead made its way towards the Belladonnas. Slowly pushing air from underneath it as it landed on the pad. A side door opened to reveal an older gentleman with a large round nose some white sideburns and a lab coat over a red sweater. A girl in attire much too light for Atlas rushed towards the two teens, completely ignoring Ghira. Her ginger hair and freckles almost shined in the sunlight. Her pink bow fluttered in the wind towards them.

"Cousins!" She squealed. Rushing toward them and pulling them into a bear hug that seemed too strong for a girl of her size. She squeezed so tight that Jaune had to drop his bag making a large thunk on the ground. "Oh, it's so good to see you! I'm so excited that cousin Jaune is staying with father and me!"

"I-It's good to see you too Penny, if you could drop us though. I think Jaune is running out of air…." Blake muttered to which the girl dropped both of them and put her hands over her mouth in a surprised fashion.

"I'm so sorry! Father says I'm too strong for my own good!" she bowed slightly to which the older man chuckled as he left the bullhead.

The man walked over to the three teens and stuck out his hand to which Jaune took it. The two males each gave each other a hardy handshake. "Japhetto Polendina, it's a pleasure meeting you Jaune, I hope we can get some work done. You'll be my much-needed muscle for the next year so I hope you're ready!" Japhetto took his free hand and grabbed Penny by the shoulder. "And this is my daughter, Penny Polendina. She's… A little excitable, but I think you'll get along fine."

"I hope so sir, it would suck if we couldn't" Jaune responded to which Ghira gave a hardy laugh and patted his son on the back.

"It's good to see you Japhetto, now we must get going. The lock on Kali's cell won't hold much longer. And you know how she gets when one of her cubs leaves her for more than a few hours. Do you remember Blake's sleepover a couple years back? Her 'mama-panther mode' nearly brought down the house!" To which both men chuckled before sighing and hurrying Jaune and Penny onto the Bullhead. "You best be off my son! I'll hold Kali off as much as I can!" He yelled as the bullhead's engine roared to life. Blake was scratching at the Bullhead's door as it closed shut. Ghira was holding her back by the collar as she tried to pounce on the poor machine.

Japhetto gave another hardy chuckle as he sat down next to Penny and across from Jaune. "Let's head off, shall we?" Japhetto chuckled at the sight of Blake.

Jaune looked fear-stricken at the sight of his brocon sister. "Yes, let's. As fast as we can…" Jaune said. As the bullhead lifted off he sighed and closed his eyes. Leaning his head on the wall…

/Two months later\

Jaune awoke from his bed. He was in a white room in the Polendina labs. A bedroom not a hundred feet away from the labs in case of emergency. However, the thing that woke him was the odd weight on his chest. Looking down towards his torso he saw Penny sleeping with an orange nightgown that matched her hair. "PENNY!? What are you doing here?"

Penny's closed eyes opened to reveal her green eyes. "Father told me to wake you for breakfast. But you looked really comfy and I still needed to charge so…" She gestured to an odd wire sticking out of her wrist.

Jaune sighed at his cousin. Or as she now refers to him as her brother much to Blake and Jaune's annoyance. "Penny, what have I said about charging in my room? What if one of uncle Japhetto's assistants walks in here to find their boss' daughter having a wire sticking out of her wrist? Your secret could be let out! I mean, that's how I found out and I'm not half as smart as some of these guys!"

Penny looked down. "I'm sorry brother Jaune." She pouted.

"And stop calling me your brother! Your father is my uncle! We literally cannot be siblings!" Jaune ranted. As he got out of bed he looked around the room. It had posters of huntsmen and pictures of Jaune and Penny looking at the sunset. The bed and desk were white. As well as the coat rack near the metal door that held Jaune's lab coat. "Now get up. Uncle Japhetto has a test that I need to help him out with. Okay? And maybe we can hang out afterward."

"Really!?" Penny jumped up from Jaune's bed. And went to hug her cousin. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you! There's a new candy shop downtown and I _really_ want to go to! Will you take me there?" Penny looked up to Jaune. Who was significantly taller than her. He ruffled her hair at her cuteness.

"Sure Penny. Now I've got to go, we're still only about halfway through making my arm and want to get as much work done as I can. I think today we're going to try and infuse aura into it like you." Jaune said. He hung the right shoulder of his lab coat over it and slung his arm through the other. "Now I need to get going or uncle Japhetto is going to have my head."

"Okie Dokie! Bye Jaune!" She waved at her cousin as she let go. Standing in his room and watched until he left. Using her heightened hearing she waited until his footsteps couldn't be heard. Waiting a few more seconds, she turned to his bed and jumped back in. Her charging wire still connected to her wrist. "I still have another hour to go. Might as well sleep in Jaune's bed!" She said to herself. As she started to hum and wait for her battery to fully charge.

/Two more months later\

Jaune was in the lab. A pair of goggles tightly secured around his head. As he held a screwdriver to a robotic arm. It was painted a dark crimson. Close to the blond teen's eyes and cloak. Jaune's gold necklace was tucked tightly underneath his sweatshirt and lab coat. As he fiddles with a knob that activated some sort of weapon, the door crashed open.

"BROTHER JAUNE!"

Jaune shrieked a 'manly' screech as he dropped the screwdriver. Flicking the knob. The arm turned into a cannon and fired a massive round of pure steel. Causing destruction and a few small explosions to echo around the lab. "Penny! You have to be careful! I almost blew up the lab! Well, I _did_ blow up the lab."

"I'm sorry brother Jaune! But this a question of utmost importance!" Penny gave a slight bow as she walked to her cousin.

"Oh? And what could be so important that you have to ask me and not uncle Japhetto?" Jaune turned to Penny in his chair. After grabbing his mug full of hot cocoa and taking a drink from it while he waited for her to ask him her question.

"What is love?"

It was at that moment Jaune did a spit take, not seeing that question coming at all. "P-Penny! Can't you just search that up on the internet?" Jaune put down the mug as he went to wipe up the spilled contents.

"I tried… But they never gave me the answer I was looking for. What is love Jaune?" Penny asked innocently.

"W-Well, love is a feeling deep in your soul. Like you and me, we find someone who we want to spend the rest of our lives with. Some people find out they don't love each other. While others find love at first sight." Jaune answered as he went back to work on his arm.

"How do you know if you are in love with someone brother Jaune?" Penny asked.

Jaune sat up from his chair and walked over to Penny. He sat her down on a table and sat across from her. "Penny, if you love someone. You're brain, heart and very _soul_ will cry out to them. It hurts to be away from them and you are really happy when you are near them."

"So let's say I'm in love with someone… What would I do next?"

"Well… Usually, you would ask them to go on a date. And maybe after a few months. Maybe even years, one of the two people would ask them to marry each other. Which symbolizes there love and devotion to each other. Most people then spend the rest of their lives together."

"Thank you, brother Jaune. I appreciate your honesty." Penny sat up and walked to the door. But before she left the lab she turned around. "And brother Jaune?"

"Yes, Penny?" Jaune asked, his back already towards her as he went to continue with his work once again.

"I love you!" Penny said. As she left the lab.

Jaune froze, the screwdriver slipping through his fingers as his body was frozen from shock. It took a few seconds before his brain finally processed what she just say only for the teen scientist groaned into his hands as he leaned his elbows against the station he was at. "I don't know who's going to kill me first. Blake or uncle Japhetto…"

/Another two months later\

Jaune was woken up by a shaking of his shoulder. His robotic arm came to grab the wrist of whoever was disturbing his sleep. The crimson fingers clasped nearly white skin as he woke up with dreary eyes to meet the eyes of his cousin. "Penny? What do you want?"

Penny shoved a piece of paper and pen into his face. Jaune sputtered as he sat up from his bed to look at his ginger cousin in utter confusion. "You need to sign this Jaune." She said as she dropped the pen and paper in front of the blonde teen.

Jaune grabbed the paper. "Penny it's like-" Jaune looked at the alarm clock near his bed "Five thirty. Can't this like wait until breakfast?" Jaune sighed. Penny slammed her hand onto the bed. Her robotic strength made the mattress wobble and bounce.

"Sign. Now." She uttered.

Not even scanning the paper, Jaune looked for the line at the bottom. Writing a signature with his real arm. The signature read Jaune Belladonna as Jaune handed whatever document back to its original owner. "There. What was that anyway?"

"Nothing to worry about husband Jaune!" Penny said as she scrambled out of the doorway.

"...What?" Jaune uttered. Not seconds later, his uncle Japhetto crashed through Jaune's door.

"Don't sign it!" He screamed. But when he looked at Jaune who was just as disgruntled and tired as himself. He looked to his nephew who had nothing but a pen in his hand. "Did Penny just come in here with a paper?" Japhetto asked, almost begging Jaune to say no.

"Yeah, why? What was that paper?"

"You didn't sign it. Did you? DID YOU!?" Japhetto screamed.

"What was it? You're scaring me uncle Japhetto." Jaune said as he got up to shake his uncle by the shoulder.

"You just signed a marriage contract with my daughter."

"..."

"..." Jaune fell flat on his back. Fainting…

/Two months later\

Jaune was at the CCT tower in Atlas proper. It was only a few blocks away from the Polendina labs and was pretty accessible. Japhetto and his assistants had their own private room to discuss science and technology with their colleagues around the world. Currently, Jaune was using this room to his advantage.

The computer screen pulled up a video image of a very angry cat faunus. Her yellow eyes filled with rage. Jaune decided to put his two cents in before Blake could start a rampage back at home. "Hi, Blake!"

I didn't say it was a good two cents.

Blake crossed her arms and Jaune assumed she was tapping her foot in anger. "Don't you 'hi blake' me buster! What's this I hear about you marrying our cousin!? How could you leave me behind!" Blake cried to the screen.

"It wasn't my fault! She handed me a piece of paper at five in the morning telling me to sign something? What was I supposed to do?"

"And you didn't read that it was an Altesian marriage contract?"

"I was tired alright!"

"You still could have read the darn thing! Now, look where you are now! Marrying our cousin before I even got to have sex with you! …You haven't had sex with Penny, right? RIGHT?"

"What! No! I don't want to have sex with my cousin thank you very much!"

"Why haven't you divorced her then?"

"I tried! But she blocked any sight that would allow me to file divorce papers in the entire lab! And she knows if I search for one! She literally cries until I close the page! What am I supposed to do?"

"Get someone else to try then Jaune! You're a smart boyfriend, figure it out yourself!"

"You think I haven't tried that either? Uncle Japhetto has been trying but Penny cries in front of him too! What are we supposed to do? And I'm not your boyfriend!"

Completely ignoring Jaune, Blake continued "I'll send some to you. Or better yet you come back home and we can fill them out together! It will be a great boyfriend girlfriend bonding experience for both of us! When are you coming home anyway?

Jaune looked up two a calendar on the computer. "Like two months? Uncle Japhetto wants me to help him on making Blood Styx stronger. As my 'Parting away' gift. So it should be done by then. And I'm still not your boyfriend!"

"But I don't want to wait two months! I want to kiss you now!"

"You're going to have to deal with it, Blake! Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go and find Penny. At least she doesn't sneak into my bed and try to make out with… Most of the time."

"What was that?"

"Bye Blake! See you in two months!"

"Wait! Jaune-"

* * *

 **Wrapping it up here. Now before you go screaming that I missed a week I want to explain that I'll be changing up my schedule to every other week. So that I can post Pantheon harem and Family Ties on the same Saturday. So that means you get two stories in one day! Yay for you!**

 **Yeah, this chapter kind of sucked. But there was a ton on my plate this last two weeks. And my job has been killing me. Not literally but you know what I mean? My fingers bleed. They bleed I tell you!**

 **Bleeding fingers aside. We're counting down the clock until Beacon Academy! Woohoo! So much excitement. One more chapter and our favorite blonde bastard finally gets to be found!**

 **I know a lot of you have been asking about a few things. Mostly about the blond bastard's connections to his family. Does he care about them? And in the short term, yes. But if you really think about it. The connections would kind of numb over after a while right? It's like foster children, after a year they could be moved and never meet that family again. And after a while, you would start to not care if you lived with them or not. Does he love the families? Yes, of course, he does. But Jaune never sees that one family being a permanent living place. The only family he would really call his own would be his father. So as our blonde bastard continues to look he will never really come out on top.**

 **Next week will be half a Penny and Blake chapter and Half a certain pair of twins chapter. Who knows what will happen? Maybe a certain redhead will show up and make things worse. But who knows? Well, I do! Muahahaha!**

 **-Nate**

 **(Next chapter) November 22nd AkA THANKSGIVING! Woooo!**


	9. This is a train wreck! (literally)

**Hello, world!**

 **And happy Thanksgiving! I'm currently trying to get away from family right now. So now I get to write another chapter. I'm going, to be honest. This took a lot of time to come up with a decent plan. And I swear to god we're are almost to Beacon.**

 **So in the last chapter, we got introduced to Penny and Jaune's uncle. Penny tried to marry Jaune. The blonde bastard got a new arm to show off to all of his bro-con sisters. He spray painted the robotic arm red (Like Yang does to hers)**

 **So I've gotten a few questions that I'd thought you'd like to be answered. I've been getting PM's upon Pm's of questions. So I just thought I'd answer the more…** _ **prominent**_ **ones.**

 **So here's an anonymous Q &A of some of the more asked questions about Family Ties!**

 **Where does Pyrrha fit into all of this? Is she a bro-con sister too? If so, where is she? Or is it going to be one of those dumb "love at first sight" kind of integrations?**

 **Do you all take me for a fool!? Of course, Pyrrha is in this harem. When I said nearly every girl in the RWBY-verse was going to be in it. I _meant_ it. But about Pyrrha, no she is not going to fall in love with him at first sight at Beacon. Because she's already in love with him! Let's just say Qrow sometimes needed a break and had Jaune's godfather look after him. Who this godfather is? Who knows? And who would know that this certain godfather had adopted two little girls from a destroyed village in Mistral?**

 **Is Sienna going to be in the Harem? What about Ilya? What about them? He was in Menagerie when he was adopted by the Belladonnas. What is going to happen to them!**

 **Simple my dear Watson. Well, you didn't hear this from me, but Ilya may or may not have been adopted by a _certain_ political leader. Who just so happens to be very good friends with another political leader's wife. SO much so that the wife's children have taken to call her aunty Sienna. But you never heard this from me. Also, all will be answered this chapter.**

 **Where are the Arc siblings? Does Jaune know that he has seven more sisters? Do the Arc siblings no that they all have a little brother?**

 **That's a good thing to ask! First off, the Arc siblings** _ **are**_ **in the story. Will they be a part of the ever-growing bro-con harem that the blonde bastard is unawarely creating? Who knows? But I** _ **do**_ **know that a few certain blondes are looking for a red-eyed little brother *Insert sly wink* Also, Jaune has no clue what kind of lineage he has. He just assumed that his mother abandoned him and his father to live in the sticks.**

 **So that basically answers all the questions that needed answers. I hope that helps ease your nerves as we take a transfer chapter from the prologue to the actual story. Here here for adventures untold!**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

 **Beta by:**

 **TheMischieviousPuppyDog**

* * *

There were a lot of things Jaune was expecting when the Bullhead landed on the Belladonna's personal landing pad. For one, he was very much expecting a warm hug from two very worried cat Faunus parents.

He was also expecting one of the greatest welcome home dinners he had ever experienced. Because you have not _lived_ unless you've eaten Kali's special tuna pasta. She had even gotten five-star chefs to ask for her recipe!

What he wasn't expecting was a very angry cat Faunus _sister_ to nearly tear the door off the bullhead and grab him and started berating him about how he had _somehow_ gotten married. Speaking of which, Japhetto and Jaune had finally convinced Penny to drop the whole husband thing. And soon enough, Jaune was dating his robot cousin.

" _Fun_." He sighed as he blocked out the yelling of a certain amber-eyed sister shaking him by the shoulders.

"Are you even listening to me?" She yelled slash asked her quote-unquote 'boyfriend'

"Definitely sis. How are you by the way? Haven't seen you in nearly a year," Jaune said, as he backed away from the cat Faunus' clutches much to his disappointment right into the arms of a robot he had been avoiding for the entire four-hour bullhead flight.

"Stop trying to steal boyfriend Jaune!" Penny screeched as she practically crawled up the tall blonde until she was on his shoulders, hugging his head. If he hadn't been aura infused his neck would have been crushed by the robot girls weight alone.

" _Boyfriend Jaune!"_ Blake hissed. She pawed her hand out towards Penny. In the process, Jaune was bapped in the face by Blake.

A pair of arms wrapped around Jaune from the back. Turning his head slightly, Jaune saw his mother and father hugging him. "It's good to have you back, son. You have no idea how many times I had to stop your mother from flying all the way to Atlas to come and bring you home!" Ghirra said as he and Jaune shared a chuckle.

Kali chopped her husband's head slightly. "Hey! I thought we talked about _not_ telling our son about my abandonment issues!" Kali said jokingly. Penny slowly crawled off Jaune as Blake and the ginger robot started to catfight over a certain blonde bastard.

That leaves Kali, Ghirrha, Uncle Japhetto, and Jaune to watch the teenagers fight for their affections. And if it couldn't get any worse another two pairs of arms slid around each of Jaune's sides. Looking to his left a girl materialized. She had a black long sleeve shirt in a v-neck style which showed an ample amount of the girl's cleavage. Her legs were covered with grey jeans. Her left leg wrapping around Jaune's left leg.

The other pair of arms belonged to an older woman who was wearing an assortment of red and black ribbons to make a short dress. Her 'assests' were shoved around Jaune's right arm. "Ilya! Aunty Sienna!" Jaune called out. Which got the other two teenagers to look at Jaune in surprise and jealousy.

"It's good to see you, my darling nephew. I'm sorry we weren't able to call but you know how managing the white fang into a peaceful organization is." Sienna said as she let go of her nephew. Ilya, however, didn't let go.

"You have no idea how much I really missed you Jaune. When I heard Penny forced you to marry her I nearly went there myself to get her." She then stared at Penny angrily. "You are lucky that mom stopped me or you would be a pile of bolts right now."

"I have nothing to fear cousin Ilya! I am combat ready and willing to protect boyfriend Jaune!" Penny called out. Which earned a chuckle from Jaune's uncle Japhetto.

" _Boyfriend Jaune!?"_ Ilya screeched.

"That's what I said!" Blake called out.

"You can shut it hussie! You can get nowhere near _my_ Jaune!" Ilya screamed as she soon joined into the now three-person cat fight.

" _Your_ Jaune!? I don't think so, sister! I'll protect my boyfriend slash future husband for life." Blake called out.

"I'm not your boyfriend!" Yelled at the now almost cartoonish fight covered in a ball of dust as arms and legs popped out here and there at random.

"See! He doesn't even want to call you his boyfriend! You are just a liar Blake!" Ilya's voice came out from the dust cloud.

The adults plus Jaune sighed. That is until Ghirra patted his son on the shoulder. "So Jaune, let's see that new arm of yours. I hear your uncle Japhetto fixed you up just right!"

Jaune turned to his father and other adults as they surrounded him. "He did more than just fix it up! Uncle Japhetto turned my arm into a freaking Atlas-army knife for killing Grimm!" Jaune shouted excitedly.

"HE DID WHAT!?" Kali screeched. "I told you just to build him an arm! Not some Grimm killing weapon of mass destruction!" Jaune's mother continued to berate him which uncle Japhetto just had his hands in the air to defend himself.

"Yeah! Look!" Jaune said. As he clicked some odd buttons on the palm of his hand. A shield that looked like half a cylinder started to stretch from Jaune's forearm. It went from the top of his head to near his ankles. It had an intricate design of a crow sitting on a black tree in a red sky. Clicking a few more buttons the shield compacted and extended to make a sharp blade with a point about a foot away from his knuckles.

The crowd oohed and ahhed at the scene as Jaune made a few more adjustments. Soon enough he was switching his arm into a cannon and a dagger holder. All of which keeps the same color scheme of a dark red or maroon.

Ilya and Blake had also joined the crowd. And stared at their blonde's new arm. "Holy crap Jaune! Maybe now you can beat me in a fight." Sienna said with a smug look on her face.

"Mom! If I can't beat you in a fight than Jaune has no chance!" Ilya said in a defiant manner,

"Ouch, that kind of hurts cus. And besides, with this puppy, it can bring you down no problem! You don't stand a chance!" Jaune retorted.

As the crowd began to bicker on who would win a fight Kali walked up to Japhetto and Ghirra, both of them having a conversation on whether who would _actually_ win in a three-way between Sienna, Ilya, and Jaune.

"Can you boys get the group ready? Our train to Vale will be in a few hours." Kali said loudly enough to catch Jaune's ears.

"Train to Vale? Are we going to Vale?" the blonde Branwen asked.

"Yes, we are Jaune! I thought it would be a good way to connect after ten months of being apart from your little harem," Kali said as she giggled at her son whose face was currently bright red.

"Mom!" Jaune screeched.

"What's wrong honey? Is something wrong with Vale?" Kali asked.

"Well… Why Vale? I mean isn't there a good resort we go to in Vacuo? Why not go there instead of Vale?" The blonde Branwen tried to deflect his mother from mentioning the harem again.

"We've already been to Vacuo! And Mistral too! I think Vale would be a nice change of pace compared to anywhere else. Besides, don't you want to be in a warm city instead of freezing Atlas?" Kali added.

"...Fine." Jaune said, defeated. "I'm going to go pack up some vacation stuff," Jaune said as he sighed moodily and shuffled his feet towards the Belladonna mansion.

Suddenly, a cold feeling went up Jaune's spine as a weight was suddenly on his back. Looking around, Ilya formed on top of Jaune and leaned forward to look at the blonde boy from upside down. "What's wrong love? Not a fan of Vale?"

Jaune screeched a 'manly' screech as he fell on his butt. Right in front of the Belladonna mansion's front gates. "Ilia! Don't do that! And what did I say about calling me, love!"

"Well I love _you_ , so why wouldn't I call you love? At least I'm not like Blake or that ginger chick saying that you are in a relationship with you. I'll just wait until you realize that I'm the perfect one for you!" Ilya said as she disappeared again. Only for a finger to boop his nose invisibly. "Boop!" Ilia said as the door opened without anyone pushing it.

Jaune just groaned. This day just couldn't get any worse. He was going to Vale! _Vale!_ What if he ran into one of his mothers? Or sisters? Then a crashing realization landed on his shoulders. "Since when did I have a harem from my sister and two cousins?"

/On the train to Vale\

You would think riding a train with your family would be a good thing. And in most cases, it would be. But this is not most cases. For one, Kali Belladonna thought it would be a good idea to have the "children get their own group of seats while the adults get another group. And that leads us into the mess the blonde bastard is in right now.

"You need to lean your head on my lap Jaune!" Ilia demanded.

Jaune was in the corner of the group of four seats. Blake was sitting across from him with Penny sitting next to her. Ilia had gotten lucky and was able to snag the seat next to her 'love'. Nearly causing another fight on the train then and there.

The blonde Branwen was leaning his head on the window, trying to block out all of the girl's requests for him to either sit next to him, for them to sit on his lap. Or better yet lean _his_ head on one of _their_ laps. "I'm positively fine. Thank you, Ilya." Jaune responded for the eighty-eighth time.

"See? He doesn't want your bony thighs! He would much rather have my bountiful thighs wouldn't you Jaune?" Blake demanded.

"No! Boyfriend Jaune would only like my thighs! They are much better than yours ever could be! Isn't that right boyfriend Jaune?" Penny also demanded. All three of the girls leaning closer to the blonde who only sighed and tried to close his eyes tighter.

"I think out of all of you…"

"Yes?..." All three girls synchronized

"I think out of all of you that the window would be the most relaxing!" Jaune retorted with a smug look as the girls did a simultaneous crash into the floor. "Now get some sleep, we won't reach Vale until tomorrow morning." This got a defeated sigh from all the girls who just gave up and closed their eyes. Penny plugged in a cable outlet underneath the seats.

In an hour everyone in his group of seats was out like a light. Jaune was reading a book from Blake's non-smut collection. A pair of round glasses stood atop his nose and ears as he flipped a page. A yawn escaped the blonde Branwen. "Might as well hit the sack like the rest of the girls…"

Jaune was about to flick off the group's lights when the light went out by itself "That's...odd…" Jaune said as he looked to the other groups of seats. The adults had already fallen asleep leaving just him awake. "I don't think the train had a lights-out schedule…" A voice sounded behind him.

"They don't." The now familiar voice echoed as a cloth was slapped over his mouth as the arms dragged him away from the cable car. Jaune tried his best to thrash around to wake up anyone but it was too late as blackness soon overtook his eyesight.

/In another cable car\

A cold and wet sensation struck Jaune as a certain red-haired faunus splashed water over his face. Jaune sputtered out the water that had entered his mouth as he tried to struggle out of his confines. His arms were tied to a chair as were his legs. "Wakey wakey Schnee…" Adam cackled loudly as he sent a punch to the blonde's gut.

Jaune coughed as his senses started to regain. Looking around he saw he was in one of the back storage cars. His eyes landed on Adam. "Adam! It's been too long! It's been what, like a few months? How's torture duty working out for ya? I heard it's a good business!" Jaune mocked. Like his dad always taught him.

'If you're ever being tortured put a smile on your face. Mock your torturer! It'll throw him off their usual rhythm and sooner or later they'll make a mistake!' his actual father's words echoed in the blonde Branwen's mind.

He was brought out of his reminiscing by another punch. This time towards his face. "Cut the crap, Schnee! Ever since you convinced Sienna to make the White fang nonviolent again all my plans have been ruined! And you took Blake away from me!" Adam yelled as he drew his sword.

"I may have let you live last time. But tonight will be your last!" Adam yelled. Only for Jaune to laugh out loud.

"Then do it! Do it Taurus! Kill me! Take my life see how Blake reacts! How my parents will react? Do you think you'll come back a hero? Once I'm gone they will have every reason to hate your guts. Hell! Blake might even come to kill you herself." Jaune said. His smile still plastered all over his face. He watched Adam drop his sword just a little. And Jaune took his chance.

"You should have done some more research, Adam... " Jaune said menacingly.

"More research? What are you talking about Schnee! You have nothing for you! I have your sword right here!" Adam said as he drew a second crimson sword.

"...Not for long you bastard…" Jaune muttered under his breath. Suddenly, his shield expanded into the heater shield version, cutting the rope from his arms instantly. He headbutted the confused faunus to get enough time to smash the chair for his legs to go free. Putting his shield in front of him Jaune looked at Adam. "You want to dance Addie? Let's dance."

"Raaaaghhh!" Adam screamed as he charged. The red-haired faunus lept in the air both swords above him he crashed down onto Jaune's shield. The force made Jaune get onto a knee as Adam continued to push on the heater shield. "I should have killed you when I had the chance, Schnee!" Adam yelled.

"Yeah, you really should have." After tapping a few buttons on his arm, a small dagger emerged and dropped into Jaune's free hand. The blonde bastard took his chance and stabbed Adam straight through the foot. His aura being concentrated in his arms made for the foot to be impaled to the floor.

Adam screamed in pain as he dropped Blood Styx to reach for his foot. Jaune took his chance and grabbed his mother's sword. "You're getting sloppy Taurus. Your anger is getting the best of you." Jaune said as he took a step back. As he watched Adam rip out the dagger and throw it to the side.

"It's all your fault, Schnee! Why can't you just die!" The terrorist screamed as he charged with his sword in hand.

Jaune dodged a horizontal sweep to his chest. Adam took the opening to tackle the blonde Branwen. Adam was pretty much straddling Jaune as he sent punch after punch to his face. His arm holding down the robotic heater shield. "Why. Won't. You. Die!" Adam screamed as he sent punch after punch to the Branwen.

Jaune's free arm grabbed Adam by the throat as he flipped the redhead over so he was straddling Adam. "I have a family Taurus! It may be an odd family full of freaky bro-cons but that doesn't mean I don't love them!" Jaune brought down his robotic fist to smash Adam's mask in two. "You won't understand, but I've left so many families before! And I'm tired of it! And I hate it because I can't go back to them!"

Jaune sent another robotic punch to Adam's face. It looked like the terrorist was out cold but Jaune kept on punching. "You can't understand the pain I'm in! Do you think I like running away from them? I loved them all but Each chance I got to go back I decided not to! All because I thought they wouldn't love me anymore! I had so many chances to go back but I kept on refusing! And you're trying to take me away from another family!" Jaune screamed at the bruised and bloody face of Adam Taurus.

"And. I. Will. Not. Let. That. Happen!" Jaune said as he sent one final punch to Adam's face. He took deep shaggy breaths as he slowly stood up from what he assumed was the dead body of Adam Taurus. He spits on the body and Jaune hobbled over to the door. Only to stop at the sound of chuckling coming from the downed terrorist.

"It's over Schnee… You… Lost…" Adam said. Revealing a bomb vest wrapped around Adam and a remote in his hand. Adam laughed for one last time as his thumb smashed the button.

"NOOOOOO-"

* * *

 **Ooooh, Shista! Adam's down my friends! He's down for good! The man the myth the blonde bastard himself just got exploded!**

 **Let's take a recap, shall we? Ilya and Sienna make their appearance as two more harem members appear. Don't worry, there will be an Omake explaining everything. Just so you know. Offically, Sienna adopted Ilya, no ifs ands or buts. And Ilya outright confesses to Jaune again, leading into a three-way fight for his love! And it looks like window-chan stole the top spot right under their noses!**

 **I'm REALLY sorry about the later post today. If you don't know, my wifi went out about halfway through writing this chapter and it didn't save! So I had to write literally three-quarters of this chapter from scratch on Saturday. And I'm was just so pissed Ugh! But do not fret! For today was the day I sacrificed my fingers to the keyboard god!**

 **Edits by my Beta TheMischieviousPuppyDog. I seriously have to give major props for helping me edit all of my chapters so thank you. And enjoy!**

 **Until Next time!**

 **-Nate**


	10. Punk never looked this good

**Hello, world!**

 **Now I probably know what you're all thinking "Hey Nate, where the actual fuck have you been?" and my answer is quite honestly, I moved! To Canada. And during this process of moving a bunch of crap to and from Canada, I had an epiphany.**

 **I've been looking back at Family Ties and I realized that it's been going in a direction that isn't what I wanted. I needed a step back, and I do believe I've done so. These little extracts are going to be smaller as I realize that it just takes away from what I truly want.**

 **Don't worry! I'm not deleting the story, just doing a little revamp of a style that should have been used in this story from the beginning. He's a little snarky, a little punkish, but the blonde bastard is back baby!**

 **So this is it, forget everything past chapter 9! Sit back and relax as you enjoy a new chapter 10, and a very new Family ties!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **TheMischieviousPuppyDog: Yea I know, it's about time he's back! For the longest of times I legit thought he either died or gave up on Fanfiction *~* so I was extremely worried we may never return to the story (OAO) nevertheless I'm glad he's back! Now let's get on with the show. 0w0**

* * *

It actually happens that exactly three months after the train explosion, a young man rings the front buzzer of the Schnee manor, the man carrying an odd sack that seems to be damp and dripping dark spots into the fallen snow. The brown bac had a few odd bits pointing out here and there, giving no indication of what the item is that the man holds.

A little screen popped up directly above where the man was showing a balding Klein, he looked tired the bags under his eyes showing nothing but anxiety. "Yes yes, who might you be, the Schnee manor is currently busy if you could come back tomorrow."

"No," said the man. He held up the bag. "I've come for the reward on Adam Taurus' head. I'd like a meeting with Jacques right away."

The look on Klein's face darkened and a very serious tone. "I hope you understand boy, this is no joking manner, the door will be opening shortly, I will meet you at the front door. And dear lord help me if you are lying-"

"Shut it old man, just let me in already." The man snapped. "It's not like I _want_ to be here." the man muttered, his red cloak fluttering as a harsh breeze passed by the large mansion.

"Very well." as soon as Klein closed the screen the large iron gate opened. Not even wasting a second, the man walked through. It's almost fifty yards from the gate to the front door. When the bounty hunter was halfway there, a very anxious Klein stood in the doorway. Behind him was a very serious looking Cinder. Her amber eyes glowing as if they were burning in the darkest pits of hell itself.

When the bounty hunter reached the door, Cinder pushed past Klein to look the man up and down. He was taller than Klein but about half a head shorter than her. Assuming that he was younger than her, the bounty hunter covered his body in an oddly similar cloak.

"I can't believe this _worm_ killed my brother's killer. He is much too small, I bet he just dyed some poor faunus' hair red." Cinder coldly scoffed.

Without missing a beat the bounty hunter pushed past Cinder, barely even acknowledging her presence. He motioned towards Klein to lead him to his client as Cinder seethed in rage. "How dare you push me, peasant! I will have father jail you this instant!" Cinder shouted in a very snooty tone.

The man stopped in his tracks. His head raised a little as he merely spoke, not even turning around to face her. "You have changed Cinder Schnee, how disappointed do you think your brother is right now?"

Before Cinder could retaliate the bounty hunter rushed into Jacques office after Klein, Cinder shooting a volley of arrows where the man should have been.

Cinder looked in a mixture of anger and regret as the arrows hit the blank wall down the hallway. "What does he know, nothing it seems. It's not like he could understand what I'm going through…" And with that said the last adopted Schnee stormed off to tell her sisters about the travesty that is this bounty hunter.

/In Jacques' office\

Jacques was sitting at his desk, fingers interlocked with each other as he coldly stared at the young bounty hunter, his brow was furrowed as the man merely threw the sac atop Jacques' desk.

Without even blinking, Jacques opened the sack to reveal a scorched head. Parts of Adam's red hair was burned with only a few patches here and there. His right horn was snapped in half but the clearly visible branding mark over his blinded eye was very much still evident. Jacques gave a disgusted grunt looking at the terrorists' dead eyes. He didn't even need to do a blood test, whoever this young man was, he was clearly skilled enough to behead Adam Taurus, but the question was, where did the scorch marks come from?

Jacques stood up and did a slight bow. "You have done me a great service, young man. I thank you for giving me the vengeance that I sorely sought. You have vanquished a blight on my world, name your price."

The young bounty hunter stayed silent as if in deep thought. Most likely how many zeros he should be adding to the amount of Lien he wants. "...Haven." The young man spoke.

"...Excuse me?"

"Haven, write me a recommendation letter to Haven, that's all I want. No Lien, just get me into Haven no matter what." The bounty hunter moved his shoulders, shrugging off the crimson cloak a little, revealing he carried two swords one a little longer than the other.

"C-Certainly! I will send a letter to Headmaster Lionheart immediately!" The head of the Schnee company gave a confused but happy smile. 'This boy must be an idiot! He could live a life of luxury but instead chooses a letter?! A letter! Ha!' the business tycoon thought.

"Good, and if I don't get into Haven in three months… It'll be your head on the desk." The bounty hunter quickly turned away leaving Klein and Jacques to sweat drop at the sudden and yet very blunt threat.

"Yes, yes it will all be done in accordance. But first I must do something about these Faunus clogging up my mines…" The young Bounty hunter stopped as his hand reached the door knob. It seems his hand had frozen in place.

"I do wish you could forgive the faunus. You know my little sister is a faunus. She's a little angel too. I'd appreciate it if you toned down the racism." The bounty hunter stated, before turning around and walked towards Jacques' desk.

"You imbecile! They killed my son!" The man screamed. Slamming his clenched fist into his desk.

Without saying a word he threw a large folder chock full of documents and quite a number of flash drives that scattered atop the man's desk. "I did a little digging. You might want to take a look at these later. Maybe you'll understand then." With that the bounty hunter turned back around and reached for the door as his hood fell back, revealing a head of shaggy blond hair and a pair of sunglasses that matched his cloak.

"And I better be accepted into Haven old man…" And with that, the bounty hunter quickly retreated. Almost teleporting off of Schnee grounds.

"...How did that punk even manage this…" Jacques whispered to himself as he rubbed his temples. He needed a drink…

/3 months later\

"You have quite the impressive records here Mister Branwen, and I dare say you have well surpassed all the requirements to get into Haven Academy. But I must say, why would you enter Haven, doesn't your ehrm _tribe_ provide enough for you? I mean your basically walking into a police station just by applying!" Leo Lionheart stated. He was quite surprised when he was handed the recommendation that the Schnee CEO had sent him was about this young man.

Jaune sat on the chair directly across from Lionheart, his legs propped and crossed on the desk even though the headmaster had requested time and time again to put them down. "I quit the tribe a couple of years back, too much killing. But they were good people so I kept the name. Why? You got a problem Mister headmaster?" The young bastard grunted.

Leo gave a scared smile as he cleared his throat. "W-Well then, I see no problem with you applying Mister Branwen, but do try and tone it down a bit while in class the deputy headmaster Mister Stiltskin is quite a stickler for the rules," Leo said as he stood from his chair. He extended his hand towards Jaune who simply stood up.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Mister headmaster. You got a spare room somewhere? I don't want to be sleeping in the streets tonight." The young blonde Branwen said, shaking the headmaster's hand.

"Why of course Mister Branwen! We don't want any of our brilliant new students sleeping in the streets now do we? Why don't I personally show you to your room." Leo said with a nervous smile.

Jaune looked over his red sunglasses to stare at Leo's eyes. Giving a casual smirk he followed the headmaster out of the halls. "You know what Mister headmaster?"

"What is it Mister Branwen?"

"I thought you were one of those rich pricks like the rest of the teachers, but you seem nice enough, I think you and I are going to have a great year together, sir." The blonde bastard gave a genuine smile. Making the headmaster give a sigh of relief and a small chuckle.

"I believe we will Mister Branwen. I believe we will… Now off with! And don't stay up too late young man!" Leo Said rather loudly, giving a mock salute towards Leo, Jaune silently shut the door.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

When you wake up, one can expect to have a daily ritual. Something to do in the morning before breakfast.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BE-SLAM*

Jaune Branwen did not have any kind of ritual. After the train explosion, something changed in Jaune Branwen, anyone who knew him before could notice almost immediately.

For the past three months, Jaune Branwen had but one goal. _To get away._ Every day it was the same. Wake up. Eat something. Then walk, walk a bit more, maybe a lot more and then some. His families wouldn't be in Haven, they never traveled to Mistral. And everything would just be so much easier if he had a huntsman license.

But _noooo_ , he just had to stay in some crappy school with kids that barely knew what they were doing. He had to stay here for four long and grueling years. "I killed Adam Taurus for god's sake! Can't they just give it to me!?" Jaune sighed as he opened his dorm door. All he had to do was not attract too much attention. It's not like this day could get any worse.

"Goooood morning new neighbor! Are you ready for some Grimm killing super fun activities!?"

Maybe the world just wanted to keep one upping him…

/Six months later\

* _Riiiiiiiiing*_ * _Riiiiiiiiing*_ * _Riiiiiiiiing*_

This was, most _disturbing_ to Ozpin. His first batch of coffee hadn't already been brewed yet, but he could already feel the oncoming headache from whoever was making the call.

* _Riiiiiiiiing*_ * _Riiiiiiiiing*_ * _Riiiiiiiiing*_

The reason being is that this call was ringing at two in the morning. Not the best time for a headmaster to be awake. But most certainly not the best time for someone to make a call.

* _Riiiiiiiiing*_ * _Riiiiiiiiing*_ * _Riiiiiii-*_

"This is the headmaster of Beacon how may I help you?"

" _Ozpin, thank god you picked up! I need your help immediately!"_

Ozpin's face darkened as he took a deep breath. It wasn't good when anyone called him at two in the morning. Even worse when it's one of his most trusted associates. Especially when they are praying when you pick up. "Leo, what seems to be the problem? This sounds very important."

" _Are you still taking permanent transfers? I need to send a team to Beacon before the start of the semester."_

"This is not something you should be calling to me about at two in the morning Leo, But no, I'm just wrapping up the transfer papers. Can we talk about this when I get some sleep?" Ozpin took a long yawn as he closed his eyes.

"Oh, my dear Ozpin. I'm sending you the files now, you may want to take a look at Team JNPR immediately!" Leo said with a little distress but quite of bit of excitement as a notification popped up on Ozpin's monitor.

With a quick look, Ozpin sleepiness went away. He had to double check what he was looking for. He didn't have to go into the student's files to already have multiple questions. "Leo… Why on God's green remnant would you like to get rid of Pyrrha Nikos?"

"I know! It was such a tough decision to let team JNPR go! All three of the girls on the team are model students! Top of the charts too! It's just- It's just their leader…" Leo uttered quietly.

"Is he so bad that you have to kick him out of Haven?" Ozpin questioned.

"You don't understand Ozpin! Mister Branwen has caused more student injuries than the Grimm has for the past ten years!" Leo exclaimed. Ozpin's eyes lit up at the name.

"Mister Branwen hmmm. Can't you just kick him out individually?" Ozpin queried

"But the boy is a genius! He has top marks in all of his classes! Hell, he's beaten a team of fourth years! He has so much potential I just can't bear to squander it! But the council has been berating me after Jaune broke one of the council member's son's nose! And I know how you don't care too much about the Valean council and I just thought you may be able to take him in and-"

"Leo! Leo, I'll take the team! It seems you have given me quite the present. Remind me that I will owe you a favor in the future. Now if you'll excuse me I have quite a bit of work left."

"Thank you Ozpin I really owe you one as well! Now if you'll excuse me-"

" _Goodnight_ Leo…"

"Oh! Ah yes! Good night!"

*Click*

Ozpin leaned back in his chair, closing two-screen looking at a young Jaune Goodwitch and a much older Jaune Branwen. The monitor closest to another tab of a teacher application. The name of the said applicant is none other than the leader of the white fang herself.

Sienna Kahn.

And with a team of applicants for next year piling up, it seems that Raven's daughters are heading to Beacon next year.

'It looks like next semester may be very _very_ interesting…"

/Two days later\

Coco didn't know what to suspect when Ozpin gave them the important but brief mission of guiding this new team throughout Beacon. You see, CFVY was the odd team, no sister team across the hall, know "side characters" as Coco would like to put it, only the four of them. That was until now.

It had only been an hour since team CFVY was given information about this Mistralian team. As Coco looked through the team's information she makes an out loud wolf whistle as she pulls out the pictures of team JNPR. "Looks like this little Mistrali boy has got himself a little harem." Coco exasperated.

The guy must either be living in heaven. But judging by the other three girls with him, it looks like he might be living in hell. "Isn't that the champion right there?" Yatsuhashi points out. His finger tapping on the picture of Pyrrha Nikos. Her data files showing different screenshots of her fighting career, then a few pictures of her and the rest of Team JNPR fighting off some Grimm.

"Well hot damn, what on earth is the headmaster of Haven thinking? Shouldn't they have put champion girl as the leader?" Coco questioned aloud.

"Who knows? Maybe their leader is better at er- leading?" Velvet half said half questioned.

"As if. This girl seems to have more victory's under her belt then I have outfits!" Coco cried.

"She must be quite talented then, let us treat Team JNPR with the utmost respect," Yatsuhashi said.

Before Coco could respond, Fox made a silent motion towards the air. It seems that a bullhead was slowing down towards the landing pad. Coco made a quick motion to back up as a rush of air wooshed past the team.

 **[Highway to Hell: AC/DC]**

 **(An: I might pop in some music here and there to fit the theme of the scene every now and again!)**

With a loud thud, the legs of the ship landed onto the ground, making the vehicle bounce a little as it's jets came to a complete stop. With a loud hiss, two doors cut through the side of the bullhead. A ramp extends slowly as three sets of feet come down from the bullhead.

The one in the front was none other than Pyrrha Nikos, her trusty shield on her back and bright red firey hair pulled up into a high ponytail. A look of exasperation was plastered on her face as if she was caring for an unruly child. In which case, she was dealing with two.

The girl to her left was the almighty Nora Valkyrie. Her hammer in a suitcase somewhere in the bullhead. It was too clunky to carry around anyway. She had a bright smile on, making eye contact with each member of Team CFVY. Her teal eyes bouncing around left and right taking in all the sights Beacon had to offer.

And on the far right was Lily Rin. She had gorgeously long hair, reaching past her knees. A bright hot pink streak was on the left side of her hair. The rest being jet black. In contrast to Nora, she was carrying storm flower at her hips, the smg's not loaded with clips hung loosely in their holsters. Her pale eyes seemed to be glued to the floor as she took a few deep breaths.

"Hi, there! I'm Nora! The most awesomest, coolest and strongest member of team JNPR!-"

"Nora!" Pyrrha said sternly

"Oh! Right, hehe" Nora gave a quick giggle.

"Sorry about that, I'm Pyrrha Nikos. You may have seen me on TV with the tournaments and everything. But I hope we can get along!" She said cheerfully. "Oh! And before I forget, this is Lily Rin, she's a little nervous but she'll definitely grow on you."

"Pyrrha!" Lily cried out, she tried to hide her embarrassment but her red face clearly gave it away.

"Well I'm Coco Adel, the big guy behind me is Yatsuhashi Daichi. We call him Yatsu for short. Dark and brooding to my right is Fox, he's blind but that doesn't mean he can't fight like hell! And last but not least, this cute bun-bun over here is Velvet, she's the mascot of team CFVY. I mean isn't she just the cutest thing ever?" Coco gave a quick side hug to Velvet.

The rabbit faunus pushed out of Coco's hug and did the same as Lily. Hiding her face in her hands.

"And you." Coco continued. "Seem to be missing a leader."

"Well, you see…" Pyrrha started. Her stare going back up the ramp.

"Well, he-he kind of…" Lily tried to speak up.

* _Snooooooooooore*_

"Our badass leader is sound asleep and we're too afraid to wake him up!" Nora said with a bit of annoyance laced in her voice.

"What is he, cranky when he gets up or something? I mean it's two in the afternoon. At least he could have some consideration." Coco said as she stormed up the ramp. Her team following behind her.

"I-I wouldn't do that! Jaune is really strong!" Lily piped. But team CFVY seemed to look past Jaune's records as Coco's eyes searched the bullhead. Only to land on Jaune, his steel arm hanging off the bench he had sprawled himself on. His jacket covering his face as he continued to snore horrendously.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Coco exasperated she leaned to her left, hand on her hip and left arm dangling.

"Just wake him up Coco, I kinda don't want to be here right now." Velvet said, what could she say? Bullheads weren't her best friend.

With a maniacal grin, she raised her arm. "Got it!" With that, Coco brought her fist down for a devastating punch to the gut. Jaune's body dented the bench as it felt like he broke his back… and ribcage… And whatever working internal organs he had left after the punch.

Without making a noise. Jaune slowly slid off the jacket from his face. Slipping on the clothing article he looked over his sunglasses. Looking up and down at the leader of CFVY.

At the same time, Coco did as well. Before both stared at each other's eyes for a split second before saying at the same moment. "Lose the sweater/belt."

Coco took a step back " _Excuse me?_ This a top of the line and oh so fashionable sweater. Where on earth do you think to judge _me_ on my fashion?" Coco berated.

"Eh, the sweater doesn't go with the hair and your eyes. I'd try orange to mix it up." Jaune said before walking down the ramp. Waving at his fellow teammates while leaving a shell shocked Coco behind on the Bullhead.

"H-He's actually right. I think I've just been out fashioned." She muttered

"That's right! Our fearless leader never loses in anything!" Nora said, Team Jnpr started walking towards Beacon as if they owned the place. Jaune taking point.

"W-Well at least our Team mascot is cuter!" Coco called out.

Jaune stopped making the rest of team JNPR bump into him as he slowly dragged them to face Team CFVY. "You want to say that to my face?" Jaune said as he oozes menace from his very pores.

"Y-You heard me! We have a cuter team mascot!" Cocobleated out making Jaune snort. That snort soon burst into full laughter as he put his hand on Coco's shoulder. His eyes suddenly becoming deadly serious.

"I believe that you and I are going to become very good friends in the future Coco Adel." He said. A shiver went up against Team CFVY's spine as he quickly turned around. "Now come along now, you would be sucky guides if you didn't at least take us to the headmaster!" Jaune said with a hint of humor in his voice.

With a bit of a stumble, Coco led her team in front of JNPR and started their tour. Rin and Yatsu learned they followed very similar meditation practices. And soon enough they started talking in their own little bubble as they continued. Pyrrha struck up a conversation with Velvet. Talking about the goods and bads of certain workouts.

Nora started hanging off of Fox almost instantly. She swore she would get him to speak aloud by the end of the day. No matter how much begging Fox did with his semblance. And when I say hanging off of fox, I mean literally. The girl's arms were around Fox's neck as he dragged her across Beacon.

On the other hand, Coco led Jaune through the ins and outs of Beacon, from dorms to the cafeteria. No place was left without Coco giving the grand tour to things that really didn't need it. But as they finally reached the elevator, Jaune threw on his shades hiding his crimson eyes behind the reflection of his glasses. The seven others looked at Jaune with confusion as he stayed stone still and dead silent.

Ozpin's office was as usual. Gears, clocks and quite a few clocks hanging around. Ozpin sat at his desk, fingers entwined with each other. His chine leaning on his hands as he stared at the eight first years in amusement.

On the opposite side of the spectrum, Glynda Goodwitch stood at his right, arms crossed over her large breasts. A stern look of almost a mix of disappointment and dissatisfaction. Almost permanently etched onto her face. She looked however in confusion when team JNPR entered his office.

"Headmaster… Who are these four that Team CFVY has brought along?" She asked, a look of anger slowly painting the gorgeous woman's face.

"Why Glynda I could have sworn I told you about our new transfer students from Haven. This Team JNPR, Leo had to kick them out do to *ahem* _inappropriate_ behavior. Luckily I was able to take them in before it was too late!" Ozpin said happily.

Before the headmistress could respond, Jaune made a tongue click and a wolf whistle towards the headmistress making her twitch in anger. She slowly grew a purple aura. Ozpin, however, stepped in.

Thank you so much Team CFVY, if you could wait downstairs I have to greet our new team before setting them off for their new school. Coco nodded, looking very concerned at the pissed witch that somehow continued to grow angrier with each passing second. With a bit of needed speed in her step, the leader rushed out of the office with her team.

"I dare say I find myself quite lucky to have you all join us here at Beacon academy. When Leo offered a transfer I couldn't help but snatch at the chance to take you four in. I hope you can find yourselves in this new environment. And thank you for taking me up on my offer to transfer. Now as I have a bit of work to do, I must send you off quite quickly. But do not worry, I have sent CFVY all the information they need to guide you."

With a swish of his hand, he sent Team JNPR away. But before they could reach the elevator he continued. "Oh, and one more thing! May I speak with your leader?" Ozpin asked.

With a bit of hesitation and a cool nod, Jaune sat back down. He looked at the deputy headmistress who was practically staring into his soul. " _Alone_ , Glynda. It will only be a few minutes."

"You and your secrets," She said aloud. With a click of her boots. The witch stormed off.

With a sigh, Ozpin watched as the elevator doors closed as he looked the blonde bastard in his crimson eyes. "You are a hard one to find my nephew…"

Without missing a beat. Jaune flipped off the headmaster. "Yeah good to fucking see you too uncle Ozpin."

* * *

 **Thank you! Thank you! You may congratulate me on my awesome return to the world of RWBY fanfiction! Oh, may you shower me in kisses and worship the ground I walk upon!**

 **In all seriousness, thanks to everyone who stuck around to see the new and improved version of Family Ties! I literally shoveled this chapter out with all my might. With only a good amount of willpower and a couple of pounds of Lemonade later I present to you this masterpiece.**

 **So, questions. You may have quite a few, do not worry you may fire away whenever you like I promise to answer as many as I can without spoilers in the next chapter. When it comes to a harem list. That will be shrinking immensely but still staying strong and on top of things. Don't you worry most of the favorites will be sticking around.**

 **For now, that's it. All I want to say is that I thank those who've stuck around and I can't wait to see your faces next chapter.**

 **Also! Before I forget! I'll be updating my profile with new stories that are coming out so do keep an eye on that later!**

 **See you on the flip side!**

 **-Nate**

* * *

/Schnee mansion\

Jacques didn't know what to expect when the bounty hunter gave him these files. Maybe some more evidence to prosecute the white fang?

What he wasn't expecting was flash drives chock full of the things faunus have done for the world at large. From truckloads of faunus huntsman sacrificing their lives for the greater good. Too many politicians bringing peace to Remnant.

There were papers filled with the things Sienna Khan had tried to do to set the white fang on the right path. Even recorded arguments of her arguing with Adam Taurus, confirming that he was an insurgent in the now peaceful organization. Jacques respect for Sienna and the Faunus as a whole had risen considerably.

By the end of the day, Jacques Schnee was more convinced that his late son was right about the faunus. And as he finally put in the final flash drive he looked up in tears. As in front of his face was a ten minute video of a blonde boy looking quite miserable, but still somehow had a smile on his face.

Right in front of Jacques Schnee was the last video of Jaune Schnee before his untimely death.

" _Hello, father-"_

Jacques broke down in tears. Whoever this bounty hunter was, he will never ever be able to repay his debt to him...


	11. The Annual leader's meeting!

**Hello, world!**

 **It is a wonderful Saturday as I slowly type away at my computer. I just wanted to say a quick thank you for all the support over the few months I've been writing this story. Seriously, I do not deserve you guys!**

 **Also, note a quick thank you to my beta. Who has been pestering me about keeping at least a decent release schedule? Also for keeping me up to date on what you guys want and need! So a big shout out to him!**

 **Que the beta puppy currently chewing on a very yummy treat~**

 **So I noticed some people have been keeping track of the whole mess that is Jaune's family, so I thought I would lend a helping hand in the official Jaune harem! Hooray! A little key though, (LI=Love interest), (LI?=Possible Love interest? Let me know if that's a go or a no for them.) and (Bio=Biological family member)**

 **Fathers:**

 **Qrow Branwen (Bio)**

 **Jacques Schnee**

 **Ghira Belladonna**

 **Tai Xiao Long**

 **Mothers:**

 **Maria Arc (Bio)**

 **Raven Branwen (LI?)**

 **Glynda Goodwitch (LI?)**

 **Kali Belladonna**

 **Summer Rose**

 **Aunts:**

 **Sienna Khan (LI?)**

 **Uncles:**

 **Peter Port**

 **Bartholomew Oobleck**

 **Ozpin**

 **Japhetto Polendina**

 **Brothers:**

 **Whitley Schnee**

 **Sisters: (Oh lord is right!)**

 **The Arc sisters (LI's?) (Bio)**

 **Ruby Rose (LI)**

 **Weiss Schnee (LI)**

 **Neapolitan Goodwitch (LI)**

 **Emerald Goodwitch (LI)**

 **Cinder Schnee (LI)**

 **Winter Schnee (LI)**

 **Blake Belladonna (LI)**

 **Yang Xiao Long (LI)**

 **? (LI)**

 **Cousins:**

 **Penny Polendina (LI)**

 **Ilia Khan (LI)**

 **Holy Shizzle my nizzle that's a whole new harem list! There isn't going to be enough Jaune to go around! Don't worry, not everyone is showing up at Beacon right away. That would just be madness! And I'm not a madman! (yet)**

 **I've had a long time to work**

 **Speaking of Omake's there is one today! Hooray! (I hate my life!) So do scroll down to the bottom for that!**

 **So again, shout out to you guys and my Beta for keeping this ship rolling! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did try to write (and plan) the damn thing!**

* * *

 **Beta by:**

 **TheMischieviousPuppyDog**

* * *

"Ozpin…"

"Jaune…"

"It's been a long time you old bastard…"

"Yes. Yes, it has been quite some time."

The two stared at each other. Brown eyes met blood red, it was a stare down of the century as both of them stared hard enough to bore holes into each other. "I believe we have a few things to talk about."

With a sigh, and a large puff of his chest. The blonde bastard slammed his boots onto the desk, crossing his legs and arms he stared at the headmaster once more. "I don't think we do _headmaster_." Jaune drawled.

With a calm deep breath through his nose, the headmaster looked at the blond Branwen. "You did a good job avoiding my surveillance, I believe you've broken the record set by your aunt Raven in her old bandit days." Ozpin gave a smile as Jaune finally relaxed.

"You bet your ass! I was worried you were going to sic mom on me!" Jaune laughed. "I just needed someone on my side you know?" The blond Branwen boasted.

"Oh, I wouldn't be worried about that, from what I can tell. It seems she despises this character your putting up.

"Yeah, that was the plan. I thought me and Leo were cool, but instead, he ships me off to mother frickin _Beacon Academy_. The school of my dreams! I can't wait to go see my mom who thinks I'm dead!" Jaune threw his hands in the air in mock excitement.

Ozpin let's out a saddened sigh. "I-I wanted to say if we can get serious for a second...She misses you. She visits your grave at least once a week. She talks about almost everything, it's almost unhealthy how much she misses you, did you know that?" Ozpin questioned, adjusting his glasses as he finished.

"She should have gotten over me by now, she doesn't need me anymore. Mom has Emmy and Neo. I'm just the tag-along brother. She never really loved me like the other two…" Jaune grunted, Ozpin, however, grew furious and slammed his hand on the desk.

"SHE LOVES YOU DAMN IT! SHE NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT SHE MISSES YOU?!" Ozpin yelled.

Jaune stood up, pushing his chair away as he screamed. "I DON'T CARE! SHE HAS TWO WONDERFUL DAUGHTERS A-And S-SHE DoEsn't NE-ed a, a deadbeat son l-like me." Jaune stammered as he pushed away from the desk as he ran out the door. Pushing Glynda past him as she had been waiting outside the door if Ozpin called her back in. Jaune slammed the door behind him as he ran.

She looked on in worry, before turning her attention towards the headmaster's doors. With a glare, she walked into Ozpin's office. "I don't know what you said to him, but I recommend you no longer continue making my students cry," Glynda stated. An angry twitch in her right eyebrow.

Ozpin only looked through her as he laced his fingers, his eyebrows knitted together as he continued to think deeply. With worry, he looked up at his deputy. She was right, maybe he was getting a little too dark. Making his nephew cry was probably a good sign to slow down.

When was it through the years that Ozpin stopped feeling guilt towards his family, adopted or not it was very concerning. It worried him that Jaune would rather run away, then come at the challenge with a cocky smirk and a witty come back. The only question that remained in the headmaster's mind is.

What on earth happened to the blond Branwen to make him change as he did?

/Three months later\

The changes that Team JNPR brought with them when they transferred had clearly impacted Beacon as a whole. The blond bastard's team had brought fame and glory to Beacon before the first half of the semester ended. Pyrrha had gotten her own fan club as not only being the champion in Mistral but being proclaimed as a goddess in beauty as well. She has now been given a moniker as the "Crimson Goddess". Pyrrha has now been dubbed as the number one beauty of Beacon and more of a Beacon tourist attraction than a student. Her unawareness of what has happened in her surroundings added to her cuteness, as she unintentionally showed her assets.

Nora and Rin had grown quite popular as well, the duo of a loud, short and bubbly compared to her calm, quiet and slender counterpart they may not have garnered an entire fan club but the two have been put on the same level as Pyrrha when it comes to being sought after as a partner. However, it seems that Nora and Rin have also been given monikers Nora being dubbed the "Unmatched Valkyrie" And Rin being dubbed the "Elegant Kunoichi". The two girls were clearly aware of their fame at Beacon, Nora called her fans her "subjects". While Rin just awkwardly smiled and waved.

One thing to also note is that all members of Team JNPR have gone undefeated in combat, whether in one on one matched to full-blown in all school tournament. Their fame has kept growing and showed no signs of stopping. Hell, even local news channels were covering Team JNPR as the team garnered fame.

And as the months went by we can see our protagonist the blond bastard sitting on the roof, a bottle of some off-brand soda as his legs dangled over the edge. He turned his head after the sound of the door opens to reveal Coco Adel her oh so famous sunglasses held loosely in her hand. A smirk adorned her face as she walked towards the edge.

Coco Adel can hold her own in terms of beauty, Deep brown eyes and near-perfect chocolate brown hair with the curly orange streak, Coco knew what she was working with, and used it to her full capabilities. The fashion freak had gained the moniker of "The Chocolate Queen". Unlike the girls in Team JNPR, Coco used her fans as servants, whether getting her lunch for her or taking the best seats wherever she went.

"Hey there punk, you're up here early," Coco said as she walked to the edge, sitting next to the blond bastard. Her legs dangling next to Jaune's.

Jaune looked over to Coco, he passed Coco another bottle of soda. "Well, I wanted to be early for our annual leader's meeting. You never know what happens if you're late, you know?" Jaune said, taking another swig from the bottle.

Unscrewing the cap Coco smiled. "You're such a dork, but I wouldn't have you any other way," Coco said with a small yet thoughtful smile. She tilted her bottle towards the blonde bastard looking over at Jaune. "To another fantastic strategical meeting of leaders!"

With a roll of his eyes and a playful shoulder bump, Jaune took his bottle and tapped it with Cocos. "Cheers, Coco. Cheers."

Coco looked over at Jaune "So, what's up with you? I heard you got challenged again. People are getting angry with you being in a team with the girls. They think you've got yourself a harem!" Coco yelled out. The irony was laid thick, even if Coco didn't realize it.

Jaune barked out a laugh. "Challenge? I beat that guy in five seconds it was like feeding a minnow to a shark!" Jaune boasted.

"Whatever you say punk, I'm just glad you weren't doing something dumb. Luckily you're a fight junkie and not some harem master." Coco snickered.

"Harem master? What are you even talking about? Pyrrha and Rin barely even talk to me now a days, as if I could become a harem master! Besides it's not like _you_ have feelings for me let alone my team!" Jaune joked.

With a tinge of disappointment and a slight frown, Coco shoved Jaune, nearly pushing him off the edge. "Watch what you say punk. You never know when you could break a maiden's heart." Coco said indignantly.

"Geez, Coco! You nearly killed me!" Jaune screamed in surprise.

"Well, you deserved it punk," Coco said with a hint of anger.

If you are confused about what's happening here, let's back up a few months…

Two months ago by some odd coincidence, Jaune and Coco discovered the same spot on the same roof in Beacon. For the past month, the two leaders had been at odds with each other, before Coco could argue that she had found the spot first, Jaune offered a truce in the terms of a bottle of soda. Hence creating the tradition of the drinking of soda. And the first annual meeting of first-year team leaders. Members now holding only two people, Coco and Jaune.

And from this moment onward, a friendship was born. One so legendary, some say it was the start of it all. But unbeknownst to our blond bastard. Coco's friendship to Jaune developed into much, much more. In the minuscule time of a measly two months, Coco Adel had found what she believed, her perfect man.

He was funny, quirky and had a sense of fashion to rival her own. From hilarious quips to terrible puns. Jaune met basically all her requirements for boyfriend material. Hell, he surpassed her expectations by a long shot! Jaune in all of Coco's terms was perfect. There was only one problem with our blond protagonist…

He was dense as all hell.

It was like he came from another planet when it comes to the opposite sex! He has three sexy as hell teammates and he doesn't even try to pop a glance! (From what she can gather, it's not like she talks about these things with JNPR or anything) Any effort she's made to try and get Jaune to notice her did nothing but confuse the blond bastard!

And don't even get her started on Pyrrha, from day one she's been all over Jaune! Crimson Goddess her ass! More like the Crimson Slut! For everything, Jaune does to give off a dark and broodish punk vibe, Jaune is just a dork with a leather jacket. But _somehow_ nobody is able to see that! Some hussies just swoon at the mere thought of Jaune walking by! If they even talk to him it would only take ten seconds to realize he's a complete idiot.

It was just frustrating to Coco.

But as she looked over, those blood red eyes filled with whatever thoughts the blond Branwen had. She sighed and blushed slightly, with a small yet content smile, Coco leaned on Jaune's shoulder. If she could keep having these meetings with Jaune, maybe life wouldn't be as frustrating as she thought…

/Another three months later\

Jaune huffed as he held his sword in front of him, his right hand held Blood Styx steady as he stared at his opponent. Studying the movements as they held their shield in front of them, almost begging for him to make the first move. He was facing one of the toughest opponents he's fought in a long time. That person being his partner, Pyrrha Nikos.

For the better part of the school year, the Crimson Goddess has been his sparring partner. For what it's worth, he could see why she was the champion in those Mistral tournaments. The two had been at the sparring match for almost an hour, sweat was sheening down Jaune's back, his jacket was thrown to the side as his tee-shirt was practically sticking to his torso.

Pyrrha's eyes were filled with hard determination as she looked above her shield before quickly they were filled with a kind sheen, she lowered her shield and a large smile spread across her face. "I think we are done here for today. You were a good match!" She shouted with a hint of excitement.

"Yeah! You've really gotten better in the past year!" A sudden beeping from his pocket had Jaune pull his scroll from his pants. "Oh shoot! I've got the annual leaders meeting tonight! Come on Pyrrha we have to hurry!" Jaune shouted, sheathing his sword and grabbing his jacket, Jaune ran out the training room into the men's locker room.

Pyrrha's smile quickly turned into a large frown. The mention of the annual leader's meeting had always put Pyrrha in a bad mood. Pyrrha could barely stand letting Jaune run off to talk to Coco _alone_ , have you. It just grinds her gears in the wrong direction. Jaune should be talking with _her_ on the roof. They would have little moments, hold hands and look up at that beautiful shattered moon. And maybe, _just_ maybe. Kiss underneath the stars.

Pyrrha swooned at the thought. If she had to be honest, unlike those little sluts running around praising the very ground he walks upon, Pyrrha had become Jaune's biggest fan, even if he didn't know it. For some reason, the moment our little champion laid eyes upon the blond bastard she immediately fell in love.

She couldn't decide if it was his looks, which she had to admit, he was _hot_ in terms of a punk kind of appeal. But if she could find one point where she knew Jaune was her soulmate, it would be the moment he completely disregarded her championship achievements. Giving a simple answer when she listed her accomplishments. " _Cool, but what about_ you _are you truly ready for a life of a huntress?"_

The moment he said those words was the moment she had found her new goal. She didn't care about some dumb championship. No no no, that is nothing compared to Jaune. The blonde bastard would be hers, they would have a family. No matter the cost. They would buy a small cabin south of Argus, just out of reach from the harsh winters of Atlas. But close enough to get comfy under a blanket an snuggle up to each other.. Then their two daughters would come running in to join the cuddle pile. All she had to do was get the dense blond to notice what he was missing.

Pyrrha was so focused on her fantasies she hadn't even realized that her leader had led her back to the dorm room. He was grumbling about being late for the annual leader's meeting. But she didn't care, her fantasies had elated her mood to almost pure joy.

* _SLAM*_

Pyrrha was broken from her thoughts by the usually silent girl Lily Rin slamming open the dorm room door, tears were streaming down the silent kunoichi's face as she pushed both her leader and herself. She looked inside to see Nora Valkyrie on her bed, her knees to her bountiful chest. The usually cheery girl she usually is wasn't crying but just kind of looked, _broken_. Her eyes just a little dimmer and it was almost as if a grey aura had started surrounding the girl.

/Jaune\

The blond bastard is a simple man when it comes to drama. If you have a problem, fix it. Easy as that. Another thing though, Jaune didn't like drama within his team. He may not say it out loud, but he was still their leader and he did care about the three girls. I mean who wouldn't? They're pretty much family! Pyrrha was like a sister to him, Nora and Rin were some of his greatest friends.

So when Jaune gets shoved away by a crying Rin, Jaune knew that he had to do something. He doesn't need drama. Especially in his dorm room. He might be a little blunt but still! It's not like he could ignore them. So as Pyrrha ran over to Nora, Jaune grunted in annoyance, is it so hard to just talk things out without having to resort to tears?

Pyrrha was comforting Nora as she gasped and hiccuped. Jaune had to be honest though, he had never seen Nora cry like this before. Hell, he had never seen the joyous blast of energy cry at all! So whatever it was, it was something bad. Unlike being a reasonable person, instead of trying to comfort Nora. Jaune asked the million dollar question. "What's your problem?" He asked bluntly.

With a large sniffle, Nora looked at her leader. Even now he kept a cool head. "I-It's not your p-problem Jaune…" She said absently.

With a deep sigh as if the blond Branwen was taking a deep drag from a cigarette. He knelt down to Nora, taking off his signature sunglasses so his deep red eyes could stare into Nora's teal pearls. "Well, when I see two of my teammates crying as if their mother shot herself," Jaune leaned in closer. "I would like to believe it's my problem."

Nora looked down, not in deep thought, but more so that she was making a decision. A terrible decision. She looked up at Jaune, a fierce look in her eyes.

"It's the anniversary…"

Jaune leaned in closer, "Anniversary of what?"

With one last look of thought, she nodded her head and looked at Jaune. "It was ten years ago when Kuroyuri fell…"

* * *

 **Woah! Ozpin makes his first** _ **real**_ **appearance! Yes, Ozpin has reached… Something! Hooray! Good for you, you silver-haired immortal!**

 **Writing has been a bit of a hassle lately but thankfully I was able to have a lot of spare time at my desk here to enjoy writing out my story so there's that! YAY!**

 _ **Anyway,**_ **not a lot has changed with the story so far, I'm trying not to make Jaune an edge lord because ya know. That's really stupid. I'm just trying to make him a little broody for now.**

 **Coco and Pyrrha have done the unthinkable to Jaune however, they TALKED to him!** _ ***Gasp***_ **I know it's a little hard to comprehend but I believe over time you will be able to accept that Jaune is somehow a lady's man. Good for you, ya blonde bastard! Good for you!**

 **Nothing is going to change what I am now calling** _ **the list**_ **what's done is done. I think we have a great and large amount of people for Jaune so be happy that I'm still keeping the title as the largest harem for Jaune Arc this side of the world has ever seen! You better believe it!**

 **Other than that, I'm going to try and wrap up a few more chapters over the next few weeks to keep myself on a roll. My other stories will be taking the backseat for now until I can fully say that I'm at a good stopping point in terms of stories. But to keep you satiated until next chapter I bring you a canon prequel Omake to set up the next chapter!**

 **So here's a little Omake to set up chapter 12 or 13.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and enjoy this Omake!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Nate**

* * *

/A new professor\

Sienna was in quite the mood right now. Probably because it's been a few weeks and her favorite adorable, yet handsome nephew has not shown up yet. And that _upsets_ the leader of the White fang.

After the train crash, everyone somehow survived. Except for one person.

Adam Taurus.

The authorities say there were two deaths that night. But somehow in her gut. Sienna knew he was alive. And when she found him, she was going to give him the _best_ and _worst_ night of his life. Then she might hand the blonde knight over to her daughter. But she didn't know yet. All she knew was that Jaune was going to give her _lots_ of cubs.

After the crash, when the authorities said that Jaune had died fighting off Taurus, the three teenagers with them at the time were devastated. Illia just kept balling about Jaune and their future love life together that would never come to fruition. After the first week, Ilia tried to hide her grief. Becoming an emotional pillar for Kali and Blake.

Speaking of the two Belladonna women. Things were not going well. Just like Ilia, Kali kept on balling about her 'lion cub' as Ghira and Kali mourned the loss of their second child. The two leaders of the Faunus continent getting a little colder as the weeks went by.

Blake, like Sienna, had believed Jaune was alive. That he _couldn't_ die. As she got little sleep and became more and more paranoid about her surroundings. She had even attacked Sienna after thinking she was Adam for a second. The girl's fear of Adam turned into a full-on phobia. Blake needed help, and fast. Sienna could only pray for Jaune to come back soon.

And that Penny girl. After finding out about the death of her alleged 'husband' she went into a coma. Not responding when her father tried to get her on. Even with a forced power on, the Penny girl would just shut down after a few seconds of being awake. That was, until today.

Sienna was currently in her office, trying to track down the last members of Adam's terrorist regiment. They had cornered them somewhere in Atlas, and with the Schnee's more than happy to help track down the bastards Sienna finally knew she was close to getting her revenge on the damn terrorists.

"Auntie Sienna!" An oddly cheerful voice screeched from behind her. Making the tiger women let out a large and loud meow as she flew out of her chair and onto the floor. "Auntie Sienna! I need you to read this!" A very similar ginger girl pushed a piece of paper into the woman's face.

"Ah! P-Penny!? Why and how are you up!? Does your father know? And what's with this paper?" Sienna asked multiple questions but to no avail.

"Read it! It's very important!" Penny said as she shoved the article back into Sienna's face. The tiger woman snatched it from the robot girl's hands as she huffed.

"Penny that can wait, why are you here?" Sienna tried to question but Penny just got into her face.

"JUST READ IT!" She screeched in what seemed to be hysteria.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." With a roll of her eyes, Sienna scanned the sheet.

It seemed to be some sort of printed out article from a blog on Beacon. What caught her eye, however, were the numbers that the article had achieved in terms of popularity. Over twenty thousand had liked the article with well over a hundred thousand had read it. And there were only five thousand students at Beacon! Whatever this was about it must be popular.

Sienna continued to scan the article, it was something about a team from Beacon known as JNPR. Their members consisted of Pyrrha Nikos, a four time champion of some Mistral tournament. Lily Rin, a silent beauty who had won some awards for her martial arts skills. Nora Valkyrie a weightlifting champion from Mistral, the girl looked like a pure bubble of energy from the picture.

Lastly however was the only boy of the team, and their leader Jaune Branwe-

"JAUNE!" Screamed Sienna. Immediately she started to speed read through the article. Apparently Jaune was an orphan that had grown up somewhere on the border of Vale, he was a punk rouge who didn't slow down for anyone. It didn't sound like Jaune, but the picture clearly _was_ Jaune. Looking up at the robot girl Sienna practically interrogated Penny.

"Where….where did you find this!?" Sienna leaped over the desk to look at Penny.

Taking a step back Penny swallowed, even if she physically couldn't. "I shut down so I could look for anything related to Jaune. A-And I found this. What are we going to do Auntie Sienna?"

With a look of pure and unrivaled determination, "Get Ilia and Blake, and meet me at the front door. I'll be waiting for you there." The tigress said with a small growl.

With a tilt of her head, Penny looked on in confusion. "What then Auntie Sienna?"

Sienna's eyes narrowed as a grim smile slowly appeared on her face. "Then we go to Beacon."

With a bright grin, Penny gave a salute and ran off. As the robot girl went to wake up her cousins. Sienna walked back to her desk as she stretched her fingers. She had an application to finish...


	12. Running is for cowards, luckily I am

**Hello, world!**

 **Another week, another journey. I hope everyone had an enjoyable holiday experience as we wait for the year twenty nineteen to come around! I just wanted to say thank you for the support of so many and that I will continue this story into the future!**

 **Also, note a quick thank you to my beta. Who has been pestering me about keeping at least a decent release schedule? Also for keeping me up to date on what you guys want and need! So a big shout out to him! Also, they really came through with the team names. So again! Shout out to my Beta! Seriously pulling through!**

 **So I noticed some people have been keeping track of the whole mess that is Jaune's family, so I thought I would lend a helping hand in the official Jaune harem! Hooray! A little key though, (LI=Love interest), (LI?=Possible Love interest? Let me know if that's a go or a no for them.) and (Bio=Biological family member)**

 **Fathers:**

 **Qrow Branwen (Bio)**

 **Jacques Schnee**

 **Ghira Belladonna**

 **Tai Xiao Long**

 **Mothers:**

 **Maria Arc (Bio)**

 **Raven Branwen (LI?)**

 **Glynda Goodwitch (LI?)**

 **Kali Belladonna**

 **Summer Rose**

 **? (LI?)**

 **Aunts:**

 **Sienna Khan (LI?)**

 **Uncles:**

 **Peter Port**

 **Bartholomew Oobleck**

 **Ozpin**

 **Japhetto Polendina**

 **Brothers:**

 **Whitley Schnee**

 **Sisters: (Oh lord is right!)**

 **The Arc sisters (LI's?) (Bio)**

 **Ruby Rose (LI)**

 **Weiss Schnee (LI)**

 **Neapolitan Goodwitch (LI)**

 **Emerald Goodwitch (LI)**

 **Cinder Schnee (LI)**

 **Winter Schnee (LI)**

 **Blake Belladonna (LI)**

 **Yang Xiao Long (LI)**

 **? (LI)**

 **? (LI)**

 **? (LI)**

 **Cousins:**

 **Penny Polendina (LI)**

 **Ilia Khan (LI)**

 **Grandmothers:**

 **? (LI)**

 **? (LI)**

 **As one can see, There are two mystery grandmothers! Oooooooh! Who could they be and what do they want? The world may never know! This chapter will be following a lot of different points of view just for a build-up of what's to come in the near future at Beacon. Now let's get this train wreck of a story on the road shall we?**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

 **Beta by:**

 **TheMischieviousPuppyDog**

* * *

/Previously, on Family Ties\

Nora looked down, not in deep thought, but more so that she was making a decision. A terrible decision. She looked up at Jaune, a fierce look in her eyes.

"It's the anniversary…"

Jaune leaned in closer, "Anniversary of what?"

With one last look of thought, she nodded her head and looked at Jaune. "It was ten years ago when Kuroyuri fell…"

/Also previously\

"Where….where did you find this!?" Sienna leaped over the desk to look at Penny.

Taking a step back Penny swallowed, even if she physically couldn't. "I shut down so I could look for anything related to Jaune. A-And I found this. What are we going to do Auntie Sienna?"

With a look of pure and unrivaled determination, "Get Ilia and Blake, and meet me at the front door. I'll be waiting for you there." The tigress said with a small growl.

With a tilt of her head, Penny looked on in confusion. "What then Auntie Sienna?"

Sienna's eyes narrowed as a grim smile slowly appeared on her face. "Then we go to Beacon."

With a bright grin, Penny gave a salute and ran off. As the robot girl went to wake up her cousins. Sienna walked back to her desk as she stretched her fingers. She had an application to finish...

/Now, JNPR team dorm\

"What...Do you mean?"

Pyrrha's question. Had broken the second long silence. In no other case was the silence this deafening in Jaune's entire life. It felt like he had sobered up in mere seconds, even if he wasn't drunk, to begin with. When Jaune realized that Nora was going to 'spill the beans' so to say, Jaune immediately threw his hands over her mouth.

"It all started twelve years ago a week before Kuroyuri fell- MGHHFHMHFGHGmmhhgf…" After a few seconds of struggle, Nora calmed down to look at the blond Branwen in confusion. Pyrrha smacked Jaune upside the head when Jaune removed his hands.

"What the hell Jaune! Nora was going to share her past!" The Crimsonnette exclaimed as she huffed in annoyance.

"No, Pyrrha it isn't _just_ Nora's story it's clearly Nora _and_ Rin's story. We can't leave out our lovable smoothie maker on some wonderful team building, now can we?" Jaune gave both girls a Cheshire grin as he ran towards the door. "C'mon we gotta go find Rin!" He said.

Now a normal person should have been annoyed, angry even. For who they thought was their friend interrupted them and ran out the door. But team JNPR has Jaune Branwen as their leader, and as most can agree, Jaune Branwen is not a normal person. And with some odd mix of charisma and pure luck, he was followed with both of his teammates, a large and bright smile plastered on their faces.

Both girls chased after the blond thatch of hair through the maze that was the Beacon dormitories. Even though curfew had fallen over the rest of the building. The sound of thumping footsteps was heard all throughout the silent structure.

Jaune skidded to a stop, only to take a sharp right, running up a set of stairs with a door on top of the staircase with big bold letters reading 'Maintenance'. Not even going for a key, Jaune opened the door to reveal the roof of the building. When Jaune slammed open the door it had broken the silence of the groups quick run through the dorms. The starry night reflected on Jaune's blood red eyes as Nora and Pyrrha ran up behind him.

" _Wooooooow…"_ Nora cried out. "How did you find this place Jaune? Why haven't you told us about this place?" The ginger valkyrie berated her leader with questions as he chuckled.

"Welcome to the meeting place of the annual leader's meeting. Coco and I had found this place around the same time a week after we got here." Jaune explained. What he hadn't noticed was that Pyrrha had gained a twitch in her eyebrows when Jaune mentioned Coco.

" _Jaune…?"_ a voice asked. All three pairs of eyes widened and turned to their right and down. To see a still crying Lily Rin. Tear marks down her puffy, red face. "N-Nora? Why are you guys here?"

Rin's question broke the three of them out of their stupor. Nora jumped Rin, rubbing her cheek to Rin's. Jaune slid next to Rin against the wall. Pyrrha gave a bright yet small smile standing in front of the three. "We were worried where our teammate had run off to. It doesn't look good for the best team in Beacon to lose a member." Jaune said.

Rin didn't expect herself to laugh out loud when Jaune busted through that door. Not seconds ago she was crying to the heavens, asking why was she left alive and not her family. But now, she's sitting on a roof with her leader, her friend, laughing aloud about just a little of his dorkiness. Jaune Branwen was a strange man.

"I'm glad you're okay Rinny. You've never done this before…" Nora said with a sad tint to her usual pep.

Using her sleeve to rub away the rest of the tears. Rin looked at her friend and smiled. "Yeah, maybe it was just the stress of moving from school to school. I… I'm not sure if I'll ever get over Kuroyuri." The woman said. A small, sad smile across her face.

Jaune stood up, spreading his arms out. Making the three girls look at him in confusion. "Let's talk about it then. It's always problems, problems, problems. But we always bottle it up! Why can't we talk about them instead of crying on a roof and having a pity party! C'mon Rin, we're all friends here," Jaune stepped forward and leaned towards the silent kunoichi. "Tell us how you feel…"

Rin looked up at the crimson eyes of her leader. Taking a deep breath and exhaling through her mouth, "It all started twelve years ago."

/Kuroyuri, twelve years ago\

 _I had been born into a family of nobles. The Rin family was known throughout the area, we were respected and held the largest house in the center of the town. I had always been groomed to be a lady of the court like my mother but in secret, my father, a huntsman at the time, trained me in the art of combat._

"Hah!" A tiny RIn kicked far above her head. Her tiny body and leg barely reached her chest. The man in front of her had greying hair as he smiled at his daughter's confidence in their family's form of martial arts.

"You are doing much better Lily, I believe it's time I reward you for your efforts that you have put into your training." Li Ren kneeled down his hand moved to his daughter's shoulder. A bright smile adorning her face. He reached behind for the gift only to stop suddenly.

"Li! Lily! Where are you? Dinner is being served, and I swear to the lords above Li, if your making Lily train again I'll send you sky high!" Ann Rin shouted. Stomping footsteps could be heard as Li's eyes nearly popped from his skull.

Scrambling, madly. Li grabbed his daughter's collar and dragged her and himself into the nearest bush. His eyes barely peeking over, just as Ann Rin quite literally smashed through the door. An angry scowl marred her face as she looked left and right. Her eyes seemed to stop at the bush, making both sweat as she walked closer and closer to her prey. Her eyes narrowed in on the bush, before stopping mere feet before the shrub.

Ann Rin quickly turned on her heel to continue searching. "I could've sworn I heard them fighting in here." The magenta haired beauty muttered as she stomped off to continue in her search.

Li looked at Lily as Lily looked at Li. Their eyes met. Staring before Lily's face broke into a smile "Snrk" She coughed out as Li smiled. They started to giggle, then laugh. And by then they had blown into a full blown cackle. The hilarity of the situation just seemed to bring both Rin family members into a good mood.

 _Those were the days. I didn't have a care in the world back then. I had never expected the next day would be the last I see of my mother and father. It just seemed like another day in the manor. Everything was normal. I had always asked myself why the monsters chose that day to attack? What was the occasion that made them destroy Kuroyuri? Whatever or whoever it was, I don't think I could ever forgive them._

A young Lily busted through her manor's front door and ran through the road leading to the marketplace. Today was very important, it was the first time her mother had let her go out without an escort. Ann Rin had made a mistake that day though, Rin was so excited that she forgot to put on her dress!

 _I don't know what got me so excited that day. I was just tasked to buy some bread and vegetables for dinner that night. Even though I had lived my entire life from that point in Kuroyuri it still felt like a whole new world. But the day just seemed to go by so fast, by the time I started heading home, the sun was already setting. But that's when I found Nora…_

Lily was running back home as fast as her little legs could take her! She was late for dinner after all. Rushing down the street Lily booked it past alleyways on a straight path to the Rin family manner. However, something caught her eye…

Three boys were standing over a shaking and shivering girl. Bruises and cuts adorning her body as the pink rags she wore seem like they were going to fall apart into strings at any second. The ginger girl's eyes were hollow as she held onto a loaf of moldy bread. When one of the boys raised his fist towards the girl, Rin dropped her bags and ran towards them. As if on instinct she punched the boy in the gut.

For whatever reason, RIn looked at the boys in a glare that could freeze the sun. Her pink eyes were narrowed as she practically growled. "Get out of here. Or I break you." Rin's voice was cold. Deadly even.

Without a second thought, the boys picked up their downed friend and ran as fast as their little legs could carry them. "Are you okay?" Rin asked. Her hand stretched out her slender hand. Which the young girl took.

"LILY!" Li rin yelled. Immediately the young ginger's hand shuddered away as Li stomped over.

"F-Father!" Rin yelped in surprise.

"I am…" Li looked down at the two young girls. His presence was daunting. Both girls looked scared. One for the punishment by their father. The other terrified as the leader of their village was looking at her.

"Extremely proud of you," Li said with a large smile. A toothy grin spread across his face as he kneeled down to look at his daughter. Lily didn't have to say anything. It was her eyes that asked, 'Why?' for whatever reason Li Rin laughed out loud. With a look of accomplishment, he spoke. "One lesson that I cannot teach you is the one you learned today. You could have continued walking past those boys. But instead, you took action. And that is what you learned,"

"Sometimes, the worst action you can take… Is taking no action at all."

With a look of amazement coming from both girls Li gave another large smile. "Now come along girls. I believe we have enough food to make an extra plate for dinner tonight. Don't you think so Lily?"

With a face of pure bewilderment, Nora looked at the two Rin family in pure confusion. Lily's face, however, brightened as she beamed. "Yeah! Let's get going-"

 _ ***BOOOOOOOOM***_

/Beacon roof, present day\

"And the rest is history. Kuroyuri fell by the hands of that, that monster. Nora and I only escaped because of my semblance that had manifested. We lived on the road. Taking odd jobs to keep moving forward. Until we found ourselves here…" Rin's eyes had dried up as she told her story.

"...Sheesh… I uh, don't really know what to say to that." Jaune joked. A nervous chuckle escaped his lips as he almost shuddered.

Pyrrha didn't really respond as she looked at Rin not with pity but maybe understanding? Jaune couldn't tell. She looked up at Rin and Nora. "Well, at least you're here now. I hope Beacon can treat you well. I guess you could say this is your home now…" Pyrrha tried to uplift the two orphans only for Jaune's eyes to light up.

"Oh my god, OH MY GOD! I've got it!" Jaune stood up quite abruptly as he started pacing. "So if we're on the topic of homes and families. I've got kind of an idea, but first, a story." Jaune stopped to look at his three teammates who looked back as if he was a mad man. "How much do you guys know. About a boy named John Schnee?..."

/Half of a backstory later\

"And then Adam was all like 'I've got you now Schnee! You'll never escape muahahaha!' But I was all like 'Nuh uh dude I already broke free!' And using my amazing smarts and brain power I escaped from the white fang's base of operations."

As Jaune continued his story. Faces of shock, awe, enjoyment and pure misbelief were mixed all together into one part of the story. Rin raised her hand. "Uh, Jaune? Question. are you saying you're not only _THE_ John Schnee but also the headmistress' adopted a son who fell out of a plane crash? And you expect us to believe that?"

Jaune paused. Then smiled."Oh, we haven't even gotten to the part where I caused a train crash- er, bombing I guess. But just hang tight I'll answer questions afterward."

Rin was about to raise her hand again. But Nora slapped her hand over Rin's mouth. The ginger had stars in her eyes and a bright smile on her face. "Shhhhh! Rinny! Let him get to the train explosion first!"

Jaune mirrored Nora's smile as he continued.

/A few minutes later\

"And then the train went all like BOOM! And I get sky rocketed off into the forest below. The forest is infested with Grimm! Now after just surviving the point blank explosion I had to fend off like a thousand beowolves… Alright, maybe not a thousand but at least in the triple digits!" Jaune continued as Nora continued to look at Jaune like a god.

Rin just shook her head. Jaune's story sounded like one of Nora's dreams on crack and steroids at the same time. Pyrrha couldn't even comprehend what Jaune was saying anymore. His story was out of this world, it's not like all of this could be real, right?

"And so, after three months of trekking, and I kid you not. Carrying Adam Taurus' rotting head in a sack I hobbled my way to the Schnee manor. Disguised of course. After turning in Adam's bounty I was able to acquire a letter of recommendation to Haven, because duh. I have family everywhere else that I definitely want to avoid. And that's where I met you guys!" Jaune wrapped up his story by throwing his arms out with a bright smile on his face. "Now do you have any questions?"

But it only seemed that Nora believed all of the blond bastard's words. Rin had her lips pressed into a fine line as she looked at Jaune like he was some sort of maniac. Pyrrha only held a look of bewilderment at the abrupt ending. Rin raised her hand. "So if I'm getting this right. Your whole 'bad boy' personality was a farce?"

Sitting back down onto the hard floor Jaune leaned back with his arms to support him. "Pretty much. Some of the stuff was the truth. I am really into some fashion and you guys are like my family. Hell, I don't even like leather! But I've pretty got the entirety of Beacon thinking I'm some punk bully that they should boo when I enter a fight you know?" The blond bastard said unassumingly. If only he could recognize the signs of his hundreds of thousands of fans all around him…

Pyrrha raised her hand next. "B-But why? It's not like they would hunt you down. Jaune, we've known you for a full year and _now_ is the time you tell us?"

Jaune pondered for a second. "I've always been on the run. My mom, Raven could take all four of us out in a second. And if my other mom, Glynda. If she ever found out I was here and _didn't_ you know. Give her a hug or say hi or something. I think you would find me indented into the wall… Multiple times. And don't even get me started on my sisters!" The blond bastard exasperated.

"That still doesn't answer Pyrrha's question. Why did you decide to tell us now?" Rin deadpanned.

Scratching the back of his neck the blond Branwen gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, you see… I couldn't really trust you. Leo would have sold me out the second you said something. The guy is cool and all but he's kind of a coward. But you understand right? It's not that I didn't _want_ to trust you but I couldn't take the chance." Jaune felt proud of his answer as he gave another smile.

"I don't believe you."

"Wh-What?"

Rin looked up into Jaune's crimson eyes. "I said, I don't believe you. How are you supposed to expect us to believe that all of this happened? I mean half of this is just insane! Who do you think you are telling us lies like this." Rin growled.

"But I have Adam's sword right here! Its name is wilt and-"

"That could be a replica, a scare tactic you use."

"Please, Rin! You have to believe me, why would I lie to you?!" The blond bastard exclaimed.

"I thought I could trust you. I thought you were my friend! Our Leader! And-and you tell these stories to us expecting them to be true!? I spilled my life's story to you! And this is what you have to say!? I'm done, Nora let's go- UMPH!"

Before Rin could leave with a distraught Nora in hand, the silent kunoichi walked into something. That something being the headmaster himself. Ozpin.

"If you cannot take my nephew's word for it. I would hope you can take mine." The immortal stated. A small frown adorning his lips.

"H-Headmaster when did you get here? And what do you mean?" Pyrrha practically jumped when she saw the headmaster, she didn't even hear the door open.

"Well, Miss Goodwitch had reported that a _certain team_ was not in their dorms by curfew. And after checking our security system, what do I find but the lost team JNPR sitting and talking on the roof of our school. The one _meant_ for maintenance staff and maintenance staff alone." The man sternly stated.

"But you can't be serious Headmaster! Are you saying that Jaune's story is true!?" Rin cried aloud.

"It is, Jaune's story is one hundred percent accurate. And I should know. After searching for my nephew or at least his body for years. I picked up a few interesting tidbits. Such as Jaune over here is _quite_ the playboy." Ozpin smirked watching Pyrrha's face contort.

"What do you mean by that Headmaster?" Pyrrha stated rather calmly.

"Well I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would I?" Ozpin said. And with a hop, skip and a jump, the immortal troll he was made like a library and booked it.

Before Pyrrha could interrogate the blond bastard Rin bowed to Jaune. "I'm sorry Jaune! I-I just didn't know! I was very emotional and I-I didn't mean it! I mean I spilled out my whole life story and you just kind of rush past it with what seems to be your own fairy tale of a story saying what seemed to be only lies and fantasies! Please accept my apologies." With another bow, Rin was on the verge of bawling her eyes out.

A smile graced Jaune's lips as he patted Rin's head. The kunoichi looked up like Jaune was some sort of forgiving messiah. "Please don't cry, I mean… I would hate to have my sister be crying because of me."

Three sets of wide eyes looked at Jaune. Rin's breath seemed to have frozen solid. The air grew silent as Nora suddenly grew a rather large smile. "You don't mean…"

Scratching the back of his head. "Well, yeah. That was the idea in the first place. I mean, if _I_ don't have anywhere to go. And _you_ don't have anywhere to go. What if _we_ put our heads together and maybe we can. Uh, you know. Become a family? I-I understand if you don't want to or anything-"

"YES!" Nora screeched. Rushing over she wrapped her arms around the blond bastard's torso. "Yes yes yes yes yes yes! Oh my gosh yes! I always wanted a big brother and now I have one! Oooh, you can beat up boys who hit on me. Or, or Rin and I can dote on you when you come back in the dorm-"

" _Nora_! Don't put words in my mouth!" Rin yelped aloud.

Nora looked over at her sister with a Cheshire grin. "Awwwww, I know you want to! Well, at least I know Pyrrha would love to! Isn't that right Pyrrha?" Nora smiled. The crimson goddess's face became more of a big red balloon than a working face. Our blond bastard, however, tilted his head in confusion.

"I think it's always nice to return to a warm meal but I don't understand what did you mean by Pyrrha loving to dote. Does that mean Pyrrha wants to be my family?" Jaune said. His eyes showing clear confusion.

Pyrrha gave a small "eep!" at Jaune's question. Was Nora right on the mark or was Pyrrha just shy? The world may never know. Before Nora could talk any further, Pyrrha slapped a hand over Nora's mouth. "I-I think Nora's a little on a sugar rush right now." With that said. The gorgeous redhead picked up the ginger Valkyrie who was trying to struggle out of her already tightening grip. She then bolted out the door. Leaving Jaune to deal with Rin herself.

"So… I think I got my answer from Nora. But I know you two are kind of a pair and everything-" Jaune was interrupted by a swift hug from Rin. She looked up at Jaune and gave a very large smile.

"Yes, Jaune. O-Or should I say, big brother? Thank you. Nora and I will be the best sisters in all of Remnant. Just promise me one thing?" Rin said.

"What do you need?"

"You said that through your story you left your family because they would be happy. Promise me you won't just leave us to some other family. Promise me you won't leave _me_." Rin pleaded.

Jaune raised his hand to pat Rin's head again. "Never. I won't run away anymore. And I promise I'll be the best big brother you could ask for." With a little nudge from Rin to let go. "Why don't you go on ahead. I'll be right behind you."

"Yes, Bi-Big brother." As Rin ran off Jaune turned back to the sky.

"Why are you still here uncle Ozpin?"

"There's something I need to discuss." The headmaster said the smirk never

"What?" Jaune breathed out the reply.

"I got a very interesting application for a professor here at Beacon…" Ozpin finally handed a folder to Jaune, only with one person on it.

[Khan, Sienna] Professor of social studies and Faunus history.

* * *

Boom Shacklaka!

Holy crap! What a twist! Sienna is going to be a professor at Beacon?

A lot was revealed this chapter, so yes that means our poor blonde bastard is going to have quite a few problems to deal with in the future!

Including three genderbends! Ren is now a female! You can literally look up Genderbent [Insert Character name here] and you'll get a good description of what we're looking at design wise.

Jaune has been found out as well! That news article sure was something! It was as if someone made up the article just so all the girls could come flocking to Beacon! Hmmm. I wonder who that mystery person is?

Next time, Jaune gets to Beacon and we find out who's going to bro-con academy… I mean Beacon Academy. Sorry, typo.

Until next time!

-Nate

* * *

Omake: Wrong directions

/When Jaune ran to the roof\

"No, Pyrrha it isn't _just_ Nora's story it's clearly Nora _and_ Rin's story. We can't leave out our lovable smoothie maker on some wonderful team building, now can we?" Jaune gave both girls a Cheshire grin as he ran towards the door. "C'mon we gotta go find Rin!" He said.

Now a normal person should have been annoyed, angry even. For who they thought was their friend interrupted them and ran out the door. But team JNPR has Jaune Branwen as their leader, and as most can agree, Jaune Branwen is not a normal person. And with some odd mix of charisma and pure luck, he was followed with both of his teammates, a large and bright smile plastered on their faces.

Both girls chased after the blond thatch of hair through the maze that was the Beacon dormitories. Even though curfew had fallen over the rest of the building. The sound of thumping footsteps was heard all throughout the silent structure.

Taking turns left and right, Jaune seemed to be going in random directions but for some odd reason, Pyrrha and Nora felt like Jaune knew where he was going-

 _ ***SLAM***_

Or at least they thought. For it seems that Jaune had slammed face-first into a dead end. The blond bastard fell on his butt as he looked up at his teammates who looked down upon their leader in disbelief.

"B-But you looked so confident when running," Nora said it sounded as if she was heartbroken.

Jaune started to chuckle nervously. "Yeah… I have no idea where I'm going."


End file.
